


All Teeth and Smiles (Episode 2)

by Storytins



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, M/M, Marking, Other, Slavery, Soul Bond, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 70,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytins/pseuds/Storytins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Two of All Teeth and Smiles brings Rachel and Quinn now mated into the forefront of Gyste society. Quinn needs to find her place in a turbulent world where no-one can be certain to ascend. </p><p>Rachel and Quinn are now mated and ready to face the world as a pair-bond but they have many things to overcome and Quinn needs to settle into a role in the Council, all things are set to give them the best life together but a spanner is always ready to be tossed into the works.</p><p>This time Quinn needs to step up and make her mate proud and she will need a right hand to do that, as a Blood-Gyste twin she will be expected to chose her Brother Sebastian but Quinn has other plans. Santana becomes more than she ever thought she would as her past finally catches up with her.</p><p>Will Rachel be able to contain the powerful Gyste she is paired with, will Quinn be able to take her rightful place in society without her twin, does Santana hold the key to bringing the family together or will her past relationships finally drive the Fabray twins to war?</p><p>Whilst the happy couple have a lifetime together to work things out the Fabray clan my be running out of time....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of glee, all of this story comes from my addled mind.

Rachel lays back on the sunlounger again and admires the view before her, the sun is bright and the azure blue waters are a sight she would never tire of but alas today is the last day in paradise.

 

Quinn and her human Mate Rachel have all but finished their honeymoon period and need to return to the real world and their responsibilities at the end of next week, they have both relaxed and let the troubles of their lives fall from them in the previous three months and they could stay forever.

Rachel is determined to make the most of their last few hours in the sunshine before they have to return to the north but at least the weather at home is summer now, Rachel decides she hates the cold even more than she ever did before so for the future she will be insisting Quinn takes her on plenty of sunshine breaks.

Quinn looks out to her Mate lazing happily in the sunshine still, she has had enough of the summer sun but she is more than happy to spend forever in the heat if it means being with her Rachel.

‘Miss, there is a visitor.’ Dilas the couples Eunuch comes into the room to grab his mistress’ attention, he has enjoyed the honeymoon as much as they have and he is not looking forward to returning to the bickering at the estate.

‘Who is it Dilly?’ Rachel has nicknamed the Eunuch and Quinn follows the familiar name too.

‘Your Aunt Miss, she has company with her also.’ Dilas looks to the ground and as Quinn passes him she playfully raises his chin and winks, he is learning to show his more confident side but Quinn needs to prompt him still.

 

Sue Sylvester is happy to be able to visit her niece and Quinn’s mate, they are by far her favourites at the moment and she believes she has the perfect gift for them.

‘Auntie!’ Quinn has a bright smile as she greets her Aunt and embraces her. 

‘Hey Quinnie, where is the midget?’ Sue has a playful manner about Rachel but her terms often border on insults at Rachel and her diminutive stature.

‘In the sunshine, soaking up the last of the rays before we leave, what brings you here?’ Quinn welcomes her Aunt but is curious why she has made the journey to visit at this time.

‘Oh of course, well I have something for you, someone actually but same thing really.’ Sue moves back to the door and gestures someone on the other side.

Holly Holiday comes through the door with a tall young guy, dark skin and handsome. Quinn looks carefully at him and is curious about his presence here.

‘OK, I will bite, what is he for?’ Quinn addresses her Aunt with raised eyebrows. 

‘Well when humans marry it is customary to give the new couple a gift, so in the spirit of this I bring you a gift!! Ta Da!’ Sue presents the boy with a flourish.

‘What do you want me to do with him?’ Quinn asks, ‘I have no use for a man and if anyone were to even imagine touching my Mate I would eat their heart before it finished beating!’ Quinn’s tone is serious but not threatening. 

Sue laughs and then Holly joins in, Quinn tries to remain calm but laughing at a Blood-Gyste is not a clever thing to do, before her temper can show itself though her Mate appears from outside and calm falls over the young Gyste.

‘Sue!, Oh my Gods, what are you doing here!’ Rachel loves her new Aunt, Sue is a crazy mix of angry and sarcastic but Rachel finds her comforting and a fountain of knowledge when Rachel needs help. 

Sue wraps Rachel in a hug and smirks at Quinn, Sue is aware of the jealousies Quinn feels and plays on this often.

‘Sue brings us a gift!’ Quinn motions towards the young man again.

Rachel frowns and examines the boy with her eyes, ‘Really, we have all the Eunuch we need.’ He doesn’t look like a Eunuch to Rachel and he sure doesn’t smell like one to Quinn.

‘No Sillies!’ Says Holly, ‘He is a Chattel, a first class feed look at him he is delicious.’ 

Quinn and Rachel exchange glances and Rachel opens the bond,  _ ‘Is this normal? Did you need another Chattel, we just got Ryder.’  _

‘Sue, we just got a new Chattel and he is settling in well.’ Quinn addresses the issue with her Aunt.

‘Yes I know that and he is rather lovely too but this here is a first class chain Imp.’ Sue makes a knowing face to her niece and Quinn understands straight away.

‘A what?’ Rachel asks as she is really confused now, why would Quinn feed from an Imp. 

Quinn takes Rachel aside so she does not embarrass the boy, ‘He is an Imp, they are renowned for their fertility, the idea is to feed from them increases the chances of  conceiving.’ Quinn winks at Rachel and Rachel makes a silent O with her mouth. 

‘Well thanks Sue but Rachel and I have no plans to make babies just yet, nice idea though.’ Quinn likes Sue a little bit more, Chattels like this boy are difficult to come by and she must have bartered hard for him.

‘Wait a moment though.’ Rachel stops her Mate from dismissing him completely. ‘What if we take him and when we need him use him?’ Rachel reasons out her thoughts.

‘Rach? Seriously?’ Quinn asks as she was sure her Mate was wanting to put off babies until she has experience life a little more.

Dilas clears his throat behind them and Rachel turns to the quiet Eunuch.

Quinn walks over to the Dilas and asks with her eyes what he wants, ‘Miss Rachel is correct, there is precedent to take a Chattel in this manner and he can also stand as personal protection to Miss Rachel, as a Chattel and not a Eunuch he would be given closer access to her in certain circumstances.’ 

Ever since Dilas was shown the favour of Quinn and made their personal Eunuch he has studied hard to ensure he is the very best he can be and much of this revolves around the lores of the Gyste, he decided this is where he can really help his new Human Mistress.

Quinn frowns a little but is learning to trust Dilas and his knowledge, she knows he is working around the clock for them since the Mating. 

‘OK, Thank you Aunty, what is your name boy?’ Quinn addresses the Chattel.

‘Jake Ma’am, Puckerman family.’ The young boy shows his submission and stares at the floor.

‘Well Jake Puckerman, prepare yourself, Dilas will make the arrangements and I shall mark you tonight.’ Quinn offers a smile to the room, a Chattel is not offered the same grace period as a Claim and as a possession Jake will become Quinn’s immediately. 

‘Thank you Ma’am’ Jake speaks and shows his submission, Rachel likes him he has a kind face and looks able to take care of himself.

 

‘Is it usual to have an Imp as a Chattel?’ Rachel asks after dinner as she is running herself a bath, she was thinking about this all throughout the meal and wonders because she thought Chattels were humans.

‘Yes, they have been used for years, only some clans though as they have special abilities so that is considered to be of benefit to the Gyste, they are never used officially by the Vamps though.’ 

Quinn knows her Father was schooled by an Imp when he was a teen, the ferocious tempers of both Sue and Russell were better dealt with by a stronger Imp than a human prone to injury.

‘What did Dilas mean about protection?’ Rachel hadn’t caught all the conversation.

‘OK, a chain Imp is stronger than the regular Imp and also has a higher tolerance for pain, as I understand it Jake is also trained in Krav Maga to a high standard so he makes for an excellent body guard my love.’ Quinn pecks the lips of her Mate.

‘Will I be needing a bodyguard all of a sudden Quinn?’ Rachel is shocked to think she needs protection other than her Gyste. 

‘Darling we have talked about this, now we are Mated I will be expected to take on a role at the council and we will not be able to spend all our time together, a guy like Jake around would make your freedoms much easier.’ Quinn had the thought earlier and being involved in the council will take up much of her time over the next few months.

Rachel considers Quinn’s words, she is looking forward to her freedom and if that means having a strapping young man to chaperone her so be it.

‘What did Holly have to tell you?’ Holly had taken Rachel aside at dinner and given her a gift, she told Rachel that Sue had given the same token to Judi when she mated with Russell. 

‘Oh just a small gift from Sue, she says I should ask Judi about it before using it, not sure what it is but she says it is specially for humans mated to Gyste.’ Rachel had examined the two thin metallic chains but cannot workout what they are.

‘Mama will know, ask her when we get back.’ Quinn thinks she knows what the gift is, Sue had given binding chains to Judi when she mated with Quinn’s father. Russell told her all about them and the power they possess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fabray clan are being stretched by bickering, Quinn and Rachel will be dragged into the fighting is they are not careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

The estate has been a pressure cooker of late, Brittney and Sam have been at loggerheads over the rites for their respective Chattels. It all began with a fight between Mike and Dave, the pair clashed when Dave was asked to sit for the new twins and refused on the grounds of not being a fucking nanny Imp. Mike took offense then somehow this turned into a full out war between the feeding Chattels behind the scenes, Sam has had feeds failing blood tests for the first time ever and he blamed the Eunuch that work closely with Brittney.

Russell has in the past become immune to the fighting in his home, Blood-Gyste are notorious for their bickering families and when they were younger both sets of twins would fight together and against each other for attention and perceived power. Now however the age of the twins means there is a whole household involved and the fighting between the Chattels has proved to be a strain on both him and his Mate. Judi has given an ultimatum to the whole family, stop fighting over nothing or she will separate the whole family and then they will have to go it alone.

Russell can understand the thinking, the Lake house would be an ideal base for the new family and is large enough to accommodate the whole of Brittney’s household.

 

Sam is pacing in his chamber again, David and Santana are late as usual and they are all meant to be attending a luncheon together, Sam is ready but they will both need to change and then they will all be late.

‘Don’t start Sam!’ Santana says as she rushes into the chamber already undressing as she goes, the pair have been to the archive together and lost track of the time. 

‘San come on, this is important you knew that.’ Sam begins to berate the pair but both are stripping down to change as he follows them into the bedchambers. 

‘Honestly Sam it was my fault, please can you help me with this tunic.’ Dave says as he is pulls his ceremonial pants up and struggles with the buckles on his tunic again.

‘Look, I know the two of you are working hard and I know it is for all our benefit but things like today are important too, I have to be able to attend these stupid get togethers and be on time and also organised.’ Sam tries his hardest to stamp his authority but is is hard when his Claims are showing so much skin to him.

 

Judi is nursing with the babies, she is enjoying being a new grandmother so much more than she enjoyed the birth of her first children. Brittney gave birth as expected to True-Gyste children and so they are without the thirst for blood their mother has. Mike is watching and smiling waiting for Marnie the wet nurse to return with the feed. 

Judi insisted on a wet nurse and although Mike was resistant to it in the beginning he is thankful for Marnie now, Brittney is  trying hard to be a good mother he is sure but she is not really attentive enough to them and Mike has found this frustrating. It is not unusual for Blood-Gyste females to be poor mothers, they are selfish by nature and the flighty blonde has struggled to make a connection since the birth.

‘Do we have a date for the naming ceremony yet Mike?’ Judi is leaving the arrangements to Brittney as a way of forcing her to take responsibility but this is proving to be a slow process.

‘No, with all this going on between the Chattels Santana isn’t spending as much time with Brit so she is struggling with the details.’ Mike means that without Santana to do things for her Brittney is floundering.

‘Well I have insisted Sam and Brittney sort their houses out ASAP, I know you felt slighted but this is all spiralling dangerously out of control and I am afraid I will stick to my guns and move you and the babies to the Lake house.’ Mike is well aware he has to shoulder some of the blame for all this, perhaps his reaction to Dave was out of proportion but his children are not rats.

‘I will speak with Brittney again, I really do not want us having to move to the Lake house, being down there will really be hard.’ Mike cannot imagine having to go it alone with only Brittney as support.

 

Russell has just gotten off the phone with Sue and heard the news of Jake Puckerman, this is a good decision from Quinn, the boy will make the perfect protection for Rachel and allow Quinn time to settle into the council. The Domus are keen to have Quinn involved as soon as she returns but she still has a few weeks before she is officially back from her honeymoon and he expects she will want to make the most of the free time with Rachel.

Quinn banished Lucius and Pepper and they are now in new homes with new masters, Quinn could have just cast them out but she went to great lengths to make their new homes as positive as she could for them. Russell thought he would be able to convince his daughter to punish them both for the household to see, he felt that this message would have been a good lesson for the lax behaviour of the Chattels and Claims recently but Quinn was determined to be gracious in the matter. 

Quinn and Rachel are due back tomorrow and Russell will be just as excited as the rest of the family to see the newly mated couple again. Russell has had regular contact with his daughter whilst she has been away but he is keen to see how the bond with Rachel has developed, Sue has reported the pair are completely in sync and Rachel is even showing some signs of telepathic abilities beyond just her bond to Quinn. Quinn herself has been playing with the new skills she has and is able to control much better her tempers as a result.

Russell will also need to make an assessment of Sebastian soon, the Guru claim he is making great progress but he has always been a risk and Russell will need to decide on his fate again, if Russell insists Sebastian spends another year in the facility he risks isolating his son for the final time, the council are keen to see a final decision and at the age of twenty Sebastian should be able to control himself.

 

The meal is again a fractured affair with Sam and Brittney still sniping at each other and even Santana unwilling to smooth the arguments between the pair.

She has had her fill of the situation now, Sam did the right thing and supported his Claims throughout this but Brittney has been a petulant child and insists on having her way. Mike has been pushed about in all this, stressed and tired from caring for the newborn twins and feeling unsupported by Brittney he has reached the end of his tether with the blonde Gyste and her tempers.

‘Brittney you are being ridiculous again,’ Judi snaps at her daughter after she again insists on David showing submission to her for nothing at all.

‘Really? I am sorry I thought I was entitled to a little respect?’ Brittney makes a brattish comment again and the room waits for Russell to settle this.

Russell takes a breath, he has tried fuck knows he has tried with his family on this but he is at the end of his short fuse this time.

He opens the bond to his family and the Twins jolt at the feeling,  _ ‘I have listened to you both on this matter and there is fault on both sides, I have given you the opportunity to resolve this as adults and you refuse to take the hint so I will settle this here and now.’  _

Judi flinches as her husband begins his final say on the matter.

_ ‘Brittney you will move your family to the Lake house tomorrow, no arguments and you will act like a fucking parent and care for your children the way a mother should, I will no longer allow you to shirk your responsibilities and have Mike pick up all the slack for you. Samuel you will go to the Guru tomorrow and begin the process of bringing your brother home, this is the task I have given you and I expect you to be completely in control of him and his actions. Until very recently we have been a combined family and I will no longer allow either of you to put this clan at risk because you are having a childish tantrum, both of you sort your houses!’ _

Russell closes the bond and stands to leave with his Mate in tow, he has spoken and whilst his children are shocked by the severity of his decision they will live by his words and know it could actually have been so much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The differences in Brittney become clearer to all the house but Gyste are difficult to change. Santana needs to reach out to her Claimer for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not Own Glee

Santana does not know what to say to Sam, he has sat in the chamber alone for an hour since he stormed from the dining room, she followed him with Dave and they both retired to their chambers in silence waiting for Sam to explode.

‘Sit down San, I am not going to kick off, come on talk to me.’ Sam sounds calm and together which is more frightening than a temper if Santana is honest.

‘Dave has retired to bed for the night, he is worried he caused all this.’ Santana sits next to Sam and leans a little into him.

‘Well maybe he did a little but since then so much has happened that Dave cannot take the blame for.’ Sam is referring to the tampering with the feeds and no-one has been able to get to the bottom of that.

‘Tell him that then, he never had a settled home before he doesn’t realise this will pass and we will come out of it stronger than ever.’ Santana begins to rub Sam’s shoulders the way he likes it.

‘Will we though? The rumbling in the estate is causing much consternation you know this.’ Sam is worried about how the next few weeks with Quinn back and Sebastian coming home will play out.

‘What do you mean? We always come through things Sammy, we are rock hard!’ Santana tries to lighten the mood.

Sam looks at his beautiful Claim and not for the first time thinks he is so lucky to have her, she is smart and strong and probably the most beautiful Imp ever.

‘Why are you staring at me like that?’ Santana is uncomfortable under his gaze.

‘Come to bed with me?’ Sam asks, he wants to reconnect with her and she has always been the best therapy when he is down.

‘For a quick fuck?’ Santana wants to know what this is before she decides.

‘I don’t know actually, I miss mounting with you and we have always been good at fucking.’ Sam and Santana have been open in their physical needs all through the Claim.

‘No, but not because I don’t want to, I just think this would be a bad way for us to help you through this, we are bonded Sam, I am proud to be your Claim and yes we are good in bed together but there is something more going on and I don’t want us to rutting like animals together unless it is for the right reasons.’ Santana loves her Gyste, he is loyal and devoted to their family and this is all she ever needed in a man.

‘OK, spend the night with me anyway, just let me be the big spoon for a change.’ Sam smiles and knows Santana will give in, she has a big heart and even though she hides it well a soft center. 

 

Russell cannot settle, his words in the dining room are beginning to haunt him and as Judi comes from the bathroom he is still unable to get this mess sorted in his head. 

‘Darling, we did what we had to do, Brittney is being a brat and this has to end.’ Judi is very disappointed in her eldest daughter, she is acting like a vamp about her children and ignoring her Claim too, the Chattels are complaining about her behaviour and the Eunuch despair with her most days. 

Russell takes a calming breath and then speaks from the heart. ‘As a Blood-Gyste child I was always aware of the pressure my Father felt for the clan, we were coming out of a period of unrest and all the families had fractured. He worked hard to bring us the respect we deserved and he was rarely present, when the crimes came he would hide away pretending nothing was happening and we all knew he was too weak to control the estate. The Eunuch were not what they are today and the laws were used to punish the weaknesses of the household rather than to show a firm hand. My father allowed our mother to be killed by the Eunuch, I know we say he was helpless in it all but he wasn’t, he could have stopped them at anytime but he allowed them to rule the estate as they saw fit and when my Mother tried to stand against them he turned a blind eye to their cruelty. I was a boy but I knew when the time came I would drag this family kicking and screaming if need be into a modern era. Samuel should have been the strong heir to this estate but we both knew he was never going to measure up in that matter, Brittney was spoilt by both of us for this very reason and this is now backfiring on us too. Quinn will need someone to stand by her side in the years to come and neither of us can honestly say Sam is capable of this kind of support. I do not trust Sebastian but I have been forced to take this chance on him because without something this Clan will falter. I am tired of the council and the fighting and Sue can only do so much, I need some rest but I dare not turn my back on this family for a second lest they tear each other apart over petty issues. I hope when Quinn returns she can help Brit and Sam but more than anything I need her Judi, I need her to give me strength, I need her because I am alone on the council in thinking the human experiment is a good one, the vamps grow in power and they are determined to reopen the farms and the camps and Gods help me I cannot see that happen again in my lifetime.’ 

Judi looks at her Mate closely, he is obviously tired and also hiding much from her, she has no say on the council and she would never think to interfere but she needs information now, she was not aware things were getting so tense and she has a family to protect.

Judi moves to her husband and allows him to fall into her, sometimes she is the big  spoon because even the all powerful Gyste need the comfort and love only their closest can provide.

Mike looks in on the babies, Eva and Iris are smaller than many Gyste but they are loud as hell when they want to be. Mike cannot understand how anyone could not fall in love with his daughters so his Claimer and her nonchalance about the children bewilders him. 

Iris moans a little in her sleep and shifts closer to her sister again, she seems to need her sister more than Eva does and often reaches out to the other little girl.

‘They are so little aren’t they.’ Brittney startles her Claim from the doorway.

‘All babies are small Brit, is that what bothers you about them?’ Mike is pissed off and sick of pretending he isn’t, the main house on the estate is his home and it should be the home to his children but they are being moved to a strange house and need to make a home all over again.

‘I have tried Mike, they are mine I know that but they don’t feel real to me so I cannot bond with them, I don’t feel them like I do you or Santana or my siblings, I don’t know how to love them like I know I should.’ Brittney is honest, she is struggling to bond at all with the babies and she is trying her hardest.

‘So what are you just gonna give up on them?’ Mike at this point would like Brittney to just leave them and allow him to raise his children in love rather than resentment.

‘No I am going to keep trying but I have no promises for you, I need to feed I will be here in the morning to start the move.’ Brittney turns and leaves her Claim to stare at the children, she will fuck feed with Andrew again, she has been doing this regularly since the children have been born and she doesn’t give a shit what anyone thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Rachel arrive back at the estate to a tense stand off with her family taking it's toll, Rachel has a way to ease the stresses of the Gyste though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

Quinn is all smiles as they pull up to the estate, she is aware of the tensions in the house but she doesn’t care right now she just wants to get back to her home with her Mate and begin their life together.

Rachel sees her Mate smile again and she laughs a little, she thinks back to the sullen Gyste she was first presented to and this person before her now is a world away from that creature. She is aware that Quinn will have slip ups along the way but she is confident they will weather every storm together.

As the cars stop Quinn takes a deep breath and exits the car, Rachel waits for someone to open her door for her, this is something she is beginning to expect as she settles into her role as a Mated human. Humans are rarely offered any respect outside their clans so the fact that the Mate to a Blood-Gyste holds such a high position in the community is fast becoming a power trip to Rachel. 

The last person Quinn expects to see open the door to Rachel is there in a flash, ‘Come on Tiny, get yo ass out of the car and show me you missed this!’ Santana drags Rachel laughing from the car and gestures at herself to the couple.

‘Sanny!!’ Rachel screeches and they both hug tightly laughing at the sight of each other.

‘Fuckin A it’s me!’ Santana cannot hold in her joy at seeing the little Diva and then also offers a quick embrace to Quinn in passing.

‘S’up bitch!’ She greets the Gyste with a cheeky smirk and a high five for the crack of it.

‘Santana, have to say you look pretty hot! Where is my brother hiding, he should be here to carry my fucking bags!’ Quinn teases about Sam because asking how he really is she will leave to another time when they are alone. 

‘He is with his butt buddy having a sauna!’ Santana jokes about Sam and Dave at the gym.

‘Well good to see you haven’t lost any of your acid tongue!’ Rachel quips as Dilas approaches.

‘Miss, I will take everyone to settle in, your things will be ready by lunchtime.’ Dilas is extremely organised and will have everything just as Rachel wants without her saying another word to him.

‘Thank you Dilas, can you let Jake know we will need to present him at lunch.’ Rachel turns to Santana again and the Latina has a raised eyebrow for her.

‘Really Hobbit, you really are the lady of the house aren’t you.’ Santana is impressed actually, Sam is still completely in charge of the household for them and she would love to be as involved as Rachel is.

‘Come on, let’s catch up and see those babies!’ Quinn leads the pair to the house under the watchful eye of Russell,  _ ‘Hello Father, coffee in half an hour?’  _

Quinn’s latest trick takes Russell a little by surprise but he smiles, his daughter is stronger everyday.

 

Dilas settles the household in, Jake has to become used to the family but the introductions will come in the next few days. Jake like many who come to the Fabray clan is unaccustomed to freedoms and will take a while to settle. 

Ryder comes into Jake’s new room and look around, ‘ First timer?’ He asks his new Chattel mate.

‘Yeah, my parents are Blood donors but this is beyond anything I expected.’ Jake is estranged from his birth father, a rogue of a man who is too fertile for his own good and is responsible for many children all over the country. 

‘OK, well it is all good here I guess, this will be my first time living here too so let’s work it out together shall we?’ Ryder is a bred Chattel and was always going to be given to a high-blood family, he has been kept pure from an early age and knows much about the Blood-Gyste rituals, he is ready for the life ahead of him and glad to have fallen into the Fabray family.

‘OK, this place is huge!’ Jake exclaims.

‘I know man and they have more power than most families, so keep yourself tidy OK!’ Ryder likes this guy and together he is sure they will make a formidable team.

 

Russell knows Quinn is on her way he can still tap into his children easily, she knocks and enters the office of her father with the brightest of smiles.

Russell envelopes his daughter tightly and they share their bonds to show their love for each other.

‘It is so good to have you back Quinnie, Gods I missed you and the little Diva, where is she?’ Russell pulls back to take a good look at Quinn.

‘With Brit, she is a mess Daddy, if anyone can help her Rachel can.’ Quinn has never felt closer to her Father, he has often been a very strict parent but he has always been fair to the crazy Gyste children he raised.

‘Quinnie, oh Gods!’ Judi rushes into the room and grabs her Daughter, the Gyste has lost some weight she thinks and this will be one of the first things she will address with her new Mate.

‘Mama, I haven’t lost weight and you will not bother Rachel about such things, she needs your help with many things and I want to be sure you are the first person she can turn to, don’t push her away.’ Russell smiles, Quinn is reading her mother and this is perhaps another increase in her abilities so he is keen to discuss this in Gyste private.

‘Oh Quinnie, she is my favourite person, I think I may love her more than you so do not worry she and I will be in perfect sync!’ Judi laughs at her daughter’s frown but continues to cling to her for comfort, missing Quinn and Rachel has been harder than Judi ever thought it would and Russell has explained it is because of the family bond they all now have.

 

Rachel flops onto her bed, she has missed this amazing bed! The lunch and introducing the new Chattels went well, the tensions in the family will be hard but she is not acting as peacemaker to them this time. 

‘Babe, did you see where my phone charger went?’ Quinn comes into the room in a hurry.

‘Are you going straight back out?’ Rachel asks as she gets up and finds the lead in the drawer it has always been.

‘Thanks, no don’t think so, technically we are still on honeymoon until the end of the month so apart from some reading I won’t venture too far into the businesses.’ Quinn fiddles with her phone to charge it and then looks for another item she has lost.

Quinn is searching for her shorts but nothing is in the same place she is sure, she doesn’t notice Rachel moving around the room and for once is not tuned in to her mate.

‘Quinn?’ Rachel attempts to get the Gyste’s attention and looks closely at her Mate as she again searches like a typhoon.

‘QUINN!’ Rachel snaps and Quinn turns quickly to face Rachel on the bed.

‘Thank you, now I think you owe me something.’ Rachel has the look on her face that tells Quinn she needs to get naked quickly.

Since the Mating Quinn and Rachel have settled into a comfortable relationship together, Quinn is an incredibly strong dominant Gyste and she shows the whole world her strong self, Rachel sees the side of Quinn no-one else does. Rachel is able to control her Gyste with just a few words and looks, Rachel snaps her fingers and the game begins.

Quinn knows what Rachel wants even without the bond she would have a pretty good idea how horny her Mate was right in this moment, she drops to her knees for the Diva, Rachel will be the only person who ever gets this from Quinn and it thrills her.

Rachel crawls over the bed towards Quinn and smiles her brightest smile. ‘Gyste, I have had a long day, lick me long and slow!’ Rachel is always vocal and now is also incredibly confident with her Gyste, Quinn will do anything to bring Rachel the pleasure she desires.

Quinn is quicker than anything on the planet when Rachel wants her pussy attended to and she has Rachel on her back and is between her legs in an instant. 

‘Quinn!’ Rachel offers a warning but Quinn will take no notice this time, she tears the panties from her Mate as Rachel lets out a squeal of excitement.

‘Rach, I have a meal to get to, be a good little Diva and lay still for me!’ Quinn doesn’t really care if Rachel is still or not she is eating her pussy even if they have to battle their way through it and Rachel loves the games they play.

 

Outside in the hall Sam stands and feels his bond for his younger sister, they are fucking again Sam thinks! Santana comes up behind him looking for Rachel.

‘Hey Sammy, why are you loitering?’ Santana attempts to look round her brother at the closed door.

Sam turns with a smile, ‘They are fucking, don’t think they want visitors.’

‘That is just creepy you know that right, stop listening to them or whatever you are doing!’ Santana grabs Sam’s arm to pull him away as he giggles about his sister and the screaming Rachel.

 

‘Quinn! Fuck Quinn!’ Rachel writhes under her Gyste in the throws of another orgasm. 

Quinn smirks and picks her Mate up to move her up the bed, they are carrying this on all afternoon!

‘Quinn, I am tired!’ Rachel moans and lies. 

‘Don’t worry I will do the hard work for us!’ Quinn quips and lifts Rachel up over her. Quinn settles herself onto the bed and helps Rachel up onto her thighs.

Rachel fake pouts, ‘Fine, I’ll fuck you or you will get all whiny again!’ Quinn and Rachel laugh together and Rachel lowers herself onto Quinn’s rock hard dick.

‘Oooh baby, how are you so fucking tight all the time!’ Quinn asks as Rachel lowers herself fully onto the Gyste, she doesn’t move and has Quinn panting.

‘Gyste, open the bond baby and show me your beautiful eyes.’ Rachel and Quinn have found a position that allows them to stare deeply into each other’s eyes and for Rachel to hold the control, as the bond is open they both gasp and Rachel finds her body beginning to quiver.

The way they make love is always different, they are sometime fast and rush and then there are those nights they are slow and spend hours on the edge to share the pleasure together. 

This time they are using the bond to share, they both give and take through the bond neither doing anything more than breathing and staring, Quinn is painfully hard and desperate for release and Rachel has clamped her cunt so tightly around Quinn that she thinks she may actually squeeze the life from her Mate. Quinn allows the Gyste out and her Mate comes closer to the edge in an instant, Quinn lets her fangs protrude from her mouth and she salivates.

‘Gyste, give me what I want I command you!’ Rachel gives Quinn the magic words and Quinn moves in to bite her Mate, this is not a practice that is common place but Mated Gyste will often fuck feed with each other, Rachel can experience all the Gyste does in bond and the thrill is like nothing else.

As Quinn takes her first lusty pull from Rachel’s neck they both shudder uncontrollably into their shared orgasms.

 

The young couple are out cold on the bed and Dilas knows they will be sleeping for a few more hours, he has heard them fuck like this many times in the short time they have been mated and he knows how this works for them. He is feeding Rachel vitamins to ensure the small amount of blood Quinn takes from her is of no damage to her, she is kept healthy at all costs and Quinn would never take a full feed even in the height of passion.

Dilas attends to their chamber whilst they sleep in the other room, he moves almost silently through his chores and makes good everything so when they wake Quinn will have the snack she wants and Rachel has her vitamin drink on ice. 

 

Russell is trying as hard as he can to hold his temper right now, Sebastian is being ridiculous about returning to the estate, he wants the rooms to the south that Sam has and there is no way Santana will give the sunshine on her terrace up.

‘But I have been a prisoner, surely Papa I deserve some small pleasures.’ Sebastian has turned into a spoilt whining brat and that is not what Russell hoped the Guru’s would have taught his son.

‘Sebastian, you will take the chambers next to your twin, there is plenty of room there for you!’ Russell tries again.

‘But I cannot possibly be confined to just that space, my Claim will live in squalid conditions all cramped into the tiny space I have to offer, what sort of Claim will I attract like this?’ To Sebastian this is completely reasonable, he cannot entertain a Claim in just one room.

‘We will sort it all out, Quinn has plenty of room and she has only the same floor space as you will have.’ Russell now ushers Sebastian into the house for the first time in five years. Russell is not sure Sebastian is ready but he cannot be sure he will ever be fully ready so they will just need to deal as best they can. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the return of Sebastian comes an opportunity for Rachel to show how she is the true Mate of a High Blood-Gyste and Russell marvels at the strength his daughter shows, Judi however fears for the safety of her Son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own a Van and some Nike's but not Glee or any of it's characters.

There is no fanfare for the arrival of Sebastian, the household is nervous enough about the boy without making a big deal about it.

Quinn knows her twin is in the house and knows that Russell will have taken him straight to the Guru to assess his behaviour, a few months before she would have been excited to see him but today she is more concerned about her Mate than her twin.

Sam is in his room and alone so Quinn lets herself in and calls to her brother from the sitting area.

‘Through here Quinn!’ Sam calls his sister through and she helps herself to a cookie on the way.

‘Hey, help yourself to snacks!’ Sam smiles at the ever hungry Gyste.

‘Brother you look terrible, what is going on?’ Quinn won’t beat about the bush with Sam, her brother is important to her and she is worried about him.

‘Something and nothing, wanna have an old fashioned tete a tete?’ Sam sits on his own bed and Quinn joins him.

‘Sammy, I always thought the only problem you would ever have would be Santana but she has turned into your greatest asset.’ Quinn is frank as she knows Sam will be today. 

‘Honestly Quinn I have no idea what is going on here, I have spoken to Dave about the start of it all and he says Mike was rabid, nothing Dave said warranted the response from Mike and he is usually calm.’ Sam relays some of what has happened to Quinn, the fighting the Feeds being ill and all the ways Brittney has caused the family to battle over nothing.

‘What is happening with her? I know she has reacted badly to the children but this is out of proportion surely?’ Quinn has missed so much, she will need to ensure her Feeds are kept well out of all this.

‘She started seeing a new Guru just before the birth of the children, I cannot place her but she is having an effect on Brittney for sure, I have tried to talk and reason with her but she won’t hear sense and even Mike is suffering in all this, she has stopped him from mixing with all but the Eunuch in her house.’ Sam has fought hard with Brittney over this, they were never raised to force their Claims to do things.

‘And Santana cannot get through to her?’ Quinn knows Brittney relied heavily on the latina in the past.

‘No, Santana and she had a huge row over Dave, Brittney bared her teeth to Dave in a temper and Santana sided against Brittney.’ Sam felt bad for Santana, she has always supported Brittney and then Brittney tried to make her choose in the worst way.

‘And now we have Seb back, has Father asked you to take care of him?’ Quinn asks.

‘That is another thing, how can I control him, he is stronger than me and Father must know that, I feel like I am being sacrificed here.’ Sam lets his voice rise a little in annoyance. 

‘It isn’t like that I swear, I don’t want to be drawn in by Seb and there is more chance of that as we are twins, so I suggested you can take him on with the support of San and Dave and I will try with Brittney, maybe between the two of us we can bring some harmony back, in the future Sam it will be you and me so let’s show Dad we can do it from no on!’ Quinn has faith in Sam that Sam himself cannot see, she needs a right hand that will level out the tempers she has and see reason first. 

‘You really see me that way?’ Sam thought Quinn would be more likely to turn to Sebastian in the future than himself.

‘Yes Samuel, fuck you are the balance my life needs and always will be, it will be you and me, always!’ Quinn hugs her Brother and opens the bond to show him her truth.

 

Sebastian is examining his quarters, since the age of thirteen he has been at the temple school failing to get his tempers under control. The Gyste is always just a hairs breath away with him and the fake smile he is wearing is killing him. He has been promised a Eunuch servant and he is waiting for him to arrive so that Sebastian can have a bath. 

Sebastian has been reading all the original text lately and he has decided he will be going back to the old ways in his household, he is aware of the liberal stance his father has taken but that has left the family weak in Sebastian’s eyes so he will set an example and revisit the glorious past of his Grandfather. 

 

Dilas had been asked to recommend a Eunuch for Sebastian but he is loathed to lose one from Quinn’s household to the boy. Dilas is always looking to improve his charges and he has the balance almost perfect now. 

‘Dilas how about sending Udan to Sebastian?’ Phillip asks because the Eunuch is sort of floating about the house at present not really taking to any particular role.

Dilas had overlooked Udan and there could be a chance this would work, ‘OK, let’s try him, do we know if he is prepared to take on a personal role?’ 

Phillip isn’t like Dilas and doesn’t care for the personal feelings of Udan, he will be given a job and perform his tasks to the letter. 

‘He will do well I am sure.’ Phillip is pleased it is sorted out because he wouldn’t like to lose one of the Master’s household to the likes of Sebastian.

 

Dilas is at the inner door to Sebastian’s chamber and can hear Sebastian talking on the phone to someone, he sounds happy to be home and is planning on taking part in the festivals as soon as he can.

‘Sebastian?’ Dilas calls to the young Gyste.

‘Come in boy.’ Sebastian’s tone bothers Dilas he is never addressed like this other than by the master when he is in a rage.

‘This is Udan, he will be standing as your personal Eunuch.’ Dilas makes the introductions but Sebastian is paying little attention to Dilas he is looking in his closet, Dilas is not impressed with the lack of manners from the twin to his mistress. 

‘Good, run me a bath boy then we can set about sorting my wardrobe, this is all woefully out of date and I would look like a pauper at any event.’ Udan raises his eyebrows, so far no-one in the household even the master has spoken to him with such obvious contempt. 

‘Eyes down boy! You will learn your place here! Draw my bath!’ Dilas looks away but he will not lower his eyes, this isn’t going to work out with Udan and Sebastian he can tell.

 

Rachel is listening to a new album from her favourite artist of the moment, Jesse! He is a brilliant singer and Rachel is adoring his take on classic songs which he remixes and makes his own giving them a twist to make his fans happy every time.

Quinn comes into the chamber and recognises the sound of Jesse! straight away, she is sick and tired of hearing him murder other people’s writing with his angst ridden take on everything and Rachel has been listening to him nonstop over the last month.

‘Baby, baby, baby ooh!’ Quinn sarcastically croons.

‘Stop being grumpy Quinn.’ Rachel smiles up at her Gyste as she moves closer.

Quinn leans in and thinks about a chaste hello kiss but decides to own her Mate’s mouth with a dominating snog to show Rachel she is missed. 

‘Wow, that was nice.’ Rachel wasn’t expecting that from her Mate.

‘Well you are irresistable to me and I wanted to taste you.’ Quinn offers wink then moves through to the other room to change into more comfortable clothes.

Rachel follows after Quinn hoping for a quickie maybe before dinner, Quinn strips off and searches through the closet for a shirt, Rachel is betting it will be a black button up.

Quinn can feel the eyes of her Mate on her as she looks for a black button up to wear to dinner, she gets an idea though and looks to the back of the closet and picks out a bright pink ralph lauren polo shirt she has for golf. Then she finds a pair of loose fitting grey capri pants. 

Rachel looks on confused, ‘what is the occasion.’ She asks. 

‘Sorry?’ Quinn looks baffled, ‘what are you staring at?’ Quinn knows exactly what Rachel is looking at but is acting her part.

‘Pink shirt and grey trousers? Is the end of the world coming?’ Quinn has a standard uniform of black jeans and black fitted button up or grey sweat pants and black muscle vest, nothing else makes it on her back.

‘Well as I am now the to mate officially with the most beautiful, talented and smart woman on the whole of the world I thought I would mix my image up a little bit, try things out you know.’ Quinn dresses as she talks and Rachel has to admit the casual preppy look suits her Gyste.

‘I like it, does my preppy Gyste want her dick sucked?’ Rachel smirks as Quinn adopts a shocked expression. 

 

Russell and Judi have been looking through all the Claim folders this afternoon, they have decided finding Sebastian a Claim straight away will help to settle him back into family life. The only problem is they really don’t know enough about their own son to make an informed choice.

‘This is ridiculous, where do you even start?’ Russell moans again.

‘We are going to have to talk to him about it all, unlike the older twins and Quinn we have had no time to get to know him and the clock is ticking at his age.’ Judi cannot decide if she is disappointed Seb is back, she foresees the arguments escalating as Sebastian tries to assert himself back into the family.

‘Well we can try that for a week then we really must start the process, there is no chance of sorting it all out before the naming of the babies now.’ Russell is nervous about Sebastian too, Quinn is still an unknown force until she has been tested with her new found powers and Sam seems to be all over the place with Santana and Dave. Russell doesn’t even want to think about Brittney, he is fully aware she is fuck feeding and that she is also looking for new Chattels behind the scenes, the girl is rebelling just later than her younger siblings. 

 

Filing into the dining room Brittney and Mike are deep in conversation about  family holiday Brittney has suggested to reconnect. Mike is unhappy she is not planning on taking the newborn twins but Brittney knows the wet nurse and the Eunuch can deal with them just fine.

‘Mike I am trying to do something nice for you and you are throwing it in my face again!’ Brittney whines as Mike helps her into her seat.

‘Can we not do this in front of all your family tonight.’ Mike hates this arguing for the family all to hear, it is bad enough when they whisper secrets in the family bond but sharing this is humiliating for him.

Santana and Dave sit happily in their usual spots and Sam chats to Tina quickly about something in the corner, the group pay little attention to Sebastian as he comes into the room and seats himself in Quinn’s place beside Russell.

Brittney looks up first, ‘Quinnie sits there Seb, move along a couple for Rachel.’ Brittney points to where she thinks he should be, the Chattels and the Claims who are at the table will always make way if needed for a family member but Rachel is Quinn’s mate and she doesn’t move for anyone anymore. 

‘I’m good here thanks.’ Sebastian fills his glass with wine and sips in his usual smug manner.

Sam looks to Santana and Sebastian notices this straight away, ‘Sam shouldn’t your Claim be on her knees for you?’ All eyes turn to Sebastian and Santana begins to bristle.

‘Watch your mouth brother.’ Quinn walks in just at the moment Sebastian speaks, ‘And move out of my fucking place too!’ 

Sebastian studies his twin carefully and takes another sip of his wine. Rachel opens the bond,  _ ‘Quinn try to remain calm he wants you to lose your temper with him.’ _

Quinn takes Rachel’s hand and smiles.  _ ‘I know full well what he wants but all he is getting is a humiliation if he isn’t careful, tell him to move Rach let’s see how brave he is.’ _

Quinn and Rachel have been playing with the bond throughout their honeymoon and they have a lot of control over it now, much more than any of the Clan could imagine.

‘Sebastian, lovely to meet you, Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray.’ Rachel offers her hand and the room takes a collective breath. 

Russell is just outside the door and whilst he waits for Judi he is listening to the events unfold in the dining room. He wonders how much of a display Quinn will decide to put on, he knows he would show Sebastian his strength straight away but will Quinn do the same to show her dominant position.

‘Charmed I am sure, is there a menu.’ Sebastian does not take the hand offered then speaks to Rachel like staff.

Quinn opens the bond to Sam, Santana, Brittney and Rachel, no point including Mike he cannot tolerate the bond. 

_ ‘So anyone object to me taking ambridge at that slight on my Mate.’  _ In the bond they all make it clear they agree Sebastian is showing poor manners.

Judi arrives to the dining room but Russell blocks her path, ‘Wait a moment, Sebastian has just insulted Rachel, I want to see how Quinn deals with it.’ 

Judi has a look of horror on her face, Quinn is quite capable of killing Sebastian right there in the dining room, Russell is taking a chance.

‘Seb I know you have been away a while and it may take you time to retune yourself to the family but really, slighting my Mate even a Gyste living under a rock knows that is poor form.’ Quinn remains calm and the bond between her and Rachel is open.

‘Well sister dear, I am back now so be a good girlie and scoot down the table won’t you.’ Sebastian turns to try and stare his sister down, he always used to be able to stare all his siblings out.

Rachel speaks now, filled with the bond and knowing her rights, ‘Last chance Gyste, move!’ Santana shudders at Rachel’s tone and Brittney prepares to cover Mike in case of an explosion.

Sebastian cannot believe this little human thinks she can speak like that to him he stands to face his sister and her midget mate, he doesn’t get to say his piece though.

Firstly he is shocked as are the others in the room as Rachel’s eyes flash to Gyste gold and not Quinn’s then he feels the weight of a thousand tonnes pressing on his chest and has the wind knocked from his lungs.

Judi is held back again by Russell he will not allow Quinn to kill her brother but this is a fascinating show of force from the couple.

‘What’s wrong Seb, cat got your tongue?’ Quinn taunts and no-one in the room can be sure it isn’t actually Rachel assaulting Sebastian right now as Quinn seems so relaxed about it all.

Sebastian splutters and gasps for breath a little more then falls to his knees clutching at his throat, Quinn steps forward and pulls the chair out for Rachel and her Mate sits, then Quinn takes her usual place next to Russell.

Rachel blinks twice and her eyes are back to deep beautiful chocolate and Sebastian is taking huge gulps of air on the floor behind the chairs.

‘Get up Sebastian, you are getting all dirty down there.’ Russell casually says as he enters the room and pulls out his wife’s chair and shakes out her napkin.

As Sebastian settles quietly into the chair next to Rachel Santana struggles to hold in her laugh, Judi talks to the room first though.

‘I am sure we are all pleased to have Sebastian back with us, Sam I am sure you will do your best to help your brother settle.’ Sam smiles at his mother politely, judging on this evening Sebastian is about to become the bane of Sam’s life.

‘Welcome back Seb.’ Brittney clueless as ever speaks to her brother as if he just walked in the room.

_ ‘That was fun, do you think your parents saw any of it?’  _ Rachel asks Quinn through the bond.

_ ‘I am sure they did darling.’  _ Quinn smiles a little more, ‘I was looking for the Winslow papers earlier Daddy, do you know where they went?’ Quinn talks to her Father as she normally would and Russell smiles at his daughter.

‘Ask Phillip, I have a whole bunch of papers hanging about I haven’t gotten round too, will you also look at the Lake development again it is stalling.’ 

Quinn and Russell chat about work happily a little more and Sam is pleased his sister just took the pressure off him again, Quinn has promised to help him with his chores because he struggles so much.

‘Will there be a naming for the children Brit Brit?’ Sebastian talks to his elder sister, Quinn is obviously a bitch and Sam can think again if he believes he will be controlling Sebastian. 

‘Next Saturday, Mike and I thought we might have a few days alone before that, to reconnect.’ Brittney makes her case for some peace and quiet with her claim.

Judi cannot believe her daughter would want to leave the children so soon but she also needs some advice on Blood-Gyste mothers because she accepts she is looking at it all from a human perspective.

Russell knows his wife will hate the idea but it may do Mike and Brittney good, ‘Make sure you leave directions for any decorating you want done in the Lake house before you go darling, don’t forget the blood either.’ Brittney will need to leave a small vial of blood for the children when she is away, Blood-Gyste blood has special qualities and it is the norm for a parent to act as a cure all to their offspring. 

‘I will do it in the morning Daddy, we thought a few days in the city, Mike loves the dancing shows so we can catch a few and then be back for Thursday.’ It all sounds perfectly reasonable so far.

Quinn speaks next directly to Santana, ‘San do you want to come to the Jesse concert with us?’ Quinn hopes she will come because listening to Rachel sing all his songs will be hard on her own.

Sam laughs at his sister’s desperation, ‘Oh Quinnie, do you need a friend to play with?’ 

Sebastian watches the teasing unfold, Quinn and Sam are obviously close and that means Brittney is the obvious weak link he needs to exploit.

‘Sam and I would love to come!’ Santana smirks at her Claimer, now he will have to go with them.

Dave looks about the room, he will be all alone in the house with no-one to protect him, this feels bad.

‘Dave, maybe I could have a couple of days with you this week, we haven’t had a chance to go over things man to man yet have we?’ Russell senses the nerves of the boy and offers up a solution.

‘Thanks Dad, it will be good for David to see how the estate runs.’ Sam knows his Father is keen to involve Dave in the day to day stuff on the Estate, things Judi, Rachel and Santana are not interested in, Mike has babies to care for now and will be no use at all.

 

Rachel is looking for something sexy to tease her Gyste with when the door goes to the outer chamber and she listens for clues as to who is here this late.

 

‘That looked like fun earlier, who was controlling the bond?’ It is Sam and Santana and Sam has questions.

‘Oh me, I am still the only one with projections but Rach can be involved so to speak.’ Quinn flits around the room getting the guests a drink, Santana watches her carefully she doesn’t think she has ever had a drink made by Quinn before.

‘What about the eyes? How does that work?’ Sam would love to be able to do even half what Quinn can.

‘Well I think that has something to do with the Mate bond, we read about it when it first happened and the texts all say it is a Mate thing, Rachel thinks we can learn more through the bond and we are going to read from the older Archive.’ Quinn has been studying hard during her Honeymoon, not only for herself but for a chance to help Sam out a little maybe.

‘We have guests, did you get them a drink Quinn?’ Rachel comes in wearing more suitable attire to entertain.

‘I did, oh do you want snacks too?’ Santana just stares at Quinn, she has obviously handed her balls over to Rachel.

‘Don’t pout Santana, Quinn and I are working on a few exercises together that is why she is being so polite.’ Rachel knows Santana will think Quinn is weak.

‘Yes, Sammy you need to read this, it is a text about bonds and how to increase the effectiveness of the bond, try some of the exercises with Santana.’ Quinn hands the book to Sam and senses something odd.

‘We will, how do you fancy working out with me honey buns?’ Sam is playful to Santana.

‘Sure, can’t hurt can it.’ Santana ignores the term and like Quinn watches Sam and his body language carefully.

  
After an hour or so of chit chat with his sister Sam is back in his bedchamber, he knows Dave is sleeping he can hear the light snore from his room and Santana is going through her nightly routine. Sam glances at the book again and tosses it on the bedside table, for once his bond lets hims down and he cannot see Santana peeping through the crack in the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn gets her first chance to sound Santana out about her plans for the Fabray clan, Tina is very well versed in Quinn's plans. Sebastian makes a rod for his own back as he continues to disrespect the standing of Blood-Gyste Mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee.
> 
> BACKGROUND  
> Tina was originally from a family of learned humans with much freedom, she fell into the hands of the Vamps when her father died and her mother was unable to continue caring for her.   
> Santana has a similar story, her Farther was an Incubus who mated with her mother and cared for them until his death, Russell arranged for Santana and her mother to be taken into the Fabray clan as a debt of honour to Santana's father, Santana is unaware of the debt or the past relationship between Russell, Sue and her Father.

Sebastian is in the Archive before breakfast, he needs to find the text on placement in the family, he was sure as Quinn’s twin he would be the next in line and not Sam should she ascend to take the name of the family from Russell.

‘Can I help you Sir?’ Udan has had a long night with Sebastian who really isn’t like the other Gyste in the household and behaves like a spoilt brat most of the time. Dilas told him Quinn used to be like this but he never heard stories of her making her Eunuch bow and retreat from a room backwards.

‘Yes fetch me coffee and some of those little French biscuits I saw Quinn had yesterday.’ Sebastian dismisses Udan.

Udan is lost, the biscuits Quinn had Rachel and Dilas make for her so he won’t be able to find any.

 

Santana is in a good mood, she is having a good time this week. Quinn being back means Sam has a friend again and already the tensions are leaving the household, she knows Rachel will be able to get through to Brittney if anyone can so that takes another weight from her shoulders. Santana thinks about Brittney and her relationship, they are growing apart she can feel that but there is something more than that, Brittney has a new Guru and Santana is struggling to take on board the crap Brittney is coming out with lately.

Sam said to ignore it and Brit will move on to the next thing soon but Santana is not so sure that is going to happen this time.

‘San do you want to try something?’ Quinn surprises Santana and comes out of nowhere.

‘Fuck Quinn, warn a girl will ya!’ Santana looks for Rachel who is usually right behind the Gyste.

‘She is down at the Lake House with Mike looking at the decoration for next week.’ Quinn pre-empts any question.

‘Did you read my mind?’ Santana asks.

‘Not really but that is something I want you talk to you about.’ Quinn sits in the lounge chair.

‘Go on then, what do you need aunty Tana for now.’ Santana settles in for a long chat with Quinn.

‘I don’t think Sam can read!’ Quinn puts her thoughts out there.

‘How is that possible, he must be able to read.’ Santana knows she could read at a very early age and she has made it her lifes goal to learn as much as she could from the texts and books she fills their chamber with. 

‘OK hear me out, have you ever seen my brother reading a book?’ Quinn makes Santana think and she shakes her head.

‘OK, so apart from the text he had to learn by heart he never really reads anything and the parts of the text he helped Dave with for example he already knows and has our Mother to help him.’ Rachel and Quinn have discussed all this.

‘I guess so, how come no-one noticed though?’ Santana wonders how a child can grow up without having to read to at least one adult.

‘I think when he was small Brittney took on the heavy lifting for the school and because she says the weirdest of things no-one took much notice of Sam, then me and Seb came along and all we did was fight really so he managed to slip through.’ Quinn knows she and her twin were the dominant pairing as children and Sebastian as he does now demanded the spotlight.

‘Makes sense I guess, so how does that fit with Sam being your right hand? How can he possibly be of help to you?’ Santana thinks about how this will play out and wonders if Quinn is actually lining her twin up to succeed Sam.

‘OK, I am going to say something that you are not going to believe but please bare with me ok.’ Quinn has delved deeply into the archive for this information.

‘OK but I warn you he won’t like us plotting.’ Santana knows Sam better than anyone and he is a proud young man.

‘No that isn’t my intention and believe me I already know Sam would say yes, I just need to sound you out first.’ Quinn has a plan.

‘Right, go on.’ Santana is intrigued now.

‘I know a way of you two being able to blood mate.’ Quinn leaves the sentence hanging. 

‘That is impossible.’ Santana knows a Blood-Gyste mating is a chance in a million and Gyste will drive themselves mad looking for their Mate in a lifetime.

‘No it isn’t, I have found the binding text, the secret that the Gyste never wanted to tell, how the human women got the Gyste to lay down their lives for them at the expense of the clans.’ Quinn has an all knowing look that Santana has always hated.

‘This is all bullshit, how is it even possible that something like this existed.’ Santana has never heard anything as stupid as this before.

‘It isn’t stupid Santana, it is very real.’ Tina comes out from her hiding place before Quinn realises she is in the room but hiding out.

‘The Fuck is wrong with you people!’ Santana is taken by surprise again but Quinn doesn’t flinch, she knew Tina was somewhere around as she checked the room when she came in but she has no reason to worry about Tina hearing anything.

‘What do you know about it T?’ Quinn is interested how Tina would know anything but she remembers Tina was not raised in a clan like the other Claims and Chattels and the rebels are more prevalent in these communities.

‘My mother was a scribe for the councils and she took down the lore of the Clans, many spoke about the Blood-Gyste having a human spell that would bring the Humans into the Gyste Clans and make Mating possible. Others though described it as trick the human females used to enthrall the Gyste.’ Tina sits next to Santana who is now interested.

‘Well as far as I can see it isn’t a spell so we are clear for witchcraft but it is a kind of blood thrall.’ Quinn has tried very hard to find all the details for this, her thinking is simple, Santana would make the perfect right hand so if she Mates with Sam and is able to advise her brother fairly.

‘OK a blood thrall, fuck Q that stuff is dangerous!’ Santana knows about the blood thralls the vamps use but this one if different.

‘Look if I promise it is all safe and no-one is going to be banished because of it, in theory would you agree to mate with my brother?’ Quinn tries to cut through all the talking and get to the agreement.

‘In theory, ok yes I would mate with Sam, will it be like you and the Hobbit though and turn me into a mushy nymph?’ Santana doesn’t mind the mind blowing sex but all the missing Sam and pining for him is a step too far.

‘No idea everyone is different, so I can speak with Sam about this and you will go with it and not break his heart by turning him down?’ Quinn is sure Sam will do this and happily mate with Santana for life.

 

Sebastian hasn’t found anything that helps him and he is seriously pissed off, maybe a chat with his Mommy can help him.

‘Mama, hey how are you today?’ Sebastian wanders into his mother’s chamber and sits down, ‘Udan bring us some coffee.’ Judi eyes her son.

‘Mama I need some advice, have you and Daddy had any luck finding me a Claim yet?’ Sebastian attempts to play up to his mother but she is very unsure about him.

‘We wanted to have a talk with you about that actually, obviously we haven’t yet had time to get to know you well enough to ask about your preferences, so where do you fall?’ Judi wonders if a strong Claim like Santana could bring Sebastian into the fold better.

Before Sebastian has a chance to answer though Rachel comes into the room, as the Mate to Gyste like Judi she has a higher standing than anyone else and can freely pass into the rooms of the house.

‘Judi did you… Oh sorry didn’t realise you had company.’ Rachel was lost in her thoughts about the new musical revival going on in town to notice the talking before she come into the room.

‘Guess you didn’t, get out!’ Sebastian has a lot to learn about Rachel and Quinn and Judi holds her breath.

‘Judi, I will leave the revival papers with you, how about we visit the theatre next week after the Naming ceremony.’ Rachel all but ignores her Mate’s twin and leaves the leaflets with her Mother-in-Law.

‘Watch yourself Sebastian, your sister will not tolerate you insulting her Mate and then she will be owed payback, I think maybe you need to work on your manners.’ Judy makes it clear to Sebastian that she is not pleased with him and despite his haughty attitude he will need to heed her warning. 

‘Well the humans are revolting all over the country and having another human in the family is only giving them more power, I do hope Father is watching all this carefully within the council, I have no real preference, just make sure I have an Imp to keep up with me.’ Judi lets her shock show through as her son insults her and Rachel in one breath then flounces out of the room.

 

Quinn searches for Rachel her Mate should have been in the house somewhere but her phone is just ringing to the answer phone and Quinn cannot focus in on her through the bond. 

‘Dilas!’ Quinn calls through to the Eunuch from her chamber, ‘Dilas! Where is Rachel?’ 

Dilas comes from the inner chambers and looks Quinn dead in the eye, ‘With Miss Brittney Mistress.’ 

‘Oh, still, I thought she would be back by now, can you send word to her I cannot get through on her phone.’ Quinn slumps into one of Rachel’s new reading chairs they bought on their Honeymoon, she has to admit they are perfect for their room.

‘Yes Ma’am, Miss Brittney has forbidden cellphones in her home, says they are dangerous to the well being of the babies.’ Dilas explains the reason Rachel is out of signal. 

‘What? She is losing her mind, get us a drink Dilas and let’s have a catch up while I wait.’ Quinn senses something is off with her Eunuch and she wants to make sure he is happy.

‘Of course Miss, I will have Rachel sent a message and then bring some iced tea.’ Quinn nods to the Eunuch and notices a magazine on the coffee table, most of the furniture is changing in the Chambers as Rachel puts her stamp on her home. 

Dilas returns and lays out the tray for them, he takes the other reading chair across from Quinn and relaxes a little. Since the Mating and his promotion to head of house for Quinn and Rachel he has worked hard for the new couple and these little chats are part of a routine he has with his Mistress, the other Eunuch think it strange but Quinn and Rachel are determined to stay on top of things especially after the mess with Pepper and Lucius.

‘I sense some tension from you Dilas, is everything ok?’ Quinn comes straight to the point.

‘Ma’am, I may speak freely here?’ Dilas asks to confirm their easy going relationship, Dilas also knows only criticising Rachel will earn Quinn’s anger.

‘Always Dilas, these catch ups are just between us and my Mate of course.’

Quinn gestures for Dilas to carry on.

‘Your Brother is causing some problems in the house since his return.’ Dilas is unaware of the confrontation between Sebastian and his sister at dinner the night before.

‘Dilas I am not going to make excuses for my twin, I have no idea what has gotten into him and his manners are just rotten so just tell me the truth about his behaviour and if it deserves a dressing down we will deal with it. All my household are to do the same and if they are unable to speak with me or Rachel they should come to you immediately.’ Quinn will not have Sebastian bullying any of her household.

‘I understand Ma’am and I know there is not much you can do about his treatment of his own household but the Eunuch Udan we put with him is being asked to behave in an unusual manner.’ Dilas has never been insulted or humiliated by a Gyste in this household before and despite the reputation Quinn has he has always found her to be fair and thoughtful to her Chattels and Eunuch. 

‘How so?’ Quinn hates the way some treat their staff and although she has had her moments she tries her utmost to remain respectful to all her household. 

‘You do understand Ma’am I tell you this in confidence, I don’t want to cause any problems but I feel I must say something, Sebastian is insisting Udan kneels for him and also that his Eunuch takes on a more old fashion role at all times.’ Quinn is not sure what that means but the kneeling is a show of dominance from Sebastian that is unnecessary. 

‘OK, I will keep an eye open for you but please keep me informed, if it comes to it we will swap Udan out and replace him with an older more learned Eunuch, make sure Udan isn’t depressed by this too.’ Eunuchs have an unusually high suicide rate both in and out of the service of others and Quinn has known several that have taken their own lives over the littlest of things.

‘I will Ma’am thank you for listening.’ Dilas has a genuine smile for his mistress. 

‘I am here for you Dilas as much as you are here for me and my household so it is a partnership.’ Just as Quinn finishes her tea Rachel barrels through the door.

‘Quinn! What is it?’ She looks like she has run through the house. 

Dilas leaves with the tray and empty glasses silently, ‘Did you run?’ Quinn asks her Mate.

‘Yes, I was told it was urgent, you had been desperately trying to get hold of me.’ Rachel looks for signs of stress in her mate but only sees her smirking back at her.

‘Well I am always desperate to see you but I was wondering where you were because I couldn’t reach you on your phone.’ Quinn moves to her mate and takes her in her arms.

‘Really, I ran across the estate for that?’ Rachel pouts at her mate.

‘Well it is never a waste and I was wondering if you would mind sucking my dick as you have some spare time now?’ Quinn wiggles her eyebrows at her Mate and as ridiculous as it is Rachel is happy to oblige her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a cheeky visitor to his shower and is grateful for the company. Tina knows she has seen a text to force a Blood-Gyste to mate but needs to search after dark for it. Rachel is wondering about babies again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

Sam is in the shower and having a quiet moment, he is thinking about all the happenings today with Sebastian, he has his hands full with his brother. Yesterday he insulted Rachel in front of their mother, their Father dressed him down and he seems oblivious to the criticism. Today they went into town to get Sebastian reaquainted with the friends they all used to share and Sebastian became bored so he took himself off to a brothel and spent the afternoon mounting with various prostitutes. 

He barely hears Santana before he feels her wrap her arms around his middle, this isn’t an unheard of event but it is a rare one.

‘San? Everything ok?’ Sam asks.

‘Gyste, I was thinking about you, so I am thrilled to find you naked.’ Santana flirts with her Claimer. 

Sam turns in her arms and sees the lust in her look, she is obviously naked too and Sam likes this side of Santana.

‘Really, so what thoughts did you have?’ Sam offers up his own lines to move this in the right direction. 

‘Sammy, I would like it very much if you took your Claim and fucked her hard and deep like I know you can.’ Santana barely finishes her teasing words when Sam has her up off the floor and with her legs wrapped round his hips walks out of the shower and deposits Santana on the vanity unit.

‘You know you should be careful what you wish for Imp, I have been holding back lately and have some frustrations to let go of.’ Sam moves in to lick at her mark and they both feel the thrill, it may not be as defined as it is for Quinn and Rachel but the bond is there for sure. 

‘Bite me Sam, please.’ Santana is feeling a complete lust haze take her over and although this is something that only happens a few times during their claiming she is desperate to feel Sam’s teeth today. 

Sam continues the assault on her neck but with his fangs tucked firmly away, he reaches between her legs with his hand and feels her wet heat, she is always very receptive and he has never found a better lover. 

Santana tries to pull him closer into her as he runs his fingers through her folds and teases at her clit driving her wild. 

‘Fuck Sam stop being a little bitch and fuck me already!’ Santana wants his dick and she is going to explode if it isn’t forthcoming. 

Sam laughs at his Claims temper, even when Santana needs something she cannot be nice about it.

He reaches between them and grips the base of his dick, although he would never know he is actually very well endowed, he imagines Quinn would out do him even on this but she is average and he is well above average. 

He teasingly eases himself into his Claim and they both sigh with relief.

‘Fuck Sam, you are fucking huge you know that right!’ Sam thinks this is part of the game from Santana and not that actually he is a big boy.

‘Enough for you Imp I am sure.’ Sam begins to thrust and his pace hastens to match the needy Imp wrapped around him.

They rock together, Sam gripping Santana’s ass and pulling her onto him and Santana clings round his neck and squeezes him tightly with her thighs. 

The pace speeds and the harshness of their mounting increases as they chase their climax’s, Santana willing her Gyste on as his pounds her pussy without mercy.

‘Fuck Sam, come on babe, fuck me, fuck yesss!’ Santana starts to rise and in the moment Sam feels something he never has outside of the family bond, he feels the tingle and lets himself go with it, they grunt and moan out as they are driven higher and higher together in their passions.

‘San I’m close. Come on Imp fuck yes, come on fuck Santana you Imp bitch take me, take me!’ Sam stutters in his movements and cums hard inside his Claim, the feel of her Gyste reaching his climax and his words are all Santana needs to finally reach her goal and she screams Sam’s name over and over as she falls apart around his sensitive cock.

When they both catch their breath Sam carries his Claim into his bedchamber and they both lay together in the afterglow. 

  
  


Tina looks again for anyone following her as she heads back from the Archive, she had remembered a black text she saw some time ago when she was researching the Gyste bond for her curiousity. The black text are usually hidden away but this one Tina knows about and she is keen to read again after hearing Quinn’s plan with Santana. Tina wants to help anyway she can, she owes Quinn her life after the Gyste again saved her when she fell off the wagon so she will do anything she can to help.

Sebastian watches the human Chattel make her way back to her chambers with a curious stare, what was the girl doing in the Archive so late? Sebastian is sure she has removed a text from the Gyste Archive and without Quinn’s permission this is forbidden, he will test the girl tomorrow to see if she is attempting to rebel. 

Tina makes it back to the safety of her chambers and turns on her TV for cover, she has no idea who would hear her but she does it anyway.

The text if from the old Claim archive and is a part of the folklore that Rachel had been told, the Claim is forced to submit to a Gyste and the Gyste is instructed how to use force to bind the human to them. In a chapter on dangerous humans there is a passage Tina remembered and she rereads it in her head,  _ ‘It is possible for the human female to cast the Gyste under a thrall, this must be avoided and the Gyste should use all necessary force to ensure they are not ensnared by the human females. A female will attempt the thrall in the bite of the Gyste and the Gyste should be mindful of the tricks a human can play.  _

_ The human female with time can fool the Gyste into believing a Mating has taken place and the Gyste will even go as far as opening the bond to the human and allowing the human female control over the Gyste at their will. This would be a process undertaken over a period of many weeks and many mountings and the Gyste would only notice a slow and steady bond being formed, this is then perceived to be a Mating and the Gyste is bound to the human for life, the blood mating is harder to achieve but there have been several cases where Imps have been able to fool the blood mating with a slow sharing of blood over many months.’ _

This is what Tina remembered as being the Gyste secret, she thinks this is what Quinn has found too and will share the text with her Mistress tomorrow.

 

Quinn and Rachel sit up in bed reading together, Rachel has a text on the naming ceremony with her and Quinn is deeply into a contract between her family and a Vamp family over a patch of land in the city. 

‘Baby, have you thought about names for our children?’ Rachel asks out of curiosity as she reads of the naming rites.

‘Names? No, well maybe a little, we do not name for living relatives it is unlucky but we can share certain names though the family as a tribute.’ Quinn is named for her uncle Burt actually, his name it Lucus Burtram Fabray and Quinn’s full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. 

‘So the silent name you have, we could use a variation of that?’ Rachel asks, she likes the name Luke and wonders if it can be fitted in somewhere.

‘I guess so, I was hoping to have maybe a Shelly or Michelle for your mother?’ Quinn has been working with her Father on a plan for Shelby’s future. 

Rachel has her biggest smile lighting up the room, she is always taken aback when Quinn refers to her mother with respect, ‘Quinn I would be forever grateful for that.’ She leans over and places a loving kiss to the temple of her Gyste.

‘Good, so settled, we should get some sleep darling we have plans to make and babies to practice for.’ Quinn winks, she is not ready for babies just yet and keeps her contraception band on at all times but the desire to impregnate her mate never leaves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please comment


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittney breaks the code of the clan and Mike must suffer the consequences. Rachel bares her teeth to show her claim over Quinn as the Gyste makes her desires known in an untoward fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

Brittney and Mike have gone into the city for their break so they are missing from the Breakfast the following morning, Quinn is enjoying a rather good dry cured bacon from the northern territories and has been moaning with joy at the taste.

‘Really sister, must you eat like a neanderthal!’ Sebastian has heard enough.

Quinn throws a look to Sebastian but he is unaffected by it, she doesn’t scare him even with her stupid pain sharing thingy.

‘Quinn, have you finished the proposals for the lake estate yet?’ Russell ignores the twins bickering and hopes to hold Quinn back from kicking Sebastian’s ass again.

‘I have read through it all, I will sit down with Sam next week and discuss our plan for the building to start, Sam has brought up some good points on accessing the site from west along existing logging roads.’ Sam has said no such thing but Quinn needs to bring him into the fold more to allow her time to make good her plans.

Russell is smiling at his son, Sam is slow most of the time but he shows some promise where the building side of things is concerned and he and Quinn work well together. ‘Good, does anyone know how long Brit will take on the Lake house?’ Russell is baffled by the decorating plans she has put to the Eunuch.

‘Around a month.’ Santana answers for the group and Sebastian bristles, she should remain silent in his eyes and not address the head of the family as an equal.

‘Can I ask you to keep me informed Santana, not let the whole thing get out of hand.’ Again Sebastian is furious his Father would look to a fucking Imp claim for advice on his Gyste daughter, this whole family has gone to shit in his absence. 

‘Of course Sir.’ Santana is happy to help out and Russell knows she is the least likely to end up fighting with Brittney.

 

Tina runs to the courtyard to catch Quinn before she leaves for the country club with Rachel, ‘Quinn, I have something for you.’ 

Quinn turns as she guides her Mate into the car, ‘Tina? What is it?’ Quinn is impatient to get to the club and secure a tennis court.

‘Here, I found this in the Archive, I believe this is something like you are talking about with Santana the other day.’ Quinn looks down to the text in Tina’s hand and sees it is one of the black text.

‘T, where did you find this? It shouldn’t leave the Archive you know that right?’ Quinn pushes the text to Rachel through the open door she doesn’t want anyone seeing her Chattel with a black text.

‘I know but it wasn’t hidden, I have seen it before and it never was put back in the right section, my mother told me about this ritual before I was cast out.’ Tina  hopes she isn’t about to get a telling off, she was only trying to help her Mistress.

‘OK, next time don’t take anything from the Archive, come get me and we will look together ok, I don’t want you getting in trouble.’ Quinn thanks Tina with her eyes and warns her in her own way.

 

‘What is this?’ Rachel asks as Quinn settles into the car and Dilas pulls away from the house, Quinn doesn’t answer straight away but instead closes the screen on the town car and Rachel eyes her suspiciously.

‘Quinn I am not blowing you on the way to the country club, those Gyste there will smell it on me!’ 

Quinn frowns at Rachel’s comment then her brain catches up, ‘No Rach, the text you have is not meant to leave the house, T found it and snuck it out. I don’t want Dilas hearing us talk about it and the Gyste better not be close enough to smell anything on you!’ 

Rachel chuckles as her jealous Gyste begins to stir, ‘ I thought your cousins will be at the club today? I thought they were full Blood-Gyste?’ Rachel asks.

‘Oh Liam and Simon?’ Quinn forgot they were meeting for a drink in the afternoon, ‘They are full Gyste but I had forgotten about them, I meant the true-Gyste that hang around like a bad smell all the time.’ Quinn snips about her distant family members who act all important at the club because they have the Fabray name but actually bring little to the Clan.

‘You are funny, your family is so complicated, True-Gyste, Blood-Gyste, Halflings and even the odd Imp thrown in, you all have a stick up your ass about being Fabray.’ Rachel is teasing and Quinn knows she is but Rachel is right the family has many versions and at the top sits the Blood-Gyste and they know it. 

‘Anyway,’ Quinn moves the conversation back to the text before they arrive at the Club. ‘This text is a secret and humans are not meant to know about it, Tina shouldn’t have touched it and we cannot talk about it in the open, do you get what I mean?’ Quinn needs Rachel to keep the text to herself and not discuss it in case she is overheard. 

‘I understand Quinn, what is in it then that is so secret?’ Rachel looks at the old text again and it smells musty.

‘I believe there is reference to the Mating I spoke to Santana about.’ Quinn has never seen this text before but she will make sure she studies it later.

‘Like the story we found in Atlanta?’ Quinn and Rachel had visited the site of a Gyste burial ground and they read about the Human females being able to force a Gyste to mate with them.

‘Yes I believe it is, I hope there is more information on how we would achieve this with Santana and Sam.’ Quinn is keen to make Sam more important to the family than Sebastian especially as Quinn cannot trust Sebastian.

‘What good will this do though Quinn, won’t this make Sam weaker in the long run?’ Rachel has wondered about this, will this make Sam a thrall to his Claim.

‘I think actually what will happen will be that Sam is able to take the knowledge that Santana has and use it to his advantage, Sam is not stupid I don’t think but he seems to struggle with his academics.’ Quinn and Rachel believe he cannot read well and Santana is one of the smartest people they know. 

 

Brittney and Mike are having a hard time together, the usual give and take is collapsing and Mike finds himself resenting his Claimer and her behaviour.

‘It was you who was crazy mad about having babies Brit, you were the one who wanted us to try and try again when you didn’t get pregnant, what has happened now they are here?’ Mike rants again, Brittney has no interest in shopping for gowns for the Babies and Mike cannot go alone.

‘What do you mean? My parents wanted those children, they want to fill the estate with Blood-Gyste, it isn’t my fault you couldn’t give me Blood-Gyste babies, my father won’t want to have a house full of fucking halflings you’ll see!’ Brittney is teetering on the edge of a temper but Mike cannot see it, it happens so rarely that he is not used to the way she is behaving.

‘If you don’t want to be a mother why don’t you just leave us and go be with the fucking feeds you are spending all your time with!’ Mike is furiously screaming in Brittneys face, she is making him look a fool.

Brittney lets the Gyste out, he is her Claim and she will not be spoken to like a common Gyste, ‘How dare you, you forget who is on top in this relationship, I have half a mind to remind you of my rights!’ Brittney hits Mike square in the chest and he gets an idea of how strong his Claimer is for the first time in a long time.

As Mike stumbles back he has had enough, he does everything for Brittney and she couldn’t care less about him or the hard work he does, he is going to show her he isn’t a pushover. 

The problem with deciding to hit a Gyste is they see things quicker than a human would and they are able to react so much faster too, as Mike raises his hand to slap Brit she is quick and grabs his wrist without a thought. She pulls and twists him as he screams out in pain, Brittney has let the Gyste rise in anger and her teeth are bared and the golden eyes glow with power.

‘I told you I am the Mistress in this house!’ Brittney sinks her teeth into her Claim and draws from his mark a mouthful of his blood. The blood tastes good and Brittney becomes lost in the beginnings of blood lust, she is having her moment whether Mike agrees or not. 

 

Russell answers the phone in his office he is waiting for a potential Claim to return a call and snatches up the receiver.

On the other end of the line the last thing he expects is a call from his eldest daughter’s Eunuch informing him she has gone into blood lust and attacked the father of her children. Brittney has never come even close to this before and so when Russell hangs up on the call he slams the receiver down in complete bafflement. 

‘Phillip! PHILLIP!’ Russell calls out to his personal Eunuch who is expecting a rant from his master after he heard the news from New York.

‘Sir.’ Phillip shows his submission, he knows Russell is having a temper and he doesn’t want to add to the stress in the room.

‘Get Brittney back here immediately, find out how Mike is and if need be get blood from Quinn and get it to him, I cannot believe this, she is meant to be the calm one for fucks sake.’ Russell sends out his orders and then considers going to New York himself to drag Brittney back.

‘Sir may I speak freely a moment.’ Russell takes a breath but he swears if this fucking Eunuch dares tell him how to handle another one of his children today Russell will kill him with his bare hands. 

‘Go ahead Phillip, make it quick though I need time alone.’ Russell will listen to his personal Eunuch one more time.

‘Brittney has been spending a lot of time with a Guru called Terri Schuester, she has a pedigree but is very much of the opinion that a Gytse needs to let out their tempers and show their dominance at all time.’ Phillip has heard a few of the sessions with Brittney and Terri will repeatedly encourage Brittney to fuck feed as is her right.

‘OK, Thank you Phillip I will look into it.’ Russell makes a note but he has not been aware that Brittney may have become involved with a sex cult.

 

At the Country Club Quinn is bristling with anger, Rachel is receiving a massage from a young female Imp and seems to be enjoying herself. ‘Quinn, I told you to go get something to eat, stop hovering for Gods sake you are making the girl nervous!’ Rachel is struggling to relax with her Mate in the room and so tense.

‘But Rachel…’ Quinn stops herself from whining as it would be embarrassing in front of an Imp. ‘I will go find a table for us, you can order when you join me.’ Quinn attempts to drop the tone in her voice and give herself more authority.

As Quinn leaves the room the Imp smirks, maybe the Blood-Gyste are not as tough as she has been led to believe.

‘Don’t fool yourself about my Mate, she is very possessive and I asked her to leave so that she did not take her temper out on you, she hates to see my body touched and struggles to contain her rage, I have to say I find the whole thing very thrilling.’ Rachel warns the Imp not to think she has gotten anything over on the Gyste.

 

In the restaurant of the Country Club Quinn orders some vegan lunch and a glass of wine for her Mate, Quinn will stick to water as the wine has no effect and for the life of her she cannot work out why her brother Sebastian continually drinks it. 

‘Miss, there is a call for you.’ A server hands Quinn a tray with a phone on it.

Lifting the phone Quinn is perplexed, ‘Hello?’ 

‘Quinn, come back to the estate immediately, I have no idea why you cannot answer your fucking phone or where Dilas is but get back here now!’ Russell hangs up and Quinn just stares at the phone.

 

In the massage room Rachel is almost asleep when her Mate bursts through the door, ‘Rachel we need to leave, come on.’ Quinn gives an instruction.

Before Rachel can complain and embarrass her Gyste Quinn opens the bond,  _ ‘Father has summoned us, just let’s go.’  _

Rachel stands and quickly dresses for her Mate, ‘I will have Dilas bring the car round to the front, please do not dither.’ Quinn tries to keep the stress from her voice so she doesn’t cause Rachel to worry.

 

When Dilas pulls the car alongside the steps to the club Quinn is waiting impatiently for her Mate, ‘Just waiting for Rachel Dilly, keep the car running and be ready to break some speed limits.’ 

When Rachel rushes to the car Quinn sees her into her seat and then goes round to get in her own side.

‘Dilas do you know what is happening?’ Quinn’s first thought is Sebastian and Sam have fought and Russell has called for backup. 

‘I understand it is Brittney, you need to give some blood as I understand it but I am afraid I have no other details as of yet.’ Dilas is in constant contact with the estate now but he was enjoying some free time with a lady when the calls were coming in and he hates that he probably won’t get another chance to mount now for months. The common misconception about Eunuch is that they are either castrated or impotent, neither of these theories are true, they are a Imp clan that sees service as an honour and they happily devote their lives to the Blood-Gyste clans like monks and the Guru clans. 

Quinn cannot think of a reason for Brittney to need her blood and Quinn knows she uses her Chattels as fuck feeds since the children were born so she would be surprised if she has had an accident whilst feeding.

Rachel wonders what all this means, Quinn seems really tense in the bond and Dilas is being very jumpy.

Once back at the house Dilas opens the door for Rachel and she heads into the house and back to their chamber to change. 

‘Dilly, where were you?’ Quinn asks so she can cover for her Eunuch if need be.

‘I was at a club Ma’am.’ Dilas looks at the ground.

Quinn laughs out but keeps it in, ‘Were you mounting with someone?’ Quinn knows that look.

Dilas keeps his head down, ‘Yes Ma’am, sorry Ma’am.’ Quinn smiles again.

‘Don’t be ridiculous Dilas, you know you can bring someone back if you need, I am happy for you.’ Dilas won’t be doing that but he is grateful his Mistress is understanding. 

 

Russell shouts down the phone again at an unknown person on the line and when Quinn walks in he is mid rant, slamming the phone down to speak with his daughter.

‘Have you given some blood yet?’ He asks her first. 

‘Phillip is just bringing the kit, what is going on Dad?’ Quinn asks and sits as she rolls up her sleeve to prepare herself for the donation. 

‘Brittney went into blood lust and attacked Mike, he is in a bad way Quinn, your blood should bring him round, Brit is on her way back under sedation.’ Quinn is amazed by the story from Russell, her sister has never had such a relapse since she ascended. 

‘How has this happened? Where is Mike?’ Quinn has much to process as Phillip returns with the blood kit.

Phillip draws the blood and Quinn shudders a little, she is ok with needles but taking blood from and Gyste is a risk and she is already stressed.

‘Thank you Ma’am, all done.’ Phillip eyes down removes himself from the room.

‘You should take Rachel and be with Mike, he is in a hospital and I want him back here ASAP, I don’t want this being blown out of proportion.’ Russell does not want the Domus involved, Mike will remain silent and the Eunuch at his side will remain tight lipped until a member of the family arrives to deal with this.

‘OK, Daddy, seriously what is going on with Brittney, she has become a different person and if this is what happens when she has children she needs to take a break from us all!’ Quinn makes her voice calm but she will not allow her sister to become a problem and possibly harm her Mate, Quinn will need to keep an eye on things closely.

 

Mike wakes in a strange bed with a bright light in his eyes, he hurts all over and his right eye won’t open so he tries to move what is in the way from it and a searing pain shoots through his whole body.

‘Hey hold up there tiger!’ A tall nurse comes quickly to Mike’s aid.

The nurse fiddles with something just out of his eyeline and suddenly he feels warmth throughout his body and a calm settles over him.

‘There, that is better isn’t it, has the pain settled some?’ The nurse asks.

‘Better, where is Brit?’ Mike struggles to make his words come out.

‘I am not sure I can find out but you were brought in alone.’ The Dr told her that the boy was a Chattel and this is possibly a punishment so not to ask too many questions.

There is some raised voices out in the hallway and the nurse goes out to see Dr Wilson facing down with a man in a really weird suit.

‘You cannot go in there with him, I don’t care who you think you are you are not his owner and I will not allow you to tamper with his care.’ Wilson is determined to stand his ground.

‘One of the family will be here in a short time and if she discovers you have refused our help there will be trouble!’ Phillip tries to get past this idiot of a Dr and give Mike the blood that will help him.

‘Dr, may I speak with you.’ The nurse has dealt with many Clans in the past and she knows they all have their own practices.

‘You should let him in there, we will watch him but the clan must have sent him and I am sure the boy is claimed from a high blood family, he has no marking on his skin.’ If Mike was from a lesser family or a vamp family he would probably have been branded to mark Brittney’s ownership.

‘I have seen how these animals behave, I will not have any patient of mine mistreated.’ Wilson finishes and turns to dismiss Phillip again but comes face to face with golden eyes and sharp pointy teeth.

Rachel speaks though, ‘Phillip, go tend to Mike’s needs, we will be there presently.’ Phillip leaves to see the extent of Mike’s injuries. 

Quinn remains still and smirks at the Dr, she is able to intimidate easily the red eyes of a vampire is so common to humans and Imps that they barely bat an eye but the glowing golden orbs of a Blood-Gyste instill fear in even the most hardened of people.

For effect and to intimidate even more Quinn allows Rachel’s eyes to flash yellow too, ‘My mate is very disappointed that you feel her clan are monsters, she is as you can see visibly upset at the thought, we have come to ensure Mike has the very best treatment available to him and so Quinn will be happy to assist you in finding a Dr who has a good working knowledge of Blood-Gyste Claims.’ Rachel loves the feeling of power the bond gives her.

The nurse speaks because Wilson has been struck dumb by the sight of the Gyste and her mate. ‘Of course, we are here to assist you in anything you need, I have good knowledge of the High-Blood clans and will be here as you need me.’ Quinn accepts this and revels in the fear from the Dr. 

Quinn takes Rachel’s hand and leads her into Mike’s room their eyes returning to their regular colour as they do.

The beaten body of Mike is a shock to Rachel and she flinches at the sight, she knows the Blood-Gyste show no mercy in a rage but Mike is the Claim to Brittney and the father of her children, how could she do this to him?

‘Rachel, this is a very unusual happening, you should not fear.’ Phillip knows what Rachel is thinking and knows how Quinn worries for her mate at all times, he has been with Russell and Judi for many years and he knows how the Gyste fret about their mates.

Quinn looks to Phillip, he and Dilas are afforded the freedom to speak freely to her mate and she is grateful he has some reassurance to offer Rachel. ‘Phillip, there is more blood available to him, just say the word.’ Quinn turns as she senses a presence behind her.

‘Ma’am I assure you he has had the very best of care from us.’ The tall nurse offers an explanation.

‘I do not doubt that, the bite of a Blood-Gyste is difficult to treat at the best of times, my blood will be given as an antidote to the venom flowing through his system, this will calm his pain and allow his body to heal more rapidly.’ Quinn likes this nurse she has a presence that is knowledgeable and calming and this is comforting to the Gyste. 

‘I should apologise for the Dr, he has been in the colonies treating the victims of Vampire attacks for many years, he has only just encountered the caste system in this country and still sees things in a black and white sense.’ Marley the nurse offers an explanation and hopes this Blood-Gyste will accept it.

‘Thank you,’ Quinn reads the name tag of the nurse, ‘Marley? I am Quinn and this is my Mate Rachel, she will deal freely with you throughout Mike’s stay.’ Quinn offers to make clear to the Nurse and Rachel that both may speak freely without the confines of the lore of the Gyste.

Rachel steps forward and offers her hand, Marley looks to the Gyste and sees Quinn’s smiling face and takes the proffered hand as a greeting, ‘I have never actually met a High Blood-Gyste before, least of all a mated one.’ The innocence of the statement makes Rachel smile, this nurse has a genuine aura about her and Rachel knows Mike will be treated with respect.

Quinn wonders briefly what she should say but decides to clarify one thing, ‘This was not a punishment, our clan do not show physical violence to those in our charge, my Sister is suffering some post-partum depression and lost control, unfortunately we Gyste are quick to anger and this has all been a very regrettable incident, Mike will be taken as soon as we can back to the estate where we can care for him.’ Phillip looks to Rachel, she has changed Quinn and Phillip knows it is for the better, the clan will have a long and strong future in the hands of this pair. 

‘If I may ask just one thing Ma’am,’ Marley hopes not to offend and Quinn offers her eyes for Marley to continue, ‘Will Mike be cast out after this?’ 

Quinn takes a moment, she cannot imagine her family blaming him but she is aware of the rules if Brittney decides she cannot continue with Mike as a claim. ‘We have a way of keeping all of our claims within the clan regardless of how the brattish Gyste behave, we have many branches to our family tree and we never forsake those we are bound to care for for life, we are not Vamps after all.’ Quinn hopes her words offer comfort to the nurse, ‘We also have openings in the family for those who wish to learn more about the clan, I believe we have a need for clinically trained staff in the research department all the time.’ Quinn offers in an almost flirty tone and then hears the rumble from her mate. 

Rachel moves a little closer to Quinn to stake her claim but Marley is not affected, she is however curious about Quinn’s offer, she could treble her salary in a position outside the hospital.

Phillip will make sure Marley has a contact in Fabray Inc. should she need it and will make them aware the offer comes from Quinn but he also sees the desire Quinn shows for the tall nurse and makes a note to mention this to Russell, the Gyste are notorious for their rampant labido and Russell needs to guide Quinn as she is now Mated. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from the attack leaves the Gyste raw with emotion, each one blaming themselves for missing the signs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

Brittney screams in anger again, she had woken to the Guru’s over seeing her and she knows she is in the temple again. The thrill for her from the blood-lust is still at the front of her mind and she shivers in pleasure at the memory.

‘Child you have made a grave error in judgement.’ The lead Guru attempts to get into the mind of the Gyste but she is struggling against him.

‘I assure you Gyste, I have all the time in the world to break you and I will break you child, I have never failed in my tasks.’ Brittney faces a long stay with the Guru, she is still coming round properly and this allows her to keep the Guru out of her head and soon she will call for the assistance of Terri, that will get her out of this mess.

 

‘Russell, how could we see something like this coming, we had assumed it was the pregnancy and then the birth of the children that caused her to behave out of character, how were we to know she has been consorting with a cultist.’ Judi again attempts to calm her husband, Quinn sent word back that Mike has been battered and bled in a violent fashion and he has received two vials of Quinn’s blood to help him. 

‘Darling I know all this but do you not think we could have done more, I am not saying we did not do as much as we thought we should but we could have looked further into her life.’ Russell blames himself, he should have been closer to Brittney and he should have tried harder to understand how his Daughter was struggling.

‘Would we have second sight my love.’ Judi quotes an old text. 

‘True my love, you know how funny it is that twelve months ago we sat here worrying that we would never be able to tame Quinn and now she is Mated and the first in the family to offer up herself for the Claims.’ Russell smiles at his Mate and she she has a similar look to his.

 

Dilas has checked the chamber for his Mistresses again, Quinn has always been particular with her needs and in times of stress her need for precision is always amplified.

‘Hey Dilly, are they due back soon?’ Santana is keen for news on Mike and Sam is busy with the wet nurse helping the babies, the scent of their mothers twin is calming to them.

‘Yes any time now Miss Santana, do you want to wait for them?’ Dilas has warmed to Santana, she is very good with Miss Rachel and Quinn and they have a strong friendship.

‘I will wait if that is ok, I don’t need anything though thank you Dilas.’ The Imp had a reputation for being a bitch but to Dilas she is always polite and courteous. 

There is a slight dip in the lights in the room and Santana looks about to see what it is, ‘They are home now.’ Dilas says.

‘OK, that is just fucking creepy!’ Dilas laughs at her face of shock but he uses a silent bell to inform him Quinn is in the building it means he always has someone available to her.

Quinn and Rachel come through the door a few moments later both look tired from the journey.

‘Hey San!’ Quinn greets her friend with a tired smile.

‘I won’t keep you, you look exhausted, how is Mike though?’ Santana only came to ask this. 

‘Quinn’s blood has done him the world of good physically but we have no idea how he is going to react to this.’ Rachel and Quinn worry Mike may be permanently damaged mentally from this attack. Rachel herself cannot imagine how she would have ever recovered had Quinn continued her attack when they were first together, how do you forget the rage of a Gyste when they use it against you.

‘I understand, if you need me for anything just call down, Brit is with the Guru and she is in a mess from what I hear too.’ Santana kisses Rachel’s head gently and turns to leave them to rest.

Quinn takes her things into the bedchamber and puts the bag in front of the closet, Dilas will deal with it tomorrow.

‘Do you need a drink or anything?’ Rachel asks her Mate, she can see the fatigue etched on the face of Quinn. 

‘Just water for bed Baby, really all I need is to lay with you and hold you.’ Quinn feels detached from it all really but needs to reconnect with Rachel.

‘Get changed and I will be right back.’ Rachel goes for the water and Quinn strips down for bed.

When she returns Quinn is in the sheets and Rachel takes a moment, she can see the outline of Quinn’s body under the light white sheet and as usual she is naked, Rachel has become accustomed to the Gyste and her lack of clothes most of the time when they are alone.

‘Come on Rach I’m getting cold.’ Quinn is far from cold but they joke like this about Quinn needing a cuddle more often than not.

Rachel climbs in the bed and settles as the little spoon, Quinn is as usual warm to the touch and her body is like a really sexy hot water bottle most of the time. Rachel remembers a time before Quinn when she would have several blankets on her bed to keep her warm, Quinn now takes the place now of those as the comfort Rachel needs.

‘You know I could never hurt you Rach don’t you?’ Quinn nuzzles her Mate and holds her tightly against her body.

‘I know Quinn, I have no idea what happened but I know we would never let it get to that point, we are a team Baby and this is our forever.’ Rachel reassures her Gyste that she is in this and trusts her completely, Quinn needs this sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far, please comment..


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs something unusual from Santana but as they grow closer she is happy to oblige, Sebastian is again at the centre of an argument and Judi decides to step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee.
> 
> I know many of you do not like the Sam/Santana pairing but please hang in there with them, they are the perfect couple for the story....

Sam is late to bed again, it has been three days since Mike came home and he is up on his feet but unable to face the children.

‘Did Mike help out at all?’ Santana is in Sam’s bed and he is pleased she has decided to come tonight to him.

‘No, mother says to let him make his own way back to them but I really think he is finished here, I cannot imagine how all this will end.’ Sam strips down to his boxers and gets into the bed with Santana, she is reading and is propped up on pillows.

‘Can Mike actually leave Brittney?’ Santana asks because she thought only the Gyste could cast the Claim out.

‘Why looking for an exit?’ Sam is joking but it comes out all wrong and he realises as soon as he sees Santana staring back at him. ‘I am sorry, that really should have been funnier than it was.’ Sam tries to apologise.

‘I wanted to know because he is so unhappy right now I hope he doesn’t do anything stupid in the short term.’ Santana puts her book away and moves the pillows around to get into a sleeping position.

‘Me too, Brit is no better she is furious Terri isn’t allowed to see her and refuses to take responsibility for what has happened.’ Sam moves closer and they lay side by side together.

‘I’m sorry, I know all this is playing on your mind, just remember I trust you ok.’ Santana needs to reassure him because she knows Dave at least has been shaken by this.

‘I trust you too, San..’ Sam hesitates and Santana gently caresses his face to get him to continue. ‘Make love with me, be the top for me.’

Santana weighs this up and in the past she has always resisted rutting with him during stressful times but this plea is something different.

Santana rolls Sam over and climbs on him, she moves in and kisses him gently, they both take a moment to adjust to the different sensation of this kind of kiss. Santana deepens the contact and starts to move things forward for them, they are used to each others bodies and Santana starts to flood her panties. 

Sam allows himself to relax, he is not used to allowing Santana or anyone to take the lead from him in the bedroom but her touches are just right to make him rise to the occasion. 

Santana wriggles herself free of her night wear and pulls Sam’s boxers down his thighs to release his cock, Sam feels his dick harden more and knows Santana will take good care of him.

‘Sam, open your bond, let me try to focus on it.’ Sam doesn’t know what she hopes for but he does as she asks, they have been doing the exercises from Quinn and feel closer.

Santana lowers herself onto her Claimer and takes a deep breath as he fills her to the hilt, she knows he is unaware just how big he is as he has always questioned if he pleases her and yet she cannot begin to imagine how Dave takes him.

‘You fill me Sam, like nothing else ever could.’ Santana is slow and teasing, making the Gyste feel all of her as she rides him.

Sam is in rapture at Santana riding him and with the bond open his senses are heightened as his Gyste fights for dominance. Sam raises his hips a little to speed things up and Santana feels this straight away.

‘No Gyste, I am in charge here stop trying to take the control back.’ Santana looks across to the bedside table for something and sees a towel draped by the chair, she lifts off and Sam moans in frustration. 

‘Wait Gyste, I want to try something with you, be good now no touching.’ Santana gets the towel and then takes a belt from Sam’s drawer.

Sam eyes his Claim suspiciously, she cannot be serious the Gyste will kill her if she tries to restrain him.

‘Be a good Gyste give me your wrists.’ Sam looks baffled.

‘You cannot be serious Santana?’ Sam panics a little.

‘Please Sam just try ok, I am going to restrain your wrists and then cover your eyes with the towel, just focus on me.’ Santana holds his wrists and wraps the leather belt around twice then using the buckle secures him to the slatted headboard, then she take the towel and makes a blindfold for her Gyste.

Sam is panting to control the Gyste, he knows if she could see his eyes she would be staring at golden orbs and his teeth are starting to protrude.

Santana runs her tongue over his body, first his rock hard abs then up to his pecs and then she nips lightly at first on his nipples and then sinks her teeth into him and he writhes and calls out to her.

‘Fuck Santana! You are a bitch you know that right!’ Sam is painfully hard and he is desperate for her to impale herself on him again. 

‘Concentrate on my voice Sammy and my touch, let me in baby.’ Santana and Quinn have talked about the bond and the heightened state a Gyste feels during sex and she is going to try and tap into Sam as they make love. 

Santana continues to taste Sam’s skin and he is waiting for the next painful bite but it doesn’t come and the Gyste begins to relax.

His senses are firing like never before, he can hear every breath Santana takes, fuck he can hear her heart beat if he concentrates hard enough and the emotion of it is thrilling beyond anything he has ever felt. 

Santana nips Sam’s thighs and he hisses at the idea of a bite, she knows she has him in the palm of her hand and so she takes him into her mouth and gives him a hard slurping suck which makes his eyes roll back in his head.

‘Fuck San! Yes baby Yes.’ Sam has always loved his dick sucked and Santana is really good at it so he enjoys it ten times more. 

Santana quickly releases him and sits back up onto his dick, she feels the fullness again and begins to rock over him.

Santana feels the jolt similar to the one she gets when Quinn plays with the bond and relaxes into a faster rhythm.

Sam is completely in the moment now, he is in such utter pleasure that he is not entirely sure what he is doing and Santana has complete control from her position above him, ‘Come on Sam fuck your Imp baby.’ Santana speeds up and leans to press the Gyste into the bed by his shoulders. 

Both are chasing their orgasm hard, Sam unable to use his usual senses is focussing in on the smell of his Claim and her voice so he is completely concentrating on her and her alone. This selflessness causes his bond to envelope her and they both scream out in pleasure, Sam is desperate for her to cum and in his mind he is willing it to happen to bring him the relief he is chasing.

Santana is out of her own control and she is just a big ball of pleasure the edges of her mind are fracturing as she begins to tear at the seems and her orgasm is coming faster than she can control.

‘Sam, Sam, Fuck, Sam, Sammy!.’ Santana screams out the rest in a garbled version of yes and please that she is sure the whole house just heard but fuck it she couldn’t bring herself to care.

As Santana falls over the edge she allows her body to fall limply onto Sam and he finishes his orgasm with a final furious thrust. Then for both of them blackness as they are both overcome and pass out. 

 

Quinn jolts up in bed and Rachel is quick to react, ‘What is it Quinn darling?’ She asks as she turns on the side light.

‘Did you hear that? The screaming?’ Quinn was woken by a woman screaming.

‘It is just a dream baby, just go back to sleep.’ Rachel turns off the light again and pulls her Gyste into her, Quinn has been restless with everything that is going on and Rachel believes it is still all about Brittney.

 

Sebastian rolls and punches his pillow, bloody Sam and that nympho Imp, she is a screaming bitch even in the sack. Sebastian in glad his brother is giving it to her though, she probably likes it dirty and rough and a Gyste can do that. Sebastian imagines he has Santana on all fours for him and he starts to pump at his own dick, just as he imagines his teeth piercing her neck ten minutes later he comes into the sheets and falls back sated for now. 

 

Russell dropped his glass in the bathroom when he felt a jolt through the bond, at first he thought is was Quinn messing around again but when he focused a little more he realised it was actually Sam. From his side of the house he cannot hear the screams from the pair but he is well aware what his son and his Claim are doing.

‘Did you drop a glass?’ Judi is sleepy but heard the noise.

‘Yes, don’t worry a Eunuch is dealing with it now, go back to sleep.’ Russell nuzzles his mates mark that he has cherished all these years.

‘Stop it, behave yourself.’ Sleepy Judi is still the sweetest thing in the world to him and he spoons her tightly. 

 

When Santana finally stirs she lets Sam slip from her still sensitive pussy and groans at the release, he is the wet spot now. 

She unties the Gyste and removes the towel and to her surprise golden eyes stare back at her, she takes a moment but it is Sam in there.

‘I love you San, I love you so much.’ Santana leans down and gives her Claimer a chaste kiss at his declaration.

‘I know baby and I love you, I swear I love you Sammy.’ Santana rubs his arms and helps him move across the bed as he has stiffened up from the position. Santana remembers the day Quinn showed her how her bond worked, tonight was the same but different at the same time, the intensity was the same but the emotion of it was different.

Sam grumbles at her restless mind and he holds her tighter until they both drift back into a deep sleep. 

 

At breakfast the following morning Quinn, Sebastian and Russell are all lacking their usual hours of sleep but Sam and Santana bounce into the dining room like new born deer.

‘You are very bright this morning Santana, sleep well?’ Rachel asks because her Gyste tossed and turned all night causing her to have a broken night’s rest.

‘Indeed I did Hobbit, I am fully refreshed for our day at the salon, Judi will you be taking Marcus?’ Judi has a Eunuch with particularly skilled hands in the Massage and Santana needs to work a few knots.

‘He is free, I will have Phillip send him, are your shoulders feeling tight?’ Judi knows Santana often feels her stresses in her shoulders as the pair have talked about this often.

Sebastian snorts a laugh and mutter, ‘Lower down I am sure.’ 

‘What was that!’ Sam interrupts as he hears his brother perfectly well, his bond is heightened today and he feels closer to Santana somehow.

‘Nothing, geez you’re so touchy over a…’ Sebastian doesn’t get to finish his words as he is gripped by a lightening bolt pain behind his eyes and drops his head to the table.

Russell looks at his stricken son then to Quinn who is feeding her Mate some blueberries and seems not to be taking any notice, when Russell quickly opens the bond though it is Quinn who looks round all guilty.

Judi knows the Gyste children are fighting in the bond and she is getting tired of this now, ‘Quinn let him up! Sebastian spend the morning with the Guru and learn some manners!’ Judi finishes her coffee and Russell knows she is ready to leave to ready herself for her day and stands.

‘See you at 8.45 Santana for the car, Rachel do you have those hair magazines, I may fancy a change today.’ Judi follows Russell out of the room.

‘You know sister, if you keep messing with my head like that I may make a stupid mistake, I understand you cannot be held responsible for your actions if you are under a thrall.’ The threat is clear and both Quinn and Sam bristle.

It is actually Sam who opens the bond to Quinn but Quinn brings Rachel and Santana in.  _ ‘He is dangerous sister, we all need to be mindful of that.  _

Santana nods at Sam’s words,  _ ‘We need to move ahead with our plans.’  _

_ ‘I agree, we will talk when the little shit is at the Guru Sam.’  _ Quinn closes the bond and Sebastian is staring.

‘You know that little party trick is losing its glamour!’ He snipes at his siblings.

‘Really, is that why you have been raiding the archives looking for a way to force your second ascension?’ Quinn knows so much about the things that happen in this house, she is highly thought of these days and all the Eunuch follow her lead.

‘Once I have a slutty Claim like you two I am sure it will begin.’ Sebastian makes a hasty exit before Quinn can glamour him or Sam can punch his lights out in the old fashioned way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana is enraged by a Vamp and decides finally to force her respect, Quinn needs Sam to understand her plans and sets out her stall for him to take her side in the future of the clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

Quinn and Sam are together in her Chamber, the Claims have gone with Judi to the salon for some pampering and Sebastian is in meditation despite his temper over the order.

‘Dad snuck out just after Mama left you know.’ Sam has seen this happen many time.

‘Don’t worry about that Sammy, they have been together a long time and they are comfortable with all aspects of the Gyste.’ Quinn knows where their father has gone and doesn’t worry about such things like Sam does.

‘Will you cheat on Rachel?’ Sam asks without preamble.

‘We haven’t talked much about this, I know once we are able to fully control the bond I may need some release but for now she is the sole focus of my desires.’ Quinn and Rachel have talked about the prospect and Rachel became very upset so Quinn has left that discussion for a better time.

‘Anyway.’ Quinn remembers, ‘You can talk you have Santana and Dave on your dick!’

Sam blushes which is unlike him, ‘I wanted to talk to you about that actually.’ Sam reaches for his coke and takes a breath.

‘Last night Santana and I did something unusual and it seems to have left me kind of raw.’ Quinn raises her eyebrow and stares her brother down.

‘Are you trying to read me because I can just tell you.’ Sam take offence that Quinn is trying to bypass his free will in this way.

‘I’m not but I was just trying to think how the fuck Santana talked you into pegging.’ Sam looks horrified at the thought.

‘No not that, Gods Quinn what is wrong with you, no we made love, like slow and shit.’ Sam explains quickly before his sister can continue her train of thought.

‘Oh, OK, Rach and I do that all the time, it is so much better when the Human is invested in the sex you know.’ Quinn has only experienced this with Rachel previously she had just mounted and rut with women from all clans.

‘Yeah sure you do but I initiated it and Santana and I have always been you know more like friends that fuck than a couple.’ Sam looks thoughtful and Quinn realises this is a serious thing for him.

‘Sammy, she and you are bonded there has been much you have shared together I am sure it is normal to feel more connected with her as time goes by.’ Quinn cannot imagine how Sam feels, he took Santana as a Claim and they never really hit it off, she slept with him because as an Imp she is highly driven like that and with her Incubi heritage the need is amplified. Santana never offered Sam any real feelings though and Quinn thinks her obsession with their sister was more about dominance than true love despite Santana declaring her love for the Gyste.

‘No it was different, she wanted me to open the bond while we mounted, I know she is jealous of your abilities but…’ Quinn breaks in.

‘No Sam, Santana and I have talked that through, there is no problem with us I promise you.’ Quinn hasn’t approached Sam with her ideas yet, Santana wanted to be involved and she agreed but Sam is having a hard time and Quinn cannot have her brother pulling away from Santana now.

‘It felt different, I guess I am just a little weirded out by it.’ Sam glosses over his feelings as usual and as a Gyste he will probably go meditate until the feelings subside but Quinn needs him to remember how he felt.

Quinn thinks quickly and makes a decision, she needs to move quickly on this as Sebastian is growing in strength and once he has a claim he will begin to grow like they all have.

‘Sam I have to confess something to you, things you may not know but I need you to know brother.’ Sam looks suspiciously at his younger sister, he fears she is taking stock with the rebels and there could be another war any time Sebastian has warned him.

‘I have a plan, it involves you and Santana, I need your help but I had to know she would be with us before I spoke with you, I need you Sammy more than I ever have.’

Sam is worrying, he isn’t strong enough to battle with his father or Sue even if Quinn is, ‘Quinn, I love you of course I do but this is crazy, you will never get past the Eunuch to get to Dad!’ Quinn stares hard at her brother what the fuck is he talking about.

‘Sam, I am not sure what you mean but I am not involved with any human rebel group, I am not talking about over throwing our father either, I haven’t even ascended the second time yet!’ Quinn is baffles where this is coming from and she really cannot believe Sam would think of trying to take the Clan from Russell and Sue.

‘Right so what are you hinting at then?’ Sam may have the wrong end of the stick here but he is still worried about Quinn’s intentions.

‘OK in the black text is a ritual which can mate a human female to a gyste even if they are not blood mates, I want you and Santana to mate, she is strong and smart and will be able to help you ascend with me when the time comes. Sam you must know Sebastian is trouble, he will want the Clan for himself and this will cause a rift we cannot fix, if you and I stand together as one we will be able to keep Sebastian down.’ Quinn lays out the reasons for her thoughts and she can only hope Sam is on board.

Sam is thinking, he has always wondered how Quinn would behave to ascend, he knew when they were just children his younger siblings were stronger, faster and smarter than he was but he still thought maybe one day he would be able to stand for Russell and take the name of the Clan, now though Quinn is making it obvious she is the only one who is going to do that and he can stand with her or watch Sebastian tear the family apart.

‘I don’t think I am going to be able to be the right hand to you, I am not like you Quinn I have many faults and I am not as smart as you are.’ Quinn hears the words her brother speaks and it breaks her heart to think he has such a low opinion of himself.

‘Sam I know the struggles you have and not because I have been snooping, I have always known but I don’t care, hear me out and let me explain to you just how we can become the strength in this family.’ Quinn settles to start her story.

 

At the salon Judi is happily chatting away with a stylist, he has been in the salon for years but this is his first time with Judi and he is getting to know her.

‘So you have four children? Oh my you don’t look old enough for all those.’ He is flirting with and charming his client but he does think the woman is very attractive.

‘Oh really, I guess I don’t look old enough?’ She has heard all the lines before, her old hairdresser was an Imp who tried and failed for years to talk her into something a little different, he would have loved to see her wear her hair a little shorter.

Phillip watches carefully, he has learn’t to turn a blind eye but knows when to step in and for now Judi is dealing admirably with the cheeky guy.

‘I really didn’t mean anything, I just mean they are grown are they not and well you would have been a young mother.’ He likes her, she isn’t stuck up like many of their clients and she has chatted to him like he is an actual person unlike the Vamps who come in and expect a miracle.

‘I am afraid my beauty secrets are just that but no I was in my mid thirties when I had my children.’ Rachel almost falls off her chair, how is that possible?

Santana sees the look Rachel has through the mirror and knows Rachel is shocked, later she will probably quiz for reasons Judi looks not a day over forty.

 

When Quinn finishes her plan Sam looks at her like she just grew another head, he cannot believe what she says is true.

‘Sam say something, will you take her as a mate?’ Quinn thought he would jump at the chance.

‘How is any of that possible?’ Is all he says.

Quinn explained how to fool the blood mating because Santana is an Imp and how to work the bond in mounting to join them and how all this would allow Sam to be able to take the lead in the business. Sam cannot think how she has come up with this, this must be a fairy tale surely.

‘Sam I swear all this is real, Tina gave me the text her mother told her about and Santana knew about the bleeding to fool the mating ceremony.’ Quinn needs him to do something before Sebastian begins to grow in power.

‘So last night with Santana, that was all that was?’ Sam thought they were growing closer.

‘No I didn’t try to get her to test it with you if that is what you mean, if she tried to play in the bond with you she did it because she wanted to.’ Quinn grows concerned her brother is not as enthusiastic as he could have been.

‘I will need to discuss this with my Claim.’ Sam has much to discuss with Santana before he decides either way.

‘Sam look at me, I swear to you this isn’t a game, I want this for all our future and I want you to be by my side.’ Quinn has in the last months come to assume she will take the name of the family in the future.

‘I know sister, I believe you, if I have reservations it is because I cannot trust the bond with Santana and I, I just never thought she would ever choose me over our sister.’ Quinn understands his point of view but she still believes they make the best team.  

‘OK Sam talk to her but be fair about it she warned me not to do anything before I spoke with you.’ Quinn has time for Sam to make a decision but not as much time as either would like.

 

The three Fabray women are finishing up their pampering as a tall Vamp enters the salon, Dilas and Phillip both stand and Santana moves to the back of the room. Santana is in a difficult position, she is the lowest in the room apart from the human stylists but they won’t be bothered by a show of dominance by a Vamp.

The Vamp stares Dilas and Phillip down, his branding is displayed and Phillip knows he is from a half blood clan with a middle caste, no match for the Mated Fabray women but he is still enough to cause trouble.

Rachel doesn’t know what to do, she is new to being free to shop or visit a salon alone and she is unsure who to submit to in the circumstances.

‘Ladies, please let me hold the door for you.’ He begins with a polite show of manners and Judi first steps forward followed by Rachel, Phillip signals Santana to go next and as she passes the Vamp he takes an exaggerated sniff of the Imp.

‘Claimed, shame really I bet you have a pedigree!’ He makes his intentions clear and Santana hesitates at the door before Rachel takes her hand and leads her to the car.

Phillip just walks by but Dilas is filled with contempt for the half blood, ‘She is a Fabray claim, remember the name.’

The Vamp takes a moment at the implied threat, how dare a fucking Imp speak to him this was.

‘Master Ricardo, how wonderful to see you again.’ An older true Gyste stylist steps forward to intervene, he knows the Vamp wants his respect but fears if he goes looking for it from a Eunuch of the Fabray clan he will only begin something that cannot be won.

 

When the car arrives back at the estate the three women split up to go to their respective chambers and partners, Judi heard everything the Vampire said and needs to speak with her Mate before the younger Gyste hear the news and begin a fight for Santana’s honour.

 

Sam is in the sitting area when Santana crashes through the door obviously in a bad mood, he is used to her tantrums and at first thinks her hair has gone wrong but she looks perfect to him.

‘Fucking son of a whore, I am worth a hundred of those fucking blood sucking shit bags!’ Santana stomps round the room and snatches up a drink from the bar.

‘San, what happened did someone upset you?’ Sam tries to make sense, she would never speak of Rachel or his mother in these terms.

‘I’ll tell you what happened I am a fucking joke to these people, fucking vamp wankers and their fucking rights and all the shit they think they are entitled to, I am no-ones to fucking sniff at!’ She isn’t making sense to her Claimer and he cannot think what sniffing her means.

‘Santana!’ Sam raises his voice and brings her momentarily out of her ranting, ‘Now what happened, without the fucking anything, just plain English.’

Santana downs her drink and takes a breath, ‘A half-blood vamp insulted me, he insinuated he wanted to fuck me and it was a shame I was claimed, no-one would speak to the mate of a Blood-Gyste like that. Your mother would never stand for such a slur!’

‘No they wouldn’t..., Santana would you like to be my Mate?’ Sam asks in the most innocuous way.

‘What? Has Quinn spoken to you?’ Santana is stunned by Sam’s words.

‘Yes, I cannot believe it would work but if it would work, would you Mate with me.’ Sam faces his Claim.

‘Yes’ Santana looks straight back.

‘For the right reasons?’ Sam asks.

Santana doesn’t know what that implies but she answers never-the-less. ‘I don’t know what your right reasons are but my reason for this is simple, we fit Sam, we have the perfect balance, I am hot you are goofy, I am smart you are stupid, I am brunette you are blonde and I am yours Sam I always have been.’ Santana would find it impossible to remain completely sensible when she is with Sam.

‘Well my reason is you are the best blow job I ever got so I guess we are a match after all.’ Sam returns the cheeky smile Santana has and they both know they may well have opened a whole can of worms with Quinn’s crazy plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Sam begin to explore the mating rituals and to speed things along the two couples decide to try something a little our of left field. Sebastian finally gets something he wants badly but the gift is a little different to what he has imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee

At breakfast the following day Russell expects a much more tense group but what he walks in on is an animated Quinn and Rachel talking about their Honeymoon to Sam and Santana. Ryder and Jake are laughing along and Shane the Chattel to Sam is the happiest he has ever seen.

‘What is going on?’ Judi whispers.

‘No idea but either they have relaxed about yesterday or Sebastian in in the lake weighed down by his shoe collection.’ Russell quips.

‘Dad, Mama come on tell them I can dive! You know I can you taught me remember at the lake, I can!’ Quinn whines for help from her parents and the room erupts again.

Santana has tears streaming from her eyes as she laughs at the stricken Gyste.

‘Of course you can Quinnie you are a good diver!’ Judi splutters at the comment from Rachel.

Sebastian enters with Udan in tow and the room falls into silence, Udan looks very down and Quinn thinks she sees a mark on his face but cannot be sure.

‘What did I miss, anything good?’ Sebastian waits for Udan to pull out his chair to sit.

Russell notices the change in the Eunuch too over the weeks since Sebastian arrived and will make a point of speaking with Phillip, his son is behaving like a vamp more and more every day and Russell doesn’t like it one bit. 

 

In the lake house after breakfast Quinn and Sam have gathered to discuss the next move for them, Rachel and Santana are bringing some refreshments down and they wait before getting into it. 

‘Can I ask you about the bond orgasm thing.’ Santana had spoken to Sam about it and he likes the idea of instant gratification.

‘Sam I had that before the Mating so I’m not sure it is an automatic.’ Quinn knew her brother would be interested in this when he found out she could project a climax on a woman.

‘Yeah but with Rachel it works right? And she is your Mate and the other night when I tried to share the bond things definitely were more intense!’ Sam raises his eyebrows to encourage the answer.

‘Sam all I can say is maybe, honestly man who knows what happens to us as we ascend and mate.’ Quinn is still coming to terms with things from the mating and doesn’t feel she has a real handle on things so she is not going to make promises. 

‘What are you two losers discussing now?’ Santana enters carrying a tray and Rachel follows with a few items on a tray also. 

‘Cock size’ Quinn jokes and Santana smirks.

‘Well I am sure if you had show and tell you wouldn’t still be smiling Quinnie.’ Santana laughs at her own joke and Quinn frowns.

‘Anyway.’ Rachel says plopping down in Quinn’s insulted lap, ‘Have we decided on the mating? Sam how do you feel?’ Rachel attempts to move the conversation away from the Gyste and their cocks.

‘Well San and I discussed this last night and well we haven’t killed each other in the Claim so why not.’ Sam doesn’t make the most convincing reasons for Mating for life but the others will take it.

‘OK, all the text are here and I guess it is a case of reading them and practising if you get my meaning?’ Quinn glances at Santana and they share a thought even without the bond. 

‘Good well I have a small presentation I thought we could all go through to help the process along.’ Rachel moves to her bag for her macbook and Santana groans, she thought Mating was all about mounting not powerpoint.

 

Sebastian sits patiently waiting for his parents, they have called him to the office and he wonders what he did now.

On the other side of the door Judi and Russell finish reading through the paperwork for Sebastian’s claim, they went for a male but a young man with a good pedigree who is also a strong Imp with firm values.  

Joe Hart sits awaiting his new Claimer he has prepared for this moment all his life and is ready for the Blood-Gyste on the other side of the door. Joe has studied at the academy hard for the role of Claim and his family before that made it clear this is what you make of it, in his later time at the Academy he made it clear he would prefer the friendship of a male claimer and the Fabray family thought the same for Sebastian.

Judi takes a deep breath and goes to bring Joe into her family as she has done for all her other children, with all the drama surrounding Brittney this feels different and she hopes Sebastian will step up and be a good Claimer.

Russell goes to get his son with a heavy heart, he knows something is very wrong in the world at the moment and he thinks maybe his son will be a part of the problem rather than the solution.

‘Seb come through please Son.’ Sebastian rises to follow his father like Quinn still unaware a Claim had been chosen for him.

‘Sir if this is about the texts I can assure you I have removed nothing from the archive, I would look to the human Chattel of Quinn if I were you.’ Sebastian is always quick to cover his own ass.

‘No, now take a seat please.’ Sebastian 

Judi is listening from the other room and opens the door to lead Joe through, Russell has the Claiming text ready and holds his son’s gaze.

‘Sebastian Elias Fabray, on this day you are given the gift of responsibility, from today on you will make it your lifes work to have Joseph Lee Hart happy, healthy and above all else safe from harm, do you understand the gift as given on this day?’ Sebastian has no time to look to Joe as he excitedly nods to his father, he will have a claim of his own.

‘I understand sir, thank you for this honour.’ Sebastian knows once he has a claim of his own Quinn will have to show him more respect!

Russell smiles, he has expected Sebastian to be more of a problem and he hasn’t notice Sebastian hasn’t seen Joe yet. ‘Go and begin, the claim may take place at any time.’

Sebastian stands and spins to meet his new claim then freezes, ‘You must be fucking kidding me!’ 

Judi flinches, she realised Sebastian was in his own world when Joe was brought in and this is going to get messy.

‘Look at him! He is filthy!’ Sebastian refers to Joe’s dreadlocks and overall more relaxed fashion sense, Judi and Russell had chosen him from a farmer that breeds humans to be calm and relaxed and they were sure there were drugs present at the farm.

‘Sebastian stop this, Joe is a highly thought of young man and he has graduated college, he is ideal for you intellectually.’ Russell agreed with Judi at her choice for Sebastian and he couldn’t see the problem, when Gyste Claim they always find a common ground.

Sebastian knows for sure this is a set up now, they are trying to have him claim a fucking homeless guy off the street, this is a test for sure. ‘Father I am sorry, I get it now, this is a test right well I am up to the task, come Joseph let us get you settled in.’ Sebastian takes Joe’s hand and leads him from the room.

Judi is baffled, ‘What test is he talking about?’ 

‘Damned if I know, do you think he will take the claim?’ Russell asks as he signs the last of the paperwork for the council.

 

Quinn is tired, Sam has been trying to force a bond for hours now and it isn’t happening. ‘Sam just give up today ok?’ 

‘No, I know this worked with Santana!’ He again begins deep breathing and Quinn wonders if he might pass out if he carries on.

‘Well I am not sucking your dick so I guess that makes all the difference.’ Quinn is getting bitchy now.

‘Here! We have the passage.’ Rachel breaks the spell for Quinn and she is happy to have Rachel back in the room with her.

Santana looks equally impressed as she follows and slaps the back of Sam’s head, ‘Sam here, we have the passage that explains the blood binding.’ 

Santana knows Sam won’t attempt to read it so she begins herself,  _ ‘Small amounts of blood should be shared between the Imp and the Blood-Gyste over many weeks, the blood should be warmed and the bodies pressed close to ensure the mixing.’  _

‘What does it mean though?’ Quinn asks because that does not explain how the Imp gets the Gyste blood into their system.

‘Look, a drawing!’ Rachel holds the paper too close for Quinn to focus so Quinn takes the page and looks again.

In the drawing a cut is made in both the Imp and the Gyste in the chest and they are pressed together in a  _ Blood Embrace. _

Sam looks at the sketch closely, ‘Are you saying we are stabbed or something?’ He doesn’t like this idea.

‘From what I can discern, you are both cut then press the cuts together, the warming of the blood indicates that you are joined in the chest because the blood would be at it’s warmest.’ Rachel has studied this hard.

Santana has reservations and Sam can see it, ‘What is it San?’ He asks.

‘I am not keen to be in the room alone when Sam is bled, he went all Gytse last time he had his blood drawn.’ The room look at Sam, it is true he reacts badly but the ever optomystic Rachel has a brilliant idea.

‘So do it in front of us, Quinn can protect you if need be Santana.’ Quinn and Sam cringe at this idea, neither feels like sharing in this way.

‘OK!’ Santana surprises the room, ‘I mean it will probably only be the first couple of times right? He will relax as the bond takes hold.’ This is quite possible and as they begin to mate Sam will become less likely to react badly.

‘Good, let’s try it!’ Rachel moves the papers from the table and looks on.

Sam and Quinn look resigned to this happening and Sam removes his shirt, Rachel has never seen Sam’s chest before, he always wears a shirt in the sun to protect his skin.

‘Rach, close your mouth, my mate remember!’ Santana teases her friend.

Santana strips off her top too and takes her bra off too, ‘Quinn, if you react I will cut you off!’ Rachel jealously warns.

Quinn produces a blade and moves towards her brother who can feel the Gyste rising to protect himself, ‘Relax brother, I would never let anything happen to you.’ Quinn tries to calm her Gyste brother.

Quinn makes the first cut into the skin of her brother on his left pectoral muscle then moves to make a similar cut on Santana’s right breast. 

Rachel is on edge and the Gyste Quinn helps her to remain calm through the bond, Sam and Santana move closer and Santana lays back on the table to allow Sam to line himself up.

The pair remain in this strange embrace just feeling each other, ‘Open your bond Sammy.’ Santana whispers.

Sam feels the blood seeping from him and then feels a burning sensation that starts harshly but then feels more like a tingle that is flowing throughout his body. 

Santana can feel something too, she feels overwhelmed by anxiety, she doesn’t know where it is coming from then realises it is from Sam and she begins to will him to calm.

Quinn is monitoring her brother closely, he was extremely nervous about this she can tell then suddenly he is relaxing into the feeling of calm.

After about ten minutes Sam and Quinn knows the wounds have healed and the blood is no longer flowing in either direction.

‘OK all done I guess, Sam here.’ Quinn offers her brother a hand up.

Rachel is bouncing again and you don’t need to have a bond to know she is excited, ‘So? Santana how do you feel? Closer to Sam?’ 

Santana feels the devil rise in her, ‘No further from him actually!’ 

The other three are disappointed, they all had high hopes and Santana can see the hurt in Sam’s eyes. ‘Yeah a minute ago he was on me now he is across the room!’

Quinn shakes her head slowly, only her Imp friend would choose now to joke about, Quinn isn’t the first to react though and from across the room comes a ball of paper to strike Santana square in the face!

‘Hey, watch it Tiny!’ Santana was about to throw something back when Sam and Quinn see the change.

‘DOWN IMP!’ Quinn roars at the now perplexed Santana but she drops to her knees and Sam rushes to her.

In the moment Rachel threw the paper like anyone Santana had a flash of anger at the hit, then her body relaxed and her mind caught up with the joke. Not all of Santana caught up though and as she looked intently at Rachel for a comeback both Quinn and Sam saw the eerily bright Green eyes of the Imp.

‘San, look at me, relax OK Quinn isn’t going to hurt you.’ Sam looks to his sister to confirm she was OK, the Gyste will protect her mate at all costs but was satisfied that Santana knelt for her. ‘OK Impy you had a primal reaction then.’ Sam goes to explain.

‘A fucking what now? Quinn may I stand?’ Santana shows her submission and Rachel peaks out from behind her Gyste mate.

‘Let her up baby.’ Rachel soothes Quinn through the bond and Quinn nods to signal Santana may stand.

They all tentatively sit in the couches and all eyes are on Sam, ‘San it must be the blood, when we do this again we need time for her to relax afterwards, at least until she can control that reaction.’ Sam talks to Quinn and the Imp is getting pissed at being ignored.

‘I am here! Look at me when you talk Gytse!’ Rachel holds Quinn close to stop her reacting as they again see the green eyes flash then subside.

Sam takes Santana’s face in his hands and kisses her lips slowly, he is attempting to ground her just as Quinn said Rachel does for her. When he finishes the kiss he looks to the eyes of his almost mate, ‘There all better!’ 

‘I am sorry Sam, that is quite a buzz!’ Santana has always been feisty to say the least but the rush she felt after the bleeding was like nothing she had even known, this is going to take some getting used to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn tries hard to help Santana stay in control. Rachel has her own ideas on control and decides to take her Gyste in hand in a torturous way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee

Sebastian is in his element, he has all his clothes laid out and is making Joe try on various outfits. ‘I think navy is your colour, you have pretty eyes and it helps to bring them out, here go put this shirt on with these pants for dinner and I will have the Eunuch bring us a meal.’ 

Joe wasn’t expecting to spend his first day with his Claimer playing dress up but he assumes Sebastian wanted to get an idea of sizes for Joe’s wardrobe.

‘Udan!’ Sebastian calls out and Joe flinches, he may never have been beaten but he knows that tone from a master.

‘Sir.’ Udan remains head bowed for Sebastian.

‘Ah good, we shall dine in the sitting area, three courses all my favourites and wine for my boy, look I have a Claim aren’t you pleased for me?’ Sebastian has a tone that chills Udan, there is no way he can get out of this room without a mistake.

‘You are blessed Sir.’ Udan waits for the inevitable slap.

‘I know right, go now and bring some nibbles, I’m famished.’ Udan rushes to attend to the task not wanting to stay.

‘How many Eunuch do you have Sebastian?’ Joe asks.

‘Oh, well there are many in the house, our family is a strong supporter but only Udan so far is my personal, I will no doubt have more once we Claim.’ Sebastian has spent so much time imagining all the wealth and power the Fabray family have that he has lost sight of the real reasons a claim is given.

 

Kurt sweeps into the house like a whirlwind and Russell senses him straight away, he did not expect him back for another week but cannot feel any stresses that mean he is in trouble so he leaves him to go settle.

The knock to Russell’s door is a surprise but he calls out to grant access, ‘Uncle!’ Kurt drops his head out of respect and Russell beams, not at the submission but at the term uncle.

‘Kurt my boy, come here!’ Once close enough Russell embraces his nephew tightly, ‘You have been away too long!’ 

Kurt feels the family bond and lets the warm feeling wash over him, ‘Thank you Sir, I am pleased to be back.’

Russell pulls back and assesses Kurt’s attire, ‘You look well Kurt, is Blaine taking good care of you?’ 

‘He is Sir, I have a gift for you and Aunty, shall I wait?’ Kurt is looking healthier than Russell has ever seen, he has filled out somewhat from the scrawny boy who left a few months ago.

‘Yes, after dinner you and Blaine should come and we will all have a drink together to catch up, now off with you.’ Russell is pleased to have another puzzle piece back on the estate.

 

At dinner Kurt is holding court with his stories of Paris and the fashion houses he has visited and shopped in, he loved every moment and the whole experience for him and Blaine means they are solidly bonded and together.

Judi watches all the fun unfold but is also aware of Santana’s strange mood, she keeps dropping her eyes to the table and Judi hopes her and Sam are not fighting.

Quinn has the bond open between herself and Santana, each time the feelings overwhelm the Imp Quinn gets her to take a breath and look down until the risk of her eyes changing leaves her.  _ ‘You are doing really well San, just a few more minutes then we are out of here.’  _

Russell suspects Quinn has her bond open to someone but he cannot be sure who, Santana’s aura is blinding tonight and Russell mistakes this for something completely different, opening his own bond to Judi he makes a proclamation,  _ ‘I think Santana is ready to breed my love, she is glowing!’  _

Judi looks again at the Imp and she sees something completely different, the light catches Santana differently and if Judi didn’t know better she would say she sees a flash of green in her eyes.

‘OK, the meal was amazing tonight, Kurt, I am so pleased to welcome you back, Sue will want to see you soon too.’ Sue is due back after the weekend and they will prepare to name the babies with or without Brittney present.

‘Judi let us leave the children, Kurt join us when you are ready.’ Russell leaves the room with Judi is tow.

Santana takes a large gulp of air and Sam hugs her close to him, ‘Well done beautiful.’

Kurt would think he has been away for a year the way things have changed, Sam and Santana all loved up is a scary prospect.

 

Quinn leaves Sam to take Santana to bed, she worries about Dave and how the dynamic will work but she trusts Sam when he says he won’t abandon David.

‘Quinn can I ask you something please?’ Rachel asks from the bedchamber and Quinn moves through with their drinks.

‘Holy shit!’ Quinn only just manages to keep hold of the glasses she is holding when she sees her Mate.

Rachel is in a black negligee set complete with stockings and really high heels, ‘You like?’ Rachel flirts.

Quinn takes a breath and moves slowly as she places the glasses on the dresser and turns back to Rachel in all her glory, ‘I really like, is there an occasion?’ 

‘Yes, sit for me here baby but first, take off your pants and shoes.’ Rachel and Santana have been talking again and after Santana told Rachel about the blindfold she has been using on Sam Rachel came up with a plan.

Quinn doesn’t open the bond to see what Rachel’s thoughts are doing she let’s it go, they have an agreement about the little tricks Quinn has and in this situation she will wait until Rachel asks for the Gyste before opening any part of the bond. Once Quinn is naked on the bottom half she moves to the chair by the bed, she doesn’t remember it being here before.

‘OK, tonight Quinn I want to work on our trust, so I need you to trust that I am going to look after you and I need to trust that you won’t kill me OK!’ Rachel wanders behind the Gyste.

‘I would never hurt you baby you know that!’ Quinn hates the idea of anyone hurting Rachel.

‘Oh I know that baby but I know some times the Gyste is strong, so I need you to concentrate really hard tonight on keeping Mrs Gyste firmly in the cage.’ Rachel comes back round to the front and places a kiss to Quinn’s temple.

‘OK Rach, hit me!’ Quinn means get started but Rachel just stares at her mate, maybe Quinn has opened the bond and knows what is coming.

‘Quinn I am going to restrain you in this chair, I am going to hood you like you did to me when we Mated and then I am going to thoroughly enjoy your body, all the while you cannot touch me in any way.’ Quinn smirks at her Mate, she will play along but nothing would hold the Gyste back so she will just try to hold really still for Rachel and play her game. ‘Rach, I’ll be good I promise.’ 

‘Good, I have a little insurance policy to keep you in check, now close your eyes, reach behind the chair and clasp the legs of the chair for me.’ Rachel was given a little gift by Sue after the Mating ceremony, Sue has all the best things and she happily shared this with Rachel just as she did with Judi when she came across the binding chains in Argentina on her travels.

Quinn reaches behind with her eyes closed and grips the seat, she will try really hard not to break the legs of the chair during all this. 

Rachel takes the small thin chains from the silk bag Sue gave her and lays the first round Quinn’s wrist, Quinn will feel a tingling Sue told her but no pain. She takes a strip of material and makes a blindfold for Quinn, she makes sure it is tight enough to stay in place and that Quinn cannot see from under it. Then she goes to Quin’s other wrist and places the other chain in place to hold the Gyste, Quinn feels the tingle and the sensation is not unpleasant just really odd.

‘Rach, what is that?’ Quinn isn’t panicking yet but her heart rate is rising, she can feel another strange sensation building as Rachel moves close to her ear.

‘Quinn I want to be in charge completely tonight, I have used a binding chain to keep you still but just say ‘red light’ and I will let you go, do you trust me Quinn?’ Rachel licks a stripe up Quinn’s neck and feel the Gyste shiver.

‘With my life Rach, always.’ Quinn is thrilled at this game, the Gyste is fretting but she is calming herself to see where Rachel is going to take this.

Rachel moves round to the front of Quinn and begins to unbutton her shirt all the way to the bottom until it is open and Rachel can see her chest and amazing sixpack. She can see Quinn starting to stir too and is pleased her Mate is going along with this game. 

‘Quinn you really are the most beautiful woman in the world, I know you are strong and powerful but I want to see you helpless just for me baby, I want to feel how you feel, I want to know what it feels like to be dominant.’ Rachel quickly twists Quinn’s erect nipple and watches and the Gyste squirms.

‘Shit Rach, I don’t think I can cope with this, I am gonna try though, how about to get me calmer you maybe suck on little Quinn for a while.’ Quinn smirks at where she thinks Rachel will be as her senses are not as they usually are and she cannot feel the Gyste.

Rachel smirks right back at the clueless Gyste, she loves how Quinn appreciates her mouth on her cock but tonight Quinn will make no demands and Rachel will need to reinforce her place in this game. 

Quinn yelps out, Rachel has a riding crop and slaps the thigh of her Mate to make her point.

‘Fuck Rachel, come on!’ Quinn feels the sting then a burn from the crop and this game just got serious, Quinn wriggles and tries to move but the chains hold her still and everytime she tries to move her hands the chain tightens and the tingle comes back.

‘Quinn, I told you I was in charge here tonight,’ She uses the crop again on the inside of Quinn’s other thigh and watches as Quinn flinches and sees in fascination the skin of the Gytse redden where the crop landed. 

‘Rachel I swear if you touch my dick with that crop I will make you regret it!’ The Gyste tries a threat but is quickly realising she is out of control here.

Rachel grabs Quinn’s hair and pulls her head back and to the side, ‘Don’t threaten me Gyste or you will be wearing these chains round your  _ ‘dick’ _ for a week!’ Rachel pulls Quinn again then connects their lips in a passionate, deep kiss. 

‘Now let’s start again.’ Rachel says as she pulls away, she is desperate for her Mate now and is struggling to keep up the act, she wants nothing more than to impale herself and fuck hard with the beautiful woman at her mercy. 

Rachel runs the soft tip of the crop up Quinn’s arm then across her shoulders and neck then down the other side, Quinn tries to open the bond a little just to feel something other than the overwhelming sensations from Rachel’s touches, she is not able to though and she is fast becoming a passenger to Rachel’s desires.

‘OK Quinnie, remember no touching.’ Rachel quips as she knows Quinn couldn’t move no matter how hard she tries now. 

Quinn has to focus harder than she is used to, she can smell Rachel but not like she usually can, it is probably like a human can smell and she is not used to all this. Quinn tries to hear what Rachel is doing but she can only just hear her own breathing and little else, from under the blindfold she cannot see a thing and so she has to just wait for the next touch.

Rachel turns and barely resists the temptation to touch herself as she is now painfully aroused, moving back she positions herself over the hard Gyste and lowers as slowly as she can because Gods she needs this.

Quinn feels the hot, tight heat of Rachel’s pussy envelope her and she almost sheds a tear with relief. ‘Thank fuck!’ She gasps.

Rachel freezes, she wants this just as badly as Quinn but she is meant to be in charge here so she waits in the same spot until she knows she is back in control.

Quinn realises quickly she has fucked up, she wants Rachel to carry on and if that means she needs to be silent she will.

Once Rachel has her control back she settles herself with Quinn fully inside her, she squirms a little to get Quinn just right and then reaches for her own swollen, throbbing clit. Circling round and round as slowly as she can despite her desperate need for release and then takes the plunge and strokes her pleasure point with a little more determination.

Quinn wants Rachel to move, if she wasn’t bound right now she would have lifted her mate and began plunging into her with a jackhammer action to chase her orgasm but she cannot move and so she just feels her Mate around her cock. Quinn can feel the beating of Rachel’s pulse deep inside her and the squeeze and release technique she is using to bring herself pleasure.

‘Mmm fuck Quinn you are always so fucking perfect, your cock has filled me and I can feel all of you so far inside, I need to cum baby I hope you don’t mind me using you as a dildo while I rub one out!’ Rachel teases Quinn a little more with her words and if she is honest she almost takes pity on her Mate and moves but she can cum like this so she carries on.

‘Oh baby fuck, yes here it comes Quinn, I am gonna cum baby yyesssss!’ Rachel comes hard and the fluttering of her pussy as she does is perhaps both the worst torture and best pleasure Quinn has ever experienced in her life.

Rachel flops forward a little and Quinn groans at the feeling of movement hoping this is allowed because she would hate for Rachel to leave her high and dry now.

Taking some breaths to clear her head Rachel continues on with her little scene, ‘OK Quinn just relax for me baby, I am going to push the chair back onto the bed just trust me remember.’ 

Quinn feels fear at the idea of falling and even this is new to her, ‘OK Rach.’ 

Quinn is now in position and is leaned back against the bed, her legs dangle over the front of the chair and swing slightly, she lets her body relax a little and can feel the give in the mattress that holds her up.

Rachel moves about a little then gets on to the bed and slides over Quinn face looking down to Quinn’s toes. 

Quinn can smell her Mate now and can feel Rachel’s thighs at her ears so she knows what is coming, Rachel lowers herself down until she feels the first tentative licks from Quinn’s talented tongue.

‘Oh yes Quinn, your mouth should be a national monument you know, it is fucking heaven when you eat me out.’ 

Quinn laps away hungrily cleaning at the cum that has seeped from Rachel after her first orgasm of the night, Rachel is allowing herself to become lost in the delight she has for this aspect of their lovemaking but she has a plan and needs to confirm her dominance in the evening. 

Quinn is in heaven, the taste of Rachel is everything to her nowadays and she could never get enough, she buries her tongue as far as she can into Rachel to get enough of her and cranes her neck up to get more.

Rachel reaches down and quickly applies a set of nipple clamps onto her Mate, Quinn pauses in her ministrations and winces in pain again.

‘Baby, breathe through the pain and let it go, get back to my pussy and make me cum my love, make it quick though I have another surprise for you when this is done.’ Rachel lowers herself again and Quinn behaves perfectly by lapping back at her tight hot sex.

Quinn likes that there is a surprise coming and sets about her task, she moves up to Rachel’s amazingly sensitive clit to move this on a pace, battering the little swollen nubs with firm little movements that she knows will push Rachel into another orgasm quickly.

Rachel gasps out and knows what Quinn is doing, this next orgasm will be embarrassingly quick as she struggles to hold back, ‘Yes Quinn fuck yes baby aarhh!’ That was super quick, Rachel drops back onto the bed and lets herself calm.

Quinn remains in place, unable to move no matter what with the chains still firmly holding her, she can still feel the slight sting of the clamps and wishes for any sort of touch to get her somewhere closer to her own orgasms.

Recovering a little more Rachel gets up off the bed and repositions Quinn’s chair to face the bed, ‘OK Quinn time to take the blindfold off, the lights are dimmed.’ Rachel unties the blindfold and Quinn keeps her eyes closed for a little while, she cannot tap into the Gyste and she realises this is because of the chains so she doesn’t try any more just lets herself finally submit to her Mate and her kinky assed desires.

‘OK baby time to look at me,’ Rachel has settled herself back against the pillows so Quinn can see her clearly. ‘I want you to be able to see me do this next part, all without you baby.’ 

Rachel waits for Quinn to focus then she reaches down and begins to play with her own tits, pinching and pulling at her nipples, the moaning noises she makes as she does so exaggerate the pleasure she is feeling at the display she is putting on for Quinn.

Quinn thinks she might pass out any moment now, her dick is throbbing like it never has before, she is willing her Mate to touch her and if it wasn’t for the fucking binding chains she would be balls deep right now!

Rachel runs her hands further down to help her ease her own desires, she rubs furiously at her clit to feel release but knows she needs something else, she reaches under the pillow and pulls a flexible dildo out and hears Quinn’s gasp.

Despite the threat of pain Quinn is at her wits end, if Rachel thinks she will just sit here while she fucks herself on that fake dick she is crazy, ‘Rachel, no! That is my pussy do not dare do this, I swear Rachel don’t you fucking dare, let me go and I will fill you how it is meant to be, don’t you do this Rachel!!’ Quinn rants as Rachel licks and sucks the black monster in her hands, she may have overestimated on the size but she relaxes and places the tip at her entrance, moving it about to get more lubrication to ease the entrance.

‘Quinn, I warned you, behave Gytse and watch how I can pleasure myself while you just sit and watch, who’s the bitch now baby?!’ Filled by her own words she pushes the dildo in and moans out her gratefulness at her own actions, ‘Fuck baby, so big, much bigger than you, shit I have never been so full!’ Rachel moves the thick fake shaft tentatively inside herself to adjust to its thick girth. 

‘Rachel, I swear!’ Quinn doesn’t even know what she wants to threaten with right now, she can see the monster dick spread Rachel’s pussy wide and squeeze itself back in at the push from Rachel on the other end, this has to be the worst torture ever and it crosses Quinn’s mind that if anyone ever touch her Mate in this way other than her she would kill them without hesitation. 

Rachel is on the edge again and is grateful Quinn usually takes all the strain in their lovemaking because this is exhausting, she speeds up and pants out loud as she reaches for another climax, ‘Fuck Quinn, can you see this, your Mate being pleasured without you, Oh this is so fucking good, watch me cum again Quinn see me I am gonna fucking come!’

Quinn cannot hold anything back but at the same time she cannot no matter how hard she tries release herself, she is in a complete state over all this and as she sees Rachel writhing in complete pleasure and she wonders how she will ever make Rachel satisfied again after seeing this. Quinn feels her balls tighten so much she thinks her dick is going to rupture with the pressure and finally without any touch she cums, hard and messy all up herself, ‘OH Rachel! OOhh’ 

Quinn slumps back and Rachel cums at the sight and with the pumping of the dildo inside her and the furious slapping she is giving her own clit.

It takes both of them a little while to come back to the room from their own minds and Rachel sighs as she pulls the thick black plastic dick from herself leaving her disappointingly empty. She moves to Quinn and takes a moment, she maybe should have thought through what happens when you release a really angry Gytse from a binding and considers briefly calling Dilas with a tranquilizing dart but decides that is just an over reaction.

As Rachel moves behind Quinn she knows her Mate is about to remove the chains, she has no idea what she is thinking in this moment because her brain is still a little foggy. Rachel reaches for the chains and releases the first and then when Quinn doesn’t move she releases the second chain with trepidation. 

Quinn is coming back to herself, the sights are brighter, the smells a million times more strong, the sound of Rachel’s heart beating fast is droaning in her ears like thunder.

Rachel moves back round to finally face her free Gyste Mate, Quinn smiles but Rachel knows there must be some anger there and just as she looks closer Quinn moves, she jumps up and grabs the little diva in a blink of an eye.

Quinn has Rachel in a tight hold and the Gyste comes through, her golden eyes and the teeth are there as plain as day and Rachel is helpless to what comes next. 

Quinn lifts and moves her Rachel quickly holding her tightly and slams them into the wall of the bedchamber, the impact knocks some of the air from Rachel’s lungs and she gasps out, the Gyste is in control and Rachel knows this could be bad.

Looking deeply into the eyes of her Mate Quinn opens the bond,  _ ‘Rachel baby, that was the fucking best thing ever! You are a kinky little thing really aren’t you, may I taste my Mate?’  _

Rachel is taken aback, she expected anger but all she feels is love and incredible joy,  _ ‘Yes, please Quinn bite me!’  _

The request is barely out from Rachel’s lips when Quinn sinks her teeth into Rachel’s claim mark and draws deeply to reconnect with her Mate, the feeling is utterly perfect to them both and the shudder as they mix together in the way only a Gyste can.

 

Sebastian in pacing in his bedroom, the Claim is on the couch on the outer room and Sebastian can smell what he is doing.

Joe is almost there, he heard his Claimers sister fucking her Mate next door and he couldn’t resist the temptation to wank furiously. He gasps and writhes a little and he squeezes the tip of his cock, he cums into his own hand and falls back on the couch satisfied.

On the other side of the door Sebastian is crazy mad about his Claim, how dare he do that knowing Sebastian can hear and smell him! 

 

Rachel finishes her glass of water and looks to Quinn’s empty glass, ‘Baby..’ 

‘No, you get them this time, I deserve a little pampering!’ Quinn is flat on her back on the bed, she is still trying to come to terms with tonight, she has never felt helpless before and the way Rachel behaved turned her on like nothing ever has, she worries a little she might be becoming weak.

Rachel comes back with some bottled water and some ice, ‘Here baby sit up, I need to get those clamps off the ice will help.’ Quinn had forgotten about the clamps and is still wearing them.

‘Oh shit this is gonna sting isn’t it.’ Quinn winces and Rachel giggles at the Gyste and her baby-like behaviour.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue is thrilled with Holly's latest breakthrough and thanks her thoroughly. Dilas gets the chance to pick Phillip's brain for his thoughts on the current state of the family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not ow Glee or any of the Characters.

Dilas and Phillip are eating a snack, the pair have dropped their respective Masters at the Offices of Fabray Inc. and the have some time to relax a little. Dilas wanted to suggest a club but Phillip is completely chaste so he never would have agreed to that, Phillip wanted to go to the museums but Dilas gets bored too easy. The multi-story building that houses the Fabray companies has many floors and many suites for the various arms of the company, Quinn is on the ninth below Russell and she has the same view as him just a little lower. Dilas and Phillip are on a floor that has many different personal uses, one of which is to offer refuge to family members when they need a little privacy. Russell will often come here alone with a woman and indulge his Gyste a little, Sam would sometimes do the same and this is where Quinn would meet with the Vamp Mercedes when they were sneaking around.

On the floor below this one Sue has the whole floor cordoned off for her science projects and the place is high security, many of the Imps and Gyste working there are complete shadows to the rest of the company and would never give up the secrets that Sue is working on.

Holly Holiday walks to her office on this floor, she has a high level position and pretty much knows everything there is to know about Sue and her projects. Holly is working on a binding chain that Sue and she found in South America a few years back, they have tried a number of times to incorporate it into other things to make it easier to use but so far they have been unsuccessful. Today however Holly is rolling a plain gold ring around in her pocket that she thinks could be the answer.

‘Darling, you there?’ Holly calls out to her Mistress.

‘Holly? Is that you?’ Sue looks up from a bowl she is sniffing on her desk, she had a towel over her head and was breathing deeply.

‘Sue, what is in that?’ Holly is used to Sue’s very strange ways but this is new.

‘Oh right, well I was in Chinatown last week, I was looking for one of those tigers I know they keep, I feel like a new pet!’ Sue talks as if this is the obvious answer to Holly’s inquiry.

Holly rolls her eyes and nods for Sue to carry on with her bizarre story.

‘So they had this amazing little jar and inside is a paste that dissolves in hot water, this then makes a steam which clears the senses.’ Sue has a beaming smile and not for the first time Holly wonders if she was dropped on her head as a child.

‘Sue the humans have been using that for centuries, it is menthol and it is for when they have a cold to clear their nasal passages, it isn’t a miracle believe me.’

Sue looks again at the little jar and shrugs, nothing ventured nothing gained she thinks to herself.

‘Why were you looking for me anyway?’ Sue moves the bowl aside and comes round the table to her Courtesan.

‘Here put this on for me.’ Holly holds out the ring to Sue.

‘A ring? You already have my heart sweet lady you know that.’ Sue winks and Holly smiles because she knows it is the truth.

Sue slips the ring onto her finger and admires the way it looks on her hand, ‘I think maybe I was worth a diamond or something though, this is a little…’ Sue freezes, the tingle she feels she recognises.

‘Sue, what are you thinking?’ Holly makes some mental notes, this is looking good so far.

‘Holly, what is this?’ Sue feels odd, she cannot focus the way she usually can.

‘Sue, baby cakes, show me the Gyste!’ Holly starts to undo her blouse and tease the Gyste, Sue loves Holly’s tits more than anything and the chance to take them in her hands is always too much for the dominant Gyste.

Sue smirks, she likes to romp in her office, they often play a cheeky secretary game where Holly has to blow her deep whilst Sue makes notes at the desk, nothing comes though, Sue cannot call forth the Gyste.

‘It isn’t there!’ Sue is thunderstruck, she has had complete control of her Gyste since before puberty.

‘Amazing!’ Holly inches closer to Sue then circles her, ‘The ring is fashioned from a link in a binding chain, it works honey, it fucking works!’

Sue removes the ring and the Gyste springs forth in her mind, that is quite a kick.

Sue moves quickly to grab Holly and hold her close, ‘You. Are. Fucking. A-maze-ing!’ Sue punctuates the words with kisses to her courtesan’s lips.

‘I know right!’ Holly deadpans.

 

Phillip snorts a laugh, he is reading the news and finds an article about an uprising in the far south, ‘Listen to this, ‘Forty human bodies were discovered at the site of an old mine, they are all believed to have been bled dry.’ See, this is what happens when they step out of line, I tell you they are on a hiding to nothing with all this rebellion shit!’

‘I heard they are looking for about a thousand humans in connection with a farm break out in Wyoming.’ Dilas too keeps a close watch on the news.

‘Where do they think they can hide? The vamps will hunt them down in no time.’ Phillip hates all the uprisings, they are ruining the natural order with all the talk of human freedoms, they were free once and almost brought the world to its knees with their destructive nature.

‘They will be caught in no time I am sure.’ Dilas wonders what Quinn knows about all of this, he will ask during their next catch up.

‘Have you heard anything about the claiming with Sebastian?’ Phillip asks as Dilas knows much about the different households.

Dilas gets up to make another coffee for them both, ‘Only what we both know, I do know Sebastian threw a fit about the boy’s hair again yesterday, Udan tells me the atmosphere is tense between them.’

Phillip gets them both some crackers to nibble on, the Fabray family are generous with their treats and Phillip adds this to the list of reasons the rebellion would never take hold on the estate. ‘Hardly surprising though is it? I mean have you seen him wandering around like an Indian guru with those dreadlocks.’

Dilas smiles, Phillip places so much stock in the look of people, he is never with even one hair out of place and Dilas thinks he may take something to stop him from sweating too.

‘Samuel and Miss Santana look to be getting closer, I heard the Mistress talking about a possible baby with Sir.’ Phillip looks again to extract some information from Dilas but Dilas is uncomfortable giving any details especially when it comes from conversations he has overheard.

‘That will be nice, just as the Mistress wanted things.’ Dilas diverts the conversation by moving things back to Judi which is Phillip’s favourite topic.

‘In the salon the other day there was much surprise at the age of the youthful looking Mistress.’ Phillip hears too much sometimes.

‘I was there but can’t say I noticed.’ Dilas missed all that he was reading from a book Miss Rachel gave him about musical films she wants to see.

Phillip has another dip into the news and ignores his friend, Dilas should learn to use the information he overhears, the Sir is always happy with Phillip when he has something new to tell.

 

Sue leans back on her elbows on the desk and Holly pops up from between her legs with a smile, ‘You know you taste so good!’

‘I could say the same about you!’ Sue winks and hopes to give the hint to her Chattel.

Holly moves in close to her Mistress and kisses her deeply, she knows Sue will be able to taste herself on her tongue and she smirks into the kiss. ‘I know what you are doing you know!’ Sue says as she pulls back.

Holly reaches between them and begins to slowly bring Sue back to life with a firm hold, they have been together for so long now that these interactions are automatic for them both, it takes just a touch and a look for Sue to cotton on to Holly’s needs.

‘You know I read about a tribe in India that can hold a man frozen in place with just one look, you trying to put me under a spell Holly Holiday?’ Sue is actually a little mesmerised, Holly knows every little trick and tease that drives Sue crazy and she exploits this to the max as she begins to pepper the sensitive neck of the Gyste and she pumps her cock.

After a few moments the Gyste is chomping at the bit to be released and Sue allows herself the pleasure, ‘Turn around for me!’

Holly releases her grip on the Gyste and happily complies to Sue’s request, lifting her own skirt up over her back to expose tiny panties as she lays with her elbows supporting her on the large oak desk.

‘Please Mistress, fuck your Imp!’ Holly pleads, she has been dripping with arousal since she first took Sue into her mouth.

 

Dilas reads through some paperwork Quinn had given him regarding the Chattels, due to a council decree Quinn must brand all her Claims and Chattels and Dilas knows Quinn is not happy with the idea. Rachel suggested that a tattoo similar to Quinn’s mate tattoo might be a solution so Dilas is checking for a ruling on the idea.

‘What is all that Dilas?’ Phillip is intrigued, Dilas seems to have official papers he is reading.

‘Just about the branding of Chattels, Mistress wants to work out a way of tattooing rather than branding, I am checking the wording to see if it acceptable.’ Dilas is rather nonchalant about this, he knows Phillip has a good relationship with Russell but he has no idea if he is bonded like Dilas is to Quinn.

‘And you are reading the official ruling from the council?’ Phillip has never been asked to look at something like this, he often checks for things in the archive but has to bring the text to his Master to confirm.

‘Yes, Mistress is busy with the new role in the family so she asked me to read through for her, Miss Rachel has read it and sees no problem but Mistress wanted a critical eye cast over these.’ Dilas waves at the files.

‘Do you do this often?’ Phillip is jealous, the relationship he has with Russell does not allow for such trust.

‘Only with the text that has some language from the Ancient, Miss Rachel does not have good knowledge of all the terms so Mistress gets me to look in case Miss Rachel misinterprets anything.’ Dilas also has access to day to day papers which he is aware Phillip never sees but Dilas is learning quickly about how the jealousies in the house can cause trouble so he plays it down, Quinn has spent time with the young Eunuch explaining how she wants her household to work and she won’t abide any petty bickering.

Phillip is calmed by this idea, the human would have not been given any teaching on the Ancient when she was younger and Dilas studied at the monastery for several years before being taken into service with the Fabray clan.

‘Are you branded by the Master?’ Dilas asks Phillip.

‘No, we have these.’ Phillip pulls up his sleeve to expose some scars on his lower arm, lines about three inches long on the forearm. ‘The master makes them with a ceremonial blade then heals them for us, look I have five as I am his lead and he gives them to mark position in his house.’ Phillip looks at his arm with pride.

Dilas thinks of his own scars, ‘Do they hurt? When he cuts you?’ Dilas hopes the Tattoo’s are allowed because being cut hurts he remembers.

‘No.’ Phillip sees something in the young Eunuch he doesn’t recognise, a fear possibly. ‘Before the cut he numbs the area and sanitizes it, then after the cut before we bleed he closes the wound with his mouth to heal it, they aren’t that deep Dilas they just have some of the Master in them this is why they are scarred in this way.’ Phillip barely felt the last couple the Master did as he is so used to the process.

Dilas still isn’t sure, he is proud to have his Mistresses mark from the binding but the cuts to Phillip’s arm look dramatic.

 

In the city there are many alleyways and hiding places, the group chose to hide out in the most open place they could though to allow them to blend in with all the other Claims, Chattels and Eunuch. The Vapirie do not allow their thralls to wander the streets but many high-blood clans do and this means groups of two or three humans can go largely unnoticed.

Lucius looks up at the building which houses his previous masters and remembers being a prisoner to their whims, ‘Why are you staring Luke?’ A small girl with blonde hair asks.

‘There, up there, that will be my target when the time comes, I will place myself in that building and watch them suffer for a change.’ Lucius will happily give his life for the cause and if he gets lucky and can take Quinn with him he will die with a smile on his face.

‘What’s in there?’ Brent asks, Brent is a tall strong human with a horribly scarred face, he wears the cloak of a guru to hide his face.

‘Quinn Fabray!’ Lucius says as her moves the group along before they are seen to loiter.

 

‘What do you think of Master Sebastian?’ Dilas asks as they eat lunch.

Phillip finishes his bite and wipes his mouth, ‘I am not sure I should say.’

‘Just your thoughts, not the Masters.’ Dilas really didn’t mean Russell’s.

‘Mine? Well I doubt his time at the Guru’s does any real good for him, he doesn’t seem engaged.’ Phillip is trying to be polite.

‘I agree, he doesn’t seem like a team player does he?’ Dilas sighs again about it all. ‘I worry about Udan, he seems very down, have you noticed?’

‘I tell you what I did notice, the marks on Udan’s neck the other day.’ Phillip comments.

‘From Sebastian?’ Some days Dilas loves being a Eunuch, he is so fulfilled by his role and other days he wishes he was anywhere but in the service of a Blood-Gyste family.

Phillip knows what Dilas is thinking, he has thought the same things himself. ‘I think so, he has a temper that even the Master cannot control.’

‘Do we have any rights regarding this? The beatings I mean, can’t we do something for Udan?’ Dilas knows how it feels to be beaten for no reason, he grew up being punished just for being a kid.

‘Individual families have different rules and the master has always frowned on the use of violence but I think we all can remember how quickly this is forgotten when one of his children choose to exert their dominance.’ Phillip refers to Quinn and Pepper and how she was cast out along with Lucius when Quinn was challenged.

 

Holly comes out of the bathroom off the office to see her Mistress staring out of the large windows to the South, she is clearly lost in her thoughts again. Holly loses the grin which she was wearing, it is so hard to get time with Sue these days as she works tirelessly for her clan.

‘Sue, come on take a break, we have a ring now and you have so much time you already give for them.’ Holly means the Fabray clan.

Sue turns to her Courtesan, the Imp is now close to fifty years in age but doesn’t look a day over thirty. ‘We should go to the estate, the naming ceremony for the babies is tomorrow and I am sure we can spare a few days of privacy.’ Sue needs to speak privately with her brother and possibly Quinn too.

‘OK but promise me you will take at least one day for yourself and center with the Guru, Sue even you need some down time.’ Holly means well and Sue knows this, the Imp has stood by her Mistress no matter what and not just out of obligation either.

‘I will and maybe we can put some plans in place for our new home there, the Cheerios are pretty much on their own now and their Mother tells me April and May are ready to make their Claims, it would be good for them to have family around.’ Sue has two sets of twins with a Human Claim whom she supports but allows to live as free a life as possible away from the Fabray estate.

‘Will you have Margret join them at the estate?’ Holly isn’t jealous really but she is sometimes sad that Sue chooses to wear the birth control band all the time to stop mistakes happening when they mount, she would have liked babies.

‘Yes, with the children growing and leaving home she should be with family, I don’t want her put at risk out in the woods.’ Sue fears many things but the rise of the rebellion is at the forefront of her mind recently.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark forces in Santana take a hold of her and she decides the taste of Rachel will be satisfying. Judi wonders how she will ever bring her daughter back into the family as it seems Brittney is lost to them all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

Santana screams in frustration again at the Eunuch before her, ‘I have told you a million fucking times about the arrangements, what is wrong with you!’ 

Rachel rushes from the other side of the hall to where Santana is trying to have the flowers placed for the naming later, ‘Santana, here let me help, Sam was looking for you.’ 

Santana looks at the little human closely again, she smells really good, ‘You know Rach you should come down to the lake with me, the weather is lovely we could maybe laze in our bathing costumes.’ 

Rachel sees the look again, they have completed three blood bindings so far and with each Santana grows stronger and more Gyste like, ‘After the naming is out of the way maybe, it sounds lovely San.’ Rachel has been told to watch Santana closely and this is odd behaviour again so she needs to call Quinn for help.

Judi sees the temper from Santana again, she knows it must be hard for the Imp, Brit is still with the Guru and Sam is spending all his time with the babies. Judi believes if Santana is ready to breed her Claimer spending time with her lovers children must be torture for Santana.

Sebastian sees a completely different image when he looks at his brother’s Claim, he sees a very odd light in the girl’s eyes and wonders what the fuck is going on.

‘Do you wish you had a female Imp for a claim?’ Joe comes close behind his Claimer and whispers.

Sebastian smiles and turns to the boy, ‘Maybe, I was just admiring her hair actually, how it flows.’

Joe holds Sebastian’s stare, ‘I thought we had settled this, I get to keep my deadlocks and in return…’ Joe leaves it hanging.

Sebastian shivers, Joe is a virgin still but only just, the boy is very forward and very free with his affections when they are in private. ‘Yes the dreadlocks can stay, just keep them clean and scented.’ 

Joe makes Sebastian feel weak but for the first time in Seb’s life he isn’t afraid to be vulnerable.

 

Dilas finds Quinn in the Archive, he clears his throat to alert her and Quinn chuckles, ‘I can feel you coming Dilly, you won’t scare me.’ Quinn turns and focuses in on her Eunuch, through the bond she knows there is a problem.

‘Miss Rachel needs your help Ma’am.’ Rachel sent Dilas to get Quinn, the rage in Santana is becoming a problem.

‘OK, did she say what it is?’ Quinn suspects it is Santana but Rachel obviously hasn’t told Dilas or Quinn would read this in him.

‘No Ma’am, I was just to bring you to her in the great hall, she is decorating with Miss Santana.’ Dilas has been fetching and carrying for Rachel all morning in preparation, the naming ceremony will be later in the day and Judi insists on only the best flowers for the children.

‘Lead on then, when Miss Rachel calls I am but her humble servant.’ Quinn quips but Dilas doesn’t really understand the joke.

 

On her way to the great hall Quinn notices Sebastian creeping off with Joe, he is close to Claiming the boy and Quinn hasn’t really spoken to Seb about it all, leaving that to Sam.

In the hall the smell of flowers is quite overwhelming as Quinn enters and straight away she sees the problem, Santana isn’t in a rage she is extremely horny and this is just as bad, as she has an Incubus father Santana has this flowing through her, dormant before they began the blood bonding but now she is struggling to contain her abilities. 

‘San, how is it all going?’ Quinn draws Santana’s attention from Rachel, this could get messy if Quinn doesn’t do something soon.

Santana gives her friend a weary smile, the whole process is tiring her more than she thought it would, she was just looking forward to Sam and her mating and becoming more powerful in the household not feeling on edge all day long and pining for Rachel every time she smells her.

‘Do you know if Sam is free?’ Santana needs his help.

‘He cannot leave the children, wait a moment I will speak with my mother.’ Santana hopes Quinn isn’t going to bring Judi into all this now.

‘Mother.’ Quinn gets her mother’s attention from Phillip who is far too invested in the flower arrangements. ‘I am taking Rachel and Santana for a little while, you have the other Eunuch.’

Judi wonders if Quinn is going to test Santana’s fertility, maybe the mounting for the child will be imminent. ‘Yes dear of course, keep me updated.’ Judi winks at her daughter.

Quinn is baffled by her mother’s behaviour but ignores it as she leads the women to Quinn’s office, now she has mated Russell decided she needed a space for official work in the house.

‘Wait here a moment, try not to mount my mate while I am gone Satan!’ Quinn knows how the Imp must be suffering and will need to ask Sue or Holly about this when they have time for Quinn.

Quinn calls her brother down at the lake house with the twins, ‘Brother, Santana is boiling over so to speak.’ 

_ Is it temper or is she horny again? _

‘Yes the latter, I can help.’ Quinn knows her brother would do this but he is tied up with the children and cannot make an excuse to leave them in the hours before the naming.

_ OK, make sure Rachel knows though, we cannot have the two of them fighting over this. _

Quinn chuckles, ‘She is here with us, I thought it best and anyway she knows I am only doing this to ease the pain for San.’ 

_ Yeah OK sister, keep telling yourself that, just take the edge off for her I will be back as soon as I can for her. _

‘OK, Sam, it is working you realise that right, you will be mated soon!’ Quinn tells her brother then hangs up.

Back in the room Santana is too close to Rachel on the couch, ‘San!’ Quinn makes the pair jolt.

‘Sorry, she smells good!’ Santana doesn’t know how her father could cope with this, she feels on edge all the time and she is very hard up right now.

‘I am pleased to hear that Santana, Quinn is going to help you though not me!’ Rachel moves again up the couch but the arm holts her progress.

‘Come here San, let’s get you back to horny rather than rampant!’ Quinn can see now the strain this is putting her friend through.

‘Can we not just treat me like a science experiment though, be a little nice to me.’ Santana whines.

Quinn looks to Rachel, she can’t be sure what Santana means really and there is no way she is mounting with her. 

‘Quinn, relax I just mean at least hold me, don’t just pat me on the head and say abracadabra!’ Quinn smiles, she guesses a little cuddle cannot hurt.

‘OK, come here.’ Quinn opens her arms to the Imp and Santana skips into the embrace, ‘Just try to relax San.’ 

Quinn feels the energy of her friend and feels the jolt as she opens the bond to her, she keeps Rachel out to ensure there are no accidents.

_ ‘Just relax San, I am gonna take care of you.’  _  Quinn can feel the heat from Santana’s body and it feels good to her, she is slowly letting the Gyste out to join with the Imp. 

Rachel watches intently, she can see now just how much trust she has in Quinn naturally, she is letting the Gyste play with a rather attractive and highly sexual Imp and she isn’t intimidated by the situation.

Santana can feel all of Quinn up close to her and she is revelling in the touch and the smell of her Mates sister, the smell is familiar but different and Quinn is soft where Sam is all hard bodied. Santana is letting herself go, Quinn can take care of the rest she is sure and she will let her do her thing.

Quinn feels another jolt, then a buzzing in her ears which is all new to her, she can feel Santana relax a little more and the Gyste inside her is purring at the feel of the Latina’s body pressed so close, Little Quinn is a traitor and begins to stir and Quinn knows she won’t be able to stop herself feeling aroused by all this. Quinn needs to be aroused to share the Gyste with Santana but this is different somehow.

Santana is lost in the feeling, she feels powerful again, like she does when she bleeds with Sam. Santana can then feel a heat rising up through her body, starting in her core and emanating out though her body and enveloping the now fully erect Gyste holding her close.

Rachel knows this is going wrong somehow but she cannot work out what to do, she is afterall a small, weak human in a room with a full Blood-Gyste and a rather testy Imp, she cannot call for help either because all this is being done in extreme secret. 

Quinn for once is too slow to move in time to stop Santana from pulling free of her grasp and in an instant Santana has Quinn pressed tightly against the wall and kissing down Quinn’s neck.

In the bond Rachel can panic a little,  _ ‘Quinn, please don’t fight with her, I can’t get Sam but please I know she would never hurt me so please try to relax.’  _ Rachel cannot believe she is suggesting Quinn have sex with Santana while she is in the room but she has read the texts on Incubi and they fight and feed through sex and she cannot fight Santana for Quinn.

_ ‘Rach she is strong, she is so strong.’  _ Quinn tries to relax a little but she is becoming overwhelmed.

Santana lets the succubi come to the front of her mind and she feels the power flow through her, she reaches down for Quinn’s erect cock and squeezes as she continues to nip at the sensitive skin of the Gyste.

Quinn cannot do this, she cannot do this to Santana here it just isn’t right, she concentrates the Gyste and lets her all out, teeth bared and eyes glowing she looks down to the Imp holding her tightly against the wall. Quinn has just a moment to stop this and she must for all their sakes so she pushes all the lust she can feel right into the centre of Santana. 

Santana gasps and pulls from Quinn looking up deep into golden eyes she smiles wickedly at the thoughts she suddenly has for the Gyste and she moves up to kiss her friend.

Rachel knows this is bad, Santana is about to feed on Quinn and the Gytse will usually fight to the death to prevent this, not thinking she rushes forward and is stopped in her tracks by what she sees. 

Santana is in the feed and Rachel can see the air being pulled from Quinn as Santana smirks and continues to rub Quinn’s dick as she feeds. 

_ ‘Quinn, Quinn! Baby just let go, cum Quinn it will stop her!’  _ Rachel remembers some more of the text and knows Santana will be filled by the feeling of Quinn’s orgasm. 

Quinn refocuses her thoughts and finally able to transfer her lust through to Santana. They both are thrown apart and the Succubi lays unmoving away from Quinn as Quinn slumps down the wall and Rachel rushes to scoop her into her arms.

 

Judi is pleased, the great hall is finally ready and the naming will continue on as planned. Judi stands on the outside of the Guru chambers considering her options, as a mother she must give her daughter another chance but as a grandmother she must protect the babies even from their Gyste mother.

Judi takes a deep breath and enters through the door, Brittney sits looking out of the window with her back to her mother.

‘You may enter mother, I am in control.’ Brittney stays looking out of the window and doesn’t turn to greet Judi.

‘I came because the naming is today, I am giving you a chance Brit.’ Judi is also here because she knows her daughter is in pain.

‘I can’t, I am sorry, I cannot bond to the children and I have hurt Mike, I want you to make sure he is safe in the house, have Quinn claim him if need be but please make sure he stays here safe.’ Brittney makes no attempt to look at her mother and stares into the gardens.

‘Brit, they need you OK, maybe not now because you are not ready but they will need you so please try and be there when the time comes.’ Judi remembers the fear she had when Brit and her brother were coming, the pain was excruciating and she thought for sure she would die. The Twins fought to be born as all Blood-Gyste do and without her Mate there to save her she would have died. She remembers all this everyday but she bonded with these children so she cannot understand why Brittney cannot.

Brittney turns and Judi gasps at the sight, Brittney’s eyes are golden and she is blank in her stare at her mother. This is a sure sign that the Blood-Gyste has fallen into madness and Judi knows of nothing that can bring them back from this. 

As Judi leaves the room she sobs, how has this happened to her precious child, Brit was always the sweetest most devoted of her children so how has the rage taken her from her family. 

 

‘Holy shitballs! Did you feel that Quinn, shit that was a rush!’ Santana is hyped up after her feed and the release she felt in the bond.

‘You fed on me, you fucking fed on me San, how could you do that!’ Quinn is mad at her friend but is also able to understand how it happened but for now she will vent her rage at the Imp for kicks.

‘I should fucking bleed you dry, you know that right!’ Rachel puts her hand onto her mate and feels the anger and the slight fear.

‘Quinn please, Santana wasn’t herself, she didn’t mean to did you?’ Rachel tries to act as peacemaker.

‘Look Quinn I am sorry, I wasn’t in control I would never..’ Santana shows submission for the Gyste and knows she has fucked up.

‘This was a freebie but Santana I swear you will regret trying that shit on me again and If you ever feed on my Mate!..’ Rachel steps in to stop Quinn’s ranting.

‘She won’t Quinn please stop this, please baby you are scaring me.’ Santana looks at the kicked puppy dog eyes from Rachel and knows her friend is about to turn to mush, maybe the little human has a super power of her own. 

Quinn pulls Rachel into her body and soothes her through the bond, Rachel snuggles in then smirks at Santana.

‘Oh yeah,’ Santana thinks, ‘She know what she does to Quinn.’ 

‘I am sorry Quinn, it was just building and building inside I don’t know what was happening I just knew I was so hungry and not for a burrito.’ Santana had never felt like that before.

‘OK, I think we need to stop the bleeding until we know how to control you better, this is serious and we need some help.’ Quinn needs to know what to do to help Santana but also how to control her friend, she cannot allow a rampant Succubus to be loose on the estate. 

‘Maybe it is time to talk to Sue, she gave us the chains, she told us about the mating.’ Rachel offers.

‘We need to talk to Sam first, we cannot do anything without him.’ Santana speaks to the group and she is insistent that Sam is involved all the way. 

‘Agreed.’ Quinn says, ‘After the ceremony we will all get together, talk this out.’ 

 

Russell looks into the little faces of Eva and Iris Fabray and feels nothing but love, he is so saddened to hear that his daughter has descended into madness. These babies are so precious he cannot imagine ever letting them be hurt and he knows his mate feels the same. 

‘They are kinda small still don’t you think?’ Sue looks over her brother’s shoulder at the small bundles.

‘They are regular sized thank you!’ Russell is irked to think they are small, he breeds strong children and so did his daughter.

‘I am just ribbing you Russ, relax a little.’ Sue loves these children already and she is itching to hold them.

‘Go on, you take Eva and I will parade Iris for all to see.’ Russell has a goofy smile as he steps aside to allow his twin to collect little Eva into her arms.

 

‘The children are kind of cute don’t you think?’ Kurt turns to his cousin.

Sam shrugs, ‘You spend all day with them, see how cute they are when they sick up on your gucci!’ 

‘I guess so, Santana looks radiant lately, thinking of starting your own brood?’ Kurt would like children but Blaine is not keen to be tied down yet. 

‘Still just practicing!’ Sam smies at the shocked expression from his cousin.

 

Sebastian has his head thrown back and moans out his pleasure, ‘Fuck Joe you have a glorious mouth!’ 

Joe is busying himself with his task, they only have a few minutes before they will be noticed missing and they have snuck into the bathroom to relieve Sebastian of his stresses. Joe is desperate to find his own relief but he dare not as Sebastian has warned in the future only he will give Joe that. 

‘Just a little more Joe, that’s it boy aarghh.!’ Sebastian wallows in the feeling of satisfaction and lets his mind go blank. 

 

Sam is glued to the side of his Claim, Santana is fine now but he is aware of the incident early and doesn’t want her making a mistake with friends and family gathered. 

‘Sam I am not an invalid, you can go speak to your family I am not going to attack anyone.’ Santana attempts to keep the annoyance out of her voice with some sarcasm but she is fed up of being pawed at by Sam to keep her close. 

‘I’m sorry San but this is all getting a little out of hand, you could have been hurt by Quinn and then what would I have done without you?’ Sam is worried they are getting in over their heads, Santana seems so sure of what they are doing but he knows this whole thing could be a huge mistake. 

‘Sammy, please, stop and just relax, Quinn was there when I needed her to be as was Rachel and you know as well as I do we would have done the same for either of them so just relax, we are a kick ass team but only when we stay together.’ Santana wants to Mate and ascend as soon as they can, she loves the feeling of power it all brings them and she is certain now this is the right thing to do . 

Quinn brings the pair drinks and smiles, she can see the funny side of earlier now and is glad she won’t be on the wrong side of a succubus feed in the future. 

‘I have Ryder getting ready for a feed, I must say earlier was quite a hit for my strength!’ Quinn raises her eyebrow to her brother.

‘It’s a kick though right?’ Santana jokes.

‘Oh yeah, in the balls maybe!’ Quinn jogs her brother, she knows he is worrying but they can do this.

Sam lets it go a little, ‘Have you seen Sebastian?’ 

Quinn look round the room, ‘No actually, where is the little shit?’ 

Sam smirks, ‘Just back from the bathroom, Joe has dirty knees.’ 

Quinn and Santana look about for the pair but neither sees Sebastian talking to a Gytse councillor in the corner of the room.

‘Eew!’ Santana catches up with Sam’s meaning. ‘He is a real creeper you know that right, guess it makes sense though he is Q’s twin!’ 

‘Hey! Fuck you Satan!’ The three bicker for a little longer and it feels good to be as they always were.

 

Judi watches her Mate parade the babies about the room with Sue with pride, ‘Look at them, wow was Sue that gooey with the Cheerios?’ She turns to Holly.

‘She was just like Russell actually, so completely in awe of them that she was afraid to hold them too tightly.’ Holly has another bite of her chicken.

‘Do you think Quinn will make a good parent?’ Rachel is happy to see the family relaxed like this. 

Judi smiles, she knows the draw for the Mate to a Blood-Gyste to breed is strong. ‘I think when the time comes she will be an excellent mother.’ 

Holly agrees, Quinn is just like Sue in so many ways. ‘Sue would have laid down her life for them from the moment they were born, she has been at every stage of their lives without fail.’ Holly wants children too, with Sue though and that is not the done thing for a chattel. 

‘I am not sure I am ready but I sometimes feel the desire for babies when I am around her.’ Rachel thinks about this often all of a sudden.

‘It will happen in time Rachel, don’t rush, you have much to enjoy before you tie yourself down like that.’ Judi is realistic, being the Mate of a Gyste means Rachel can get out into the world and sometimes Judi wishes she had done that before Sam and Brittney came along. 

‘I want to perform, did Quinn mention it to you?’ Rachel has a yearning to sing and Quinn loves to hear her voice.

‘She did dear, I think it is a wonderful idea, Quinn can introduce you to Imps who will show you the ropes.’ Judi wishes she had a talent. 

‘Sue owns a theatre in the city.’ Holly mentions in passing.

Both Judi and Rachel look at Holly stunned, they really don’t know just how much Sue has diversified her assets. 

 

Brittney looks out of the window blankly staring at nothing again when she hears the door open, she doesn’t turn to greet whomever it is.

‘I’ll leave the door, do as you will.’ 

After a few moments Brittney looks up to see the door still open and makes her decision, she gets up out of her chair, she collects her notes from the side table and her bag from the closet. Leaving the room behind she heads out into the world for the first time alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russell misses something very important and he is fretting all night long trying to work out what is wrong, Sebastian wouldn't notice a truck running through his chambers as he prepares to make his first Claim...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee...

Quinn is quiet, she can feel a strange sense of dread forming from deep within.

‘I am OK Sam, tell him Q, I can carry on.’ Santana has been making her case to Sam for a few minutes now, he is very nervous at how Santana reacted to the blood binding earlier today. 

‘Quinn we need to know more.’ He looks to his preoccupied sister for support.

‘I know how I feel Sam!’ Santana is frustrated.

Rachel moves a little closer to her mate, the sight of Santana allowing the Succubus out earlier has her nerves shredded.

_ ‘Relax Baby, she cannot help it.’  _ Quinn calms her Mate a little, ‘We need to find a Guru that has worked with Incubi, we cannot just wing it.’ Quinn will look into it tomorrow.

‘So we should just keep going with the binding?’ Sam asks.

The room looks to Quinn, in the future she will need to become better used to being the center of a decision but for now she is used to deferring to her father. 

‘I think the blood-Binding should stop just until we are able to better deal with the green eyed monster.’ Quinn laughs at her own joke.  

Santana rolls her eyes, Quinn really isn’t good at comedy, ‘OK and you will find a Guru for me?’ 

‘Yeah I’ll look into it on Monday at the office, if that is all tonight I would like to take my Mate to bed!’ Quinn has had a long day and she is still feeling a little under the weather after her encounter with Santana.

 

In the bedchamber Rachel watches Quinn closely, she knows many of her moods by now, somedays it is better to just go shopping rather than fight with the Gyste over nothing but this is different.

‘You seem off somehow?’ Rachel is vague to allow Quinn to say how she really feels. 

Quinn feels strange she cannot deny it, she has had a really odd feeling since the naming ceremony. ‘I don’t know Rach, Santana and Sam are worrying me but there is something else, I can’t tap into it but there is a bad feeling inside.’ 

Rachel cannot feel anything but stress from Quinn today and she had put it down to the ceremony, Quinn is hyper aware of people when they are around her mate and Rachel could feel the jealousy coming off Quinn in waves when certain guests were close by.

‘Is it the ceremony? I know the jealousy is hard to deal with, it is for me baby and I have nothing I can do.’ Rachel doesn’t want to bother Quinn with this but she feels helpless much of the time, for instance she knows Quinn has slept with far more than just Pepper and Mercedes so there is a good chance she will encounter previous lovers of her Mate.

‘What? No baby and you know I am completely devoted to you, there isn’t anyone in that room today who could hold my attention like you do.’ Quinn adores her little human Mate and tries so hard to be attentive to her throughout a gathering, ‘I feel like something is missing and I cannot work out what it is, it started during the ceremony and it feels like a kind of panic.’ Quinn tries to explain the sense of dread she has for no reason.

‘OK, I sometimes feel anxious too, maybe it is about Sam, you know with Santana being all weird lately that must affect your plans for the future?’ Rachel tries to reason it out and Quinn loves her for this but Quinn knows there is something else she cannot quite tap into.

 

Dave waits in the sitting area to his Master’s chamber, he knows they are back from a meeting with Quinn and he needs to talk to Sam about things.

‘Hey butt boy, how long you been sat there?’ Santana is trying to act as normal as she can.

‘Is Sam in there?’ David is on edge again, he is really unsure about things. 

‘Sure,let me get him.’ Santana goes back into Sam’s room.

‘Hey, Sammy, Dave is out there waiting for you, I think you need to spend some time with him, he looks kinda down and he knows there is something going on, show him some love Sam!’ Santana has realised they have been together so much Dave must feel pushed out, having multiple Claims means splitting your time as fairly as you can and Sam has neglected Dave of late.

Sam look up from his drawers, ‘OK, are you Ok though?’ He doesn’t want to risk Santana becoming all riled up again.

‘Sure, I am going to have an early night anyway, just show him he is important to us Sam, I don’t want us to lose him because we have been neglectful.’ The fact that Santana has already started talking like the Mate of a Gyste hasn’t gone unnoticed to Sam and he is pleased because he already feels bonded to Santana.

‘Go, get some sleep I may take Dave to a club for a drink, sleep well San.’ Sam picks a shirt and heads out to Dave.

 

Sebastian flops onto the bed over Joe, he has been thoroughly satisfied with the boy today and thinks he may be ready to Claim.

‘Will it always be like that?’ Joe asks from beneath the Gyste, thirty minutes ago he was a virgin now he is basking in the afterglow. 

‘Was it good?’ Sebastin cannot say he has ever cared too much about any of his sexualy partners.

‘Yes, very.’ The pair untangle themselves and both lay back on the bed on their backs.

‘Good, as a Gyste I will probably need multiple couplings but of course you will always remain the most important, except when I mate of course.’ Sebastian has the most selfish outlook on life of any of the Fabray clan. Like many of the Blood-Gyste he takes the parts of the old text he likes the most and twists them to fit his own desires. 

Joe thought this would all be so different, he was told of all the clans the Blood-Gyste would cherish their claims the most, this sounds like he has been used.

‘We will make the Claim tomorrow, my Father needs to file the paperwork and we have run out of time, I do hope I have given you enough time to adjust.’ Sebastian will make some arrangements for tomorrow and maybe take his Claim for a meal or something. 

‘Of course Sir, thank you.’ Joe hopes he can just stay in the bed tonight, he is comfortable and moving to the cot bed would be a hassle. 

 

Russell is unsettled again, Judi is unable to rest when he is like this. ‘Darling, you are talking nonsense again, please try to settle.’

Russell sits up and looks to the clock, ‘Shit it is only 2am and I have hours to go till I can get up.’ 

‘I know that is why you need to settle, what is the problem?’ Judi thought that after the naming and his talk with Sue he would be more relaxed.

‘I cannot figure out what it is, I have a really nervous feeling I am not used to.’ None of the family yet know Brittney has gone from the Guru’s and it may take until the morning for anyone to notice, until then they all have an empty space that their sister has left behind in the family bond. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gyste get a feeling they are missing something but nothing they could possibly imagine would match the horror to come.  
> Brittney tastes freedom for the first time, separated from her family and free of her obligations....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing....

Rachel feels Quinn get back into the bed, it is still early and she knows Quinn has been restless during the night.

‘Baby, come here.’ Rachel encourages her Gyste to snuggle a little.

Quinn moves a little closer and takes in the scent of her Mate, she will never tire of the smell.

Quinn always nuzzles and it has a few different effects on Rachel, it soothes her when she is anxious, it makes her feel closer to Quinn when they have been separated and like now it sends a thrill through her and makes her instantly wet for her Gyste.

Quinn smells Rachel the instant she releases a sigh and knows there is only one outcome, Quinn is constantly horny for her Mate so anytime is the right time for her.

Rachel moves closer to Quinn but she is keen to have the Gyste take the lead this morning, she loves the dominant side to her Gytse and they have been far too gentle with each other lately, Rachel wants to be taken rather than cherished for this morning at least.

‘Gyste, show yourself.’ Rachel calls to the other part of Quinn she knows is just under the surface at all times.

Quinn lets herself revel in the feeling of the Gyste breaking through and she loves the smell of her Mate becoming further aroused. Quinn is already hard for Rachel and the Gyste is ready for her Mate too, the primal Gyste is desperate to impregnate her woman but Quinn has the band to prevent this on at all times, they have talked about Children and neither is ready for that, despite the primal needs of both of them.

Quinn rolls Rachel over onto her front, this morning they will mount and the Gytse will have her moment to feel the dominance she so desires.

Rachel despite her aroused state is pretty relaxed, they are well suited in the bedroom and Quinn is a creative and generous lover. Rachel feels a slight tug on her panties and knows the Gyste is impatient for her today, the panties are quickly disposed of once Quinn tears through them to get to the source of Rachel’s scent.

Quinn isn’t that gentle with her Mate, she knows her limits well and will push at them sometimes just to see how far Rachel will let her go, the Gytse has cravings that may not be suitable for her Mate but she chips away at Rachel’s personal limits.

Quinn is naked in the bed at all times and so now she has no barriers between her and her mate, she rubs her hard cock against Rachel almost as if she is rubbing her scent over her Mate, the feel of this drives Rachel wild with desire, she loves to feel the Gyste take control and make her owned again.

Quinn is lewdly playing with herself as she teases Rachel below her, the Gyste is here and she wants to have her Mate writhing under her helpless.

‘Quinn please, touch me baby.’ Rachel can feel her juices seeping into the sheet below herself as she struggles to contain herself, Quinn is in a teasing mood and Rachel can barely cope.

Quinn is also in a quiet mood and without a word pulls Rachel up on to all fours, she pushes the cheeks of Rachel’s ass apart and runs her tongue through and all around where she knows the heavenly nectar is gathered.

‘Fuck Quinn, Gods your tongue feels so good.’ Rachel thinks Quinn is going to tease her with her mouth as she often does, licking and slurping at her keeping her on the edge for an age but this morning the Gyste has other ideas.

Once Quinn is happy she has drunk in all there is she crudely spits into her own palm and slicks her cock up, moaning at the feel of herself pumping.

Quinn maneuvers herself to Rachel’s entrance and with a firm steady stroke engulfs herself in Rachel’s sticky hot heat.

Quinn groans her satisfaction at the action and sets about her task, to bring them both to a fast and hard orgasm.

Rachel knows what is coming, Quinn needs this, to feel completely Gyste while they fuck and for Rachel the thrill of being taken is clear for them both to feel as she tightens herself to push Quinn to fuck harder.

‘Shit Rach, come on baby take me, like that hard come on fuck!’ Quinn is relentless with her pace, like a metronome Rachel thinks as she pumps out the beat that brings them both the most pleasure.

‘Aww Quinn, Quinn please, the… Fuck Quinn.. The Gyste come on please baby fuck there, just there!’ Rachel pants out her orders to her lover who happily complies and pushes Rachel flat onto the bed, moving her thighs to the outside of Rachel’s she allows the Diva to squeeze her cock even tighter as she leans back a little to observer herself thrusting in and out of Rachel’s now swollen pussy.

Quinn lets the bond take them and they are both grunting and moaning their words to each other in stuttered sentences, Quinn wanting more and Rachel wanting harder and faster.

Quinn brings her palms both down onto the fleshier part of Rachel’s ass and Rachel screams out her joy at the action so Quinn slaps again and then again until she sees her Mate’s ass cheeks redden and then becomes too much.

Rachel can feel the sting and burn of Quinn’s hands and revels in the way it makes her feel taken and a little slutty, she can do nothing more from this position than accept her fate and the passion Quinn has for her.

‘Fuch Rachel you little slut, you like that, having your ass set alight while I fuck you, you like that?’ In the moment Quinn reaches and pulls at Rachel’s hair bringing her diva back towards her.

Rachel doesn’t know if it is being fucked like a rag doll or the bond but she cums hard at the action and cannot hold back the wail from her lips as she reaches the high of her orgasm.

There are many things about her Mate that make Quinn horny as hell and make her hard but the sound of Rachel’s voice in full flow does it every time without Quinn having any real control over herself.

‘Racheeeeelllllll!!!!!!’ Quinn cums and drops almost unconscious onto her Mate.

 

Sebastian stands on the other side of the wall from Quinn’s room and with the bond open knows exactly what is going on, how Rachel reaches those high notes he could not say but he can tell Quinn is getting stronger everyday.

‘Joe! Joe? Where are you boy?’ Sebastian will have his claim sort the hardness his sister’s mate has caused. They will do the Claim later but for now Sebastian is his usual selfish self.

 

Sue and Russell sit alone in his office, they have to catch up from time to time and this is the perfect opportunity for Sue to show the ring to her brother. Russell puts the phone down on his call and gives his sister his full attention, ‘Sorry about that, I have a problem with the Guru’s this morning, none are answering me so I have sent Phillip to check out why.’

Sue sips her coffee, ‘I have news, I have managed to fashion a ring from the binding chains I have.’

‘What?’ Russell hates that chain, his Mate over the years has thought of many creative ways to use those chains and he is helpless wearing them. ‘A ring?’

‘Yes a plain golden ring that leaves the wearer weak, tried it myself.’ Sue is happy to be a test subject for all her discoveries.

‘So what do you plan on doing with them?’ Russell will not be wearing one any time soon, unless Judi asks him to then he gets it from the drawer happily.

Sue laughs she knows her Brother is nervous of the binding chains, he told her a story about Judi having a great time with them one night when Russell had let her down, Judi spent the night punishing the Gyste for his behaviors and may have taken it a little far.

‘Russ, think about it, if you are able to give teenage Gyste longer to come to terms with themselves they would be better readied for the outside world.’

Russell had not thought of things this way he only sees the chains as a kink or a restraint for the criminal classes. ‘I had not thought of that, so in theory we could have Sebastian wear one and during ceremonies and know he would behave?’ Suddenly Russell sees a use for them.

‘Yes, also I was thinking of Brittany, I want to try one on her and see if we can bring her back so to speak.’ Russell thinks quickly about this and his beautiful daughter would be cured if this works, she would come back to the family and as long as no-one knew they could carry on as normal. The babies would have their mother and Mike would never need to fear his Claimer again.

‘We must try today, the sooner we can help her the better, this has been such a trial for Judi, she is heartbroken.’ Just as Russell finishes his Mate barrels through the door.

‘Russ, come now, the Guru’s have been attacked, Brittney is... has gone!’ Judi just heard and stopped Phillip from giving the news fearing her Mates reaction to this development.

Sue is up and ready, ‘ Where is Holly?’ Is her first words.

‘No idea, Russ come on please, call Quinn and the boys we have to find her.’ Judi is beside herself, anything could have happened to her daughter.

Russell stands but with a sense of dread this time, he fears it is Brittney that has attacked the Guru and the punishment for this crime is certainly going to be death. ‘You call the children and Holly, let Sue and I check out what has happened.’

Sue and Russell share the same thoughts and leave Judi to the arrangements, they know if Brittney has caused this nothing will help her, the Domus will have their life for this crime.  

As they make their way to the Guru with their bond open they both search for Brittney, Russell can feel the others and the children are on their way.

At the entrance to the small temple on the estate they see no signs of violence, Brittney in blood lust would have been clumsy and uncontrolled.

 

Quinn answers the call first, knowing there is something very wrong she calls for Jake from the other side of the house.

‘Quinn, who was that?’ Rachel is wet from her shower and still a little tired from their earlier exertions.

‘Phillip, there is a problem in the Guru house, I want Jake to stay with you OK?’ Quinn won’t take no for an answer but gives Rachel the option to argue.

‘Of course, I wanted to go into town, can I just take him?’ Rachel shakes her damp hair out, she needs a day pampering she thinks.

‘Please just wait here until I say it is clear, there is an issue and I want to know where you are.’ Quinn cannot let the frustration out at her mate.

Rachel raises an eyebrow, Quinn is being rather unfair. ‘Quinn why am I being imprisoned?’

‘Rachel, today, just stay here and be my mate, Jake will be here soon wait for him and he is not to leave you alone.’ Quinn has no time to explain and her tone is unusually cold to Rachel.

Rachel pouts a little but lets it go, something is not right but she is in the dark, Dilas will know and she will pump him for information.

 

Sam shuts the door to his chambers and almost knocks Sebastian over as his brother rushes down the corridor.

‘What is going on?’ Sam asks.

‘Fucked if I know, I was told to lock down the boy and move quick.’ Sebastian is put out he had plans for today with his new claim.

‘Quinn should know more.’ Sam says without thinking, he is becoming accustomed to deferring to his sister.

‘Quinn?! You need to grow some balls Samuel, our sister is a fraud and she will lead you into trouble as her right hand.’ Sebastian is instantly furious at the name of his twin.

Sam feels the Gyste rise, Quinn warned him as they prepare to finish the mating this may happen and he needs to reel the anger in but Sebastian actually doesn’t care about feelings regardless and hits out again.

‘You are fucking weak brother, she knows that and she is using you!’ Sebastian knows Sam is insecure and will try to exploit that.

Quinn has the ability to move almost silently and now she is rising to ascension she is able to shield herself from the family bond so even her Blood-Gyste siblings struggle to sense her.

‘Sam can think for himself Sebastian, stop trying to undermine him!’ Quinn growls as she speaks to the pair, the sound makes the hairs on Sam’s arms stand and a shiver run through Sebastian.

‘We have been called by father and I suggest we move quickly.’ Quinn walks past the pair quickly followed by Sam and eventually followed by Sebastian, he hates walking behind his sister as it looks like submission but he doesn’t want to upset his father by arguing now.

 

Sue stares at the sight before her, she has never seen anything like this and she has been in war in her time. ‘What are we looking at?’

Russell looks across the room to his sister, she looks shocked and he is unused to seeing her flustered so he knows it is bad, he gets on his phone.

‘Phillip, please go fetch Burt, just him not the boy.’ Russell is thinking as he talks, this is a bad thing, so bad he needs his siblings in on every decision with him. He will later summons their other sister from the south to join them if this is an attack on the Fabray clan.

‘Have you told the children to lock down?’ Sue has her Chattels safe and expects her Brother has given the order.

‘Yes, I need to ask for your honesty.’ Russell stares deeply at his twin, ‘What is Quinn doing with Sam?’ Russell has ignored his senses where his daughter is concerned but he is aware Quinn is becoming stronger everyday.

‘I cannot be certain but I believe she is attempting to force his ascension through a pair bond with the Succubus.’ Sue finds extracting information about Quinn difficult and she expects Quinn is shielding the little group.

‘Succubus? You mean Santana?’ Russell is unaccustomed to Santana being referred to in this way, ‘She shows as Imp?’

‘Quinn is stronger than we can imagine but she may not realise it all yet, she has found a mating loop hole for her brother, rest assured Samuel is fully protected by Quinn.’ Sue knows of the text, she is careful with many of the darker forms of their lives, they have abilities they suppress and Sue has always followed her brothers lead.

Just then Burt walks into the room, his face is contorted by what he sees, ‘Russ? What the fuck?’

‘They are all dead and we cannot find Brittney.’ Russell wants to hear Burt talk freely.

‘This wasn’t a Gyste attack, there is no blood.’ Burt reassures the twins, they had both already decided Brittney would have been unable to control her bloodlust had she killed the Guru in the building.

‘Where is she?’ Burt asks his Brother, aware Russell has a bond.

‘I cannot tell, so she must be either far or hidden somehow.’ Russell cannot understand how he is unable to find his eldest daughter.

Sue moves towards Burt slowly, ‘Burt, is Kurt safe?’ She asks.

‘I will call the house, should we be worried?’ Burt is so used to his protection from the Blood-Gyste family he is unused to this level of unease from his siblings.

‘I am calling Ava home.’ Burt has his answer, Russell always leaves Ava out of things but to call her home means there is real trouble coming.

 

Outside the Guru house Quinn freezes, she smells a familiar scent and tries to understand her senses.

‘They are all dead.’ Sebastian says.

Sam feels the Gyste coming and allows it out enough for his eyes to flash golden, Quinn and Seb too allow this change.

‘Quinn what is this?’ Sebastian asks his sister as he sees her trying to figure things out.

‘Humans? I smell humans?’ Quinn faces her brothers.

Sebastian looks around quickly, ‘How many? How many do we own?’

Sam feels the bond to Quinn and shares her thoughts, ‘Strangers to us, how did they get onto the estate?’ Sam follows his brothers gazes.

Quinn leads the boys through the door to the Guru house, they naturally fall into line, the way the Blood-Gyste act as a hunting group is natural to them all and they fall behind the dominant Alpha.

Burt looks up as the door swings open and is met with three sets of golden eyes, he was not expecting the children to be here and now he is certain he needs to protect Kurt and Blaine quickly.

Russell acknowledges Quinn silently and the bonds are open, Quinn brings a shaking Burt into the fold.

 _‘We have been attacked, Brittney has been taken, this will not go unpunished.’_ Russell is clear to his family.

Quinn speaks next to the room, _‘There were humans here on the estate, strangers to us all, during the naming ceremony no doubt.’_

 

Being alone is not a feeling Brittney is accustomed to, no Gyste ever is, they live in clans like pack dogs mainly and the bonds that bind them are strong. Brit looks about the room and takes a breath, she will need to feed in a few days so she cannot sit back and wait for things to happen she must take control of her situation.

The room is basic but clean, there are no expensive Egyptian cotton sheets, no fluffy clean white towels and no fancy toiletries for Brit to bathe with but she is safe.

Outside the room a figure lurks, he waits for a call to tell him how to act next, he won’t make a move without the say so but he is itching to go into that room and show the monster a thing or two. He has waited for this chance a lifetime, ever since he could walk alone he knew he would one day come to the point where he would be given the chance to kill his oppressors.

 

Brittney cannot fathom what has happened to her recently, she had the perfect life and now it is all gone. Mike hates her she knows that she has done this to her perfect claim who had been her everything at one point, Santana hates her, the lover she never knew she needed hates her and has forsaken her for her brother but at least she knows she will forever be protected by Sam. The children, well they are never going to know her so that won’t be a problem.  

 

Jacob has his confirmation from above and steps closer to the door listening for any sound on the other side, he waits silently, he knows the monster on the other side of the door is alone and probably scared but to him this just makes his task easier.

 

‘Quinn take your brothers and secure all the households, ensure they are all locked down and make sure the Eunuch are all inside the compound.’ Quinn nods to her father and turns to leave with her brothers.

‘Quinn!’ Sue stops them in their tracks, ‘Feed now, do not wait.’ Sue needs to ensure the three of them are fully fueled for what could be just around the corner.

Once out of the Guru house the three are still on heightened alert. Quinn is beginning to rage about the mornings events, ‘Sebastian, go to Joe immediately and make the Claim, he will be safer that way.’

Sebastian nods, he understands her thinking and for once will comply without a fight with his dominant sister.

‘Make sure Santana is locked down Sammy, she may try to protect you as she is showing more as Succubus now, we do not want any mistakes.’ Sam too just agrees with his sister, the feeling of being directed by her is a comfort to Sam, a sure sign he is the right hand to her Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your time.....


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout begins and the Fabray clan will either pull together or shatter as a result of the bickering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee or the characters

Sue finishes up talking to Holly with a sense of dread, the pair have faced foes before. ‘She will speak with all my household immediately, we will have a breakdown of all their whereabouts soon.’

Burt looks to his siblings, he rarely wishes he was Blood-Gyste, always happy with his role in the family and that he never had to face their struggles but for now he wishes he was as strong as his brother.

‘Is Kurt in the main house?’ Russell asks, still distracted by the house behind him as they stand outside waiting for the Domus to arrive.

‘Yes, he is with Rachel at present, she has Ryder and Jake and they will help protect Kurt if need be.’ Burt tries again to hold back his tremors.

Sue spots the slight movement and moves closer to reassure her Brother, ‘Burt, they are all safe in that house, this attack came in the most exposed section of the estate for a reason, relax Brother we’ve got this!’ She looks deeply into him to help calm his mind.

‘Where is she Sue?’ Russell asks out of fear for his daughter, ‘Why can I not feel her, neither could Quinn or Sammy?’

‘There are several spells that would shield her from us, the dark arts are still practiced and the humans have in recent years been very active in the practice.’ Sue delivers her words with almost a cold demeanour she knows her Brother has given his life to this Clan but as a diplomat and not as a warrior.

Burt speaks next, ‘This would not be the first time we have been attacked with witchcraft, do you think we have been exposed for long?’

‘No way of telling, all the humans on the estate were thoroughly checked after Finn and Carol were cast out and no-one other than Tina showed any signs of witch blood.’ Sue personally took care of all the checks and is confident in her abilities.

‘If Tina is a witch how is she still here?’ Burt accuses his sister, he still remembers the pain he felt after being exposed to witchcraft by Carol.

‘Quinn’s call Burt, she is aware of Tina’s past and made a point of keeping her, she says her knowledge is a blessing to us?’ Sue clarifies her reasoning.

‘But now? Are we sure she isn’t part of these fucking rebel animals.’ Burt has a sinking feeling.

Russell looks to the pair, they will not be allowed to fight amongst themselves, ‘She is completely loyal to Quinn Burt, you can be assured of that, she is the most loyal human I have ever encountered.’ He means this too, Tina is a troubled girl for sure and he knows Quinn protects her more than she should but he knows a truly devoted human when he meets one.

 

Once fed the three siblings begin to make their way back to the Guru house, they have checked all the estate and see no signs of any humans on the premises that are not meant to be there, this only means they could have a mole but for now they are a little more relaxed.

‘Will the Eunuch lock down all the claims or just yours Queen Quinn?’ Sebastian snarks at his sister, he has a claim now and should be given equal footing but he feels slighted by his dismissal earlier.

‘Grow. The. Fuck. Up!’ Is the only response Quinn gives her twin.

Sam stifles a laugh at his sister, she is really dedicated to being the next Fabray name, her every action spells out her intent.

‘Did Rachel fight you on the lockdown?’ Sam asks, Santana was pissed at him and wanted to be a part of the search team, she may no longer be in love with Brittney but she is still deeply invested in her well-being.

Quinn is hyper aware again and she cannot pinpoint why, ‘She was miffed she would not be able to shop today but apart from that she was pretty compliant.’

Sebastian wants to make a quip about Quinn’s mate being submissive but he is prepared to forego the chance this time.

‘Sebastian, do you feel anything?’ Quinn asks cryptically, she is sure if she is able to sense something her twin should too.

‘Do you mean the feeling of impending doom?’ Sebastian asks, this does not answer Quinn’s question to her liking, he is smug and snide all the time and this is no different, surely even he would take this seriously their sister is missing for fucks sake.

Sebastian feels the annoyance he has caused in Quinn, for once he decides to be a team player, ‘I can feel a difference, the air is wrong but I am honestly not able to tap into it, I thought maybe it was our combined fear I was feeling.’ Sebastian makes an attempt at placating Quinn.

‘I cannot place it either, do you know if Mike is at the lake house alone?’ The boys both look at her, in all this like true selfish Gyste they had forgotten all about their sister’s claim.

‘I’ll call the Eunuch.’ Sam says and moves to make the call.

‘You don’t think they would try for the children do you?’ Sebastian asks.

‘That wasn’t my real fear brother, he took one hell of a battering from her, if any of our Chattels should be out of sorts he should.’ Quinn festers on her thoughts, she cannot believe he would do anything so stupid but he truly has suffered more than most.

‘Mike is a picture perfect Claim though, why would he?’ Sebastian misses the point.

‘Oh I don’t know brother maybe because our Sister beat him to the point of death and tried to bleed him, if not that then perhaps the fact that in the last few months she has treated him like a slave rather than a claim and humiliated him.’ Quinn makes her point and adds on a warning that Sebastian picks up on straight away.

‘They are humans Quinn, you forget that and they never should.’ Sebastian stalks off towards the Guru house to rejoin his Father.

‘He is there with Molly, has been all night and left with her straight after the naming.’ Sam returns to his sister’s side unaware of the exchange between them.

‘Good, let’s get to the Guru then.’ Quinn leads as she always does.

 

Rachel sits in the sitting room of Burt’s house, she has spent only brief moments in this house as the main house the favourite of all the younger family members.

‘Did you enjoy Paris Kurt? I would love to travel but am not sure that is possible with Quinn taking a place on the council so soon.’ Rachel attempts polite conversation but her heart really isn’t in it.

‘When we were small,’ Kurt is distant and doesn’t respond to Rachel but lets his mind recall moments in time, ‘They locked down the house so many times, Russell was paranoid about attacks from the far members of the family, he and my father have many cousins that wanted to prove their worth to the council.’

Rachel knows little of those days, by the time Quinn was old enough to remember the family had settled and Russell along with Sue and Burt had taken a firm hold on the family.

‘Do you think this is a Gyste attack?’ Rachel was told human rebels, probably freed farm humans with an axe to grind.

‘No, not this time, the rebels have many friends though and would be aware of the naming ceremony and how the family would be off their guard.’ Kurt is angry he noticed nothing unusual, Brit and he were always close until she took Mike as a claim.

‘Miss?’ Ryder moves closer to Rachel to lower his voice to her, ‘There is a chance this could drag out, would you like me to fetch your things?’ He is shitting himself underneath, if anything happens to his ward Quinn will bleed him dry for sure.

‘Not just now, wait until we can be sure, I do not want Quinn thinking we panicked.’ Rachel shares the fears of all the household.

 

Quinn reaches the outer area of the Guru house and spots something unusual, in the corner of the flower bed is a small napkin like cloth so she goes to investigate.

The Eunuch wear a distinct cloth robe, the colour is not quite red, not quite brown and it is hand made for them, a scrap of the cloth lays in the roses.

Sam follows his sister with his eyes and sees she is bending for something, ‘Quinn.. Careful the Domus may need that.’

Quinn heeds his warning and makes sure not to touch the cloth but gets close enough to the cloth to smell a familiar scent.

‘Sam come here, is this Lucius?’ Quinn verbalises her fears.

Sam bends, he cannot be sure but lets his mind wander and the Gyste to recall the scent, ‘One hundred percent I cannot say but I think you are right.’

Quinn turns to enter the house and in that moment she is struck down by a pain so striking she is winded by the agony.

Sam falls too as a blinding pain grips his chest and he loses consciousness.

Inside the house Russell and Sebastian are also riddled with pain and both need help to remain upright.

 

When the call came he knew he was destined for greatness and with this simple blade he will have his places in history, she is weakened by the separation from her family so she doesn’t even realise he is a threat. With a smile Brittney greets the intruder to her room, she takes only a second to realise her fate and the knife takes first the breath from her lungs and then the light from her eyes. He walks from the room without a look back to the stricken Gyste, the ease in which he dispatched her was thrilling and when the time comes he will happily send Quinn Fabray the way of her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you feel the urge, I love hearing from you all x x


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and the other Gyste are left reeling but the only thing that matters now is Rachel, can Quinn get to her mate and make things good again??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story
> 
> I do not own glee

Rachel is unable to control the scream she lets out at the pain in her chest, she feels weighed down by it, like fire and ice in her veins closing her heart from within.

‘Rachel!’ ‘Miss!’ 

Kurt and Jake rush to aide the little diva, ‘Rach, what is it?’ Kurt questions as he sees the pained little star.

Kurt turns to find his phone and is then too taken aback by a dull pain in his head, the feeling like a migraine coming from nowhere. 

Blaine has no idea what is happening to his Claimer and the Mate to Quinn, he saw nothing in the room to explain this. 

Dilas appears in the room in a rush, he too can feel the shared pain of Brittany’s loss but he understands what is happening and his first thought is Rachel, ‘Miss, Miss, here I’ve got you.’ He cradles her to him and holds the squirming Diva tightly.

 

Quinn pulls herself from the ground, ‘Sam!’ She searches for her brother but he lays motionless on the floor, opening the bond she knows he is alive so rushes into the house.

‘Father! Sue? What happened?’ Quinn finds Russell in a similar position to Sam and Burt holding his head in his hands, Sue is on her feet but looks awful.

‘Sue, what happened?’ Quinn takes her Aunt by the shoulders to focus her.

‘It’s Brit, she is dead, Quinn focus on the others make sure we are all safe and on the estate, do it now girl!’ Sue is firm with her niece to make her aware of the urgency. 

Quinn searches through the bond, she feels Judy worried but unaware of the incident, she feels her Mate, confused and still in pain, Kurt is with her, Sam is out cold still and then she feels Santana. Quinn knows she is in a bad way, not in pain but her hold on her temper is frayed around the edges. 

‘No-one is missing, they are all here still, I am going to find my mate!’ Quinn’s words are final and Sue knows keeping Quinn from Rachel would only lead to a fight she is not strong enough to deal with right now.

 

‘Dilly, is Quinn OK?’ Rachel sounds small and childlike to the room and Jake looks on with a confused eye, he has never seen anyone touch Rachel other than Quinn and he is sure Dilas has over stepped.

Dilas lifts Rachel from the floor and takes her to a small sofa, he sits with her in his lap and continues to rock and calm his Mistress. 

Blaine helps Kurt to his feet and the settle on the opposite sofa, ‘Dilas, what is happening to them?’ 

Dilas whispers gently to Rachel and looks up from her to meet Blaine’s eyes, ‘There has been a death I believe, I am not able to understand who it is but it is a family member.’ Dilas answers as Rachel begins again to tremble and whimper.

‘Fetch me something for the pain please Jake.’ Kurt can barely open his eyes to the light and his migraine is usually fixed with blood from a cousin but Jake wouldn’t know that. 

Blaine looks at the pair, he will never have the connection to the family Rachel and his Claimer do and in the past he has been envious but in this moment he is relieved he doesn’t have to suffer with them.

 

Quinn follows her senses to Burt’s home, she told Rachel to stay in the main house but that can wait, she knows her mate is in pain and this must be fixed.

Entering the house she almost takes the door from it’s hinges to get to Rachel and knocks the hapless Jake out of her way as she makes it to the drawing room of her uncle, she quickly takes in the scene of her Mate cradled against the Eunuch and is relieved.

‘Everyone out!’ Quinn is almost Gyste now having let her senses out and the room quickly clears at the sound. Jake back on his feet is sure Dilas is about to die for being so intimate with his mistress and retreats. 

Kurt holds on to Blaine, ‘Stay, she won’t hurt you.’ He reassures a very nervous Blaine.

As the door is closed and they are all alone Quinn moves firstly to Kurt, ‘Hey there Porcelain, banging headache you have there.’ Quinn’s tone is softer and Blaine moves to allow the Gyste to sit close to his Claimer.

‘Like New Years day all over again.’ Kurt quips.

‘Lift your head for me,’ Quinn’s eyes flash and her teeth elongate to a point, Blaine lets out a noise like a squeak and a whimper rolled together and Quinn rolls her eyes. 

_ ‘He needs to man up a little Cousin!’  _ Quinn says into the bond, Kurt can only smile at her words. 

Taking her wrist she pierces the skin and lets the blood begin to flow into her mouth, then she offers the bloodied wrist to Kurt as Blaine looks on in horror. 

Kurt knows he needs this but he is also a little sickened by his desire for the blood, a Gyste like Kurt will often crave blood but not know why as they have no need for it. Kurt takes her wrist as offered and takes the small amount he needs to help him recover, ‘It’s OK Blaine he won’t come at you in the night after this, it is just to help with the pain.’ Quinn attempts to help Blaine relax but the blazing golden eyes and fangs make him even more nervous.

Once Kurt has finished he takes  deep a cleansing breath and looks to Quinn, ‘Thank you.’ 

Quinn now turns to Dilas and her precious Rachel, ‘Dilly, are you OK?’ She asks.

‘Please Ma’am just deal with Miss Rachel, I am fine I promise, I tried so hard to take the pain away but I cannot and she is so small.’ Dilas is overwhelmed with emotions he is struggling with right now and cannot compose himself as he should.

‘’Here, take a little, I need you to be strong for our girl.’ Quinn offers the wrist and Dilas takes the blood albeit a very small amount.

‘Here let me have her.’ Quinn easily takes Rachel from the Eunuch and cradles her close. 

_ ‘You will be OK my love.’ Quinn coos  _

_ ‘Pain, such pain!’ Rachel sobs into the bond.  _

_ ‘I know, let us fix that for you so we are strong again.’ Quinn settles Rachel onto the sofa and looms over her. _

_ ‘Ready Baby?’  _

_ ‘Please Quinn, Please.’  _

Blaine looks on with interest firstly and then as he sees the Gyste fangs descend into Rachel’s neck he has to stifle a scream.

Quinn bites down into her Mate taking a firm grip and allows her lower teeth to come through and close the bite, Rachel is helpless but knows that Quinn is fixing them both. 

The first draw of blood makes Rachel keen in pleasure and moan out, Quinn has her trapped beneath and she is right where she belongs, the second draw of blood make Quinn spiral a little and she has to fight the desire to mount her mate. Then the lower teeth give back and Rachel is filled with the fire again that comes from her Mate’s blood. 

‘Fuck Quinn, eergh P P P Please….’ Rachel wants to scream and cry mostly she want to be fucked by her Mate.

Dilas smirks at the shocked faces of the two men in the room, they have jaws agape at the sight but he knows this is what both women need and that Quinn won’t let it progress.

The bleeding is completed and Quinn gently laps at the wound, she takes a few deep breaths as does Rachel and allows herself to return to human form.

Rachel giggles under her Mate, she knows Quinn is painfully hard now and that she will be mortified, Rachel wriggles her hips a little teasing the Gyste with the friction.

Into Rachel’s neck Quinn mumbles, ‘Stop that Brat!!’ 

The pair find each other’s eyes and both are relaxed now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath the family begin to fracture, the younger Gyste grow more powerful everyday and Russell feels it all slipping from his grasp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

_ Three weeks later _

 

‘But father there is nothing to suggest this has anything to do with any member of our staff, Gods alone, they have been torn apart by this too!’ Sam has grown a pair of balls in the weeks since his twin was murdered and the sound of him and Russell arguing is becoming a regular thing.

‘Sam, this is still my estate Son and I am telling you all to have your houses checked for moles and spies!’ Russell is mourning and he knows he is being unreasonable but he is unable to rest.

Sam feels the pull towards Santana as she begins to offer him calm through their bond, Russell looks between the pair but is unable to focus on the strange feelings he has about the couple.

‘Fine, I will begin this morning.’ Sam stalks out of the room with Santana in tow.

 

Quinn saunters from the shower in just her towel to the sight of her mate dressing in their room, ‘What are you planning today Rach?’ 

Looking up to see Quinn drop her towel on the floor and make her way to the wardrobe, she rolls her eyes as she knows Quinn won’t be picking the towel up. ‘I thought I would spend some time with Kurt, on the estate.’ 

Quinn considers her day, ‘That seems more fun than I have before me, I need to spend my day with the elders again going over every single person that has ever spoken out against the vamps, they are so paranoid right now it’s making all of them crazy with paranoia.’ 

Rachel offers a small smile, she would love to be getting on with her plans but now is hardly a time for her to build a life away from the clan. ‘Well play nice with them, remember they are old and not as nimble of mind or body as you are.’ Rachel winks.

‘Rach, can we maybe have some time this evening to be alone, I mean I know it isn’t very romantic to plan these things but we haven’t been together for an age now and I miss my Mate.’ Quinn cannot help being a Gyste and she really needs her Mate right now, horny Gyste are always more prone to tempers. 

Rachel moves to Quinn who has been dressing slowly as they talk and she begins to button up Quinn’s dress shirt for her, ‘My love even if we have to plan these times for a while I am still desperate for you just at the thought, I will be able to imagine all the ways of us reconnecting all day, I will be desperate for you.’ Rachel leans up to Quinn’s neck and gives a nip to her pulse point knowing the Gyste is driven mad by this. 

‘Tease!’ Quinn leans in with a sloppy kiss then collects her jacket and makes her way to the outer room, just as Rachel predicted leaving a trail of mess in her wake.

 

Sue and Holly have been talking about nothing for a little while and Sue is getting frustrated waiting for Quinn to come down. ‘You are scowling again.’ Holly says.

‘Really, I thought I was smiling while I wait again for Quinn to grace us with her presence.’ Sue and Russell are feeling the pressure at the council and Quinn is making waves again.

‘Stop it, you know she isn’t the real reason for your frustrations, the Domus will tell you as soon as they have anything.’ Holly knows Sue’s moods.

‘Honestly they are running in circles, I want the cheerios involved they will root the problems out straight away, I am telling them this every day.’ Sue has the same conversation every day. 

As Quinn comes into view Sue feels her hackles rise, her niece is so very calm about everything even her tardiness. 

‘Calm your tits Aunty, we won’t be late!’ Quinn senses the anger at her timing but she also knows they have plenty of time.

‘We should have left 10 minutes ago!’ Sue attempts to set the tone for the day with Quinn, every day since the death of Britney Quinn has grown in influence and Sue knows she is close to her second asscension. 

Holly moves to separate the pair as subtly as she can and Quinn smirks knowing exactly what is happening. ‘You are free to leave without me any day, Neither of us shall be late but if you insist on being needlessly early knock yourself out.’ 

Sue feels Holly grip her wrist and takes a breath, without another word she leads the way to the car.

_ Remember to look into the dark archive.  _

With barely a glance in her direction Quinn speaks through the bond to Santana who is loitering on the landing. 

Santana nods and carries on to the dining room.

 

Spread out on his sister’s desk are details for all Sam’s household, their comings and goings for the last six months and all their spending, so far nothing other than Santana’s love of shopping stands out. 

Two months ago one of his cards was declined at a bistro in town, Sam looks into his personal and family diary trying to understand how or why. The bistro is on the westside of town about ten minutes from the offices of Fabray industries, Sam was in town that day but looking into his notes and then emails from the day he was occupied all day dealing with some of his twins estate business for her, Britney was always palming things off on him, especially as she descended into madness.

‘Hey, Brother mine.’ Sebastian brings Sam from his investigations. 

‘Morning, did father insist you delve into your household too?’ Sam is trying to bring Sebastian into the fold as much as he can these days and little interactions like this Santana tells him help the most.

‘You forget Brother I barely have a household yet.’ Sebastian is curt with Sam but doesn’t mean to be, ‘Sorry, that wasn’t meant to be an attack, I have looked into things as closely as I can from my side, I was actually coming to offer you some help.’ Sebastian takes a few more steps towards his brother and the mess on the desk.

Sam looks up and reads his brother carefully, he is being truthful and sincere. ‘Thank you, I have an anom… something not right.’ Sam flounders over his words again and Sebastian chuckles garnering a glare from Sam.

‘Sorry, there was a time dear brother that you wouldn’t even attempt the word, anomaly…’ Sam smiles in half thanks.

‘Santana says words are important, how I come across is important.’ Sam repeats Santana’s tip to his brother.

‘She is correct, Quinn and I were blessed with words, you may be starting late Brother but you will get there, Santana is wise beyond her Imp status.’ Sebastian hasn’t completely resigned himself to losing his position in the household to Sam but he is more at peace with it than he was.

‘That’s because she is more Succubi these days.’ Sam makes the remark without thinking and Sebastian files this new information for another time without comment.

 

Tina skids to a halt outside the nursery, she has been sent to help with the babies today but does not open the door, instead she listens intently to the conversation coming from inside.

Judi and Phillip can be heard from outside and it sounds heated.

‘This is not possible!’ Phillip again reiterates to Judi the standpoint in the household.

‘Phillip, how many times do I need to tell you, in the world of the Fabray’s anything is possible, now stop stalling for time and find me those names.’ Judi is sick of being fobbed of by Phillip lately.

‘Judi I am not stalling, I am telling you, there are no names to be found! The master doesn’t work like that, none of the women mean anything to him, they come they go he doesn’t get attached.’ Phillip is exasperated by the conversation again, any women Russell takes for mounting are considered untouchable and Judi thinking there is someone special is ridiculous. 

Tina senses a lull in the conversation and decides to break it up for now, knocking twice she hears Judi’s voice and steps into the room.

‘Good morning Ma’am, Mistress said for me to come and assist you today.’ Tina is polite and formal.

‘Of course, that will be all Phillip.’ Judi dismisses the Eunuch and puts an end to the conversation for now.

 

Rachel and Kurt are having coffee and listening to some music as they gossip idly in Kurts quarters, since the attack on Britney Kurt has been moved to the main house and afforded accommodation well above the norm for a True Gyste.

‘This here, look Brit and Sam both bought from this store on the same day.’ Kurt offers, he and Rachel are investigating in their own way. 

‘I am not sure that is relevant, it is a clothing store they were always buying clothes.’ Rachel hopes to find something for her Mate in all these receipts.

‘Yes I know but they were together, when did they ever shop together?’ Kurt knows certainly in recent memory Sam and Brit were rarely seen together out of the estate. 

‘We don’t know that Sam was there, perhaps Brit was shopping alone for both of them?’ Rachel reasons this out.

‘Perhaps, we should ask Santana maybe she was the one shopping with Britney.’

 

Quinn strides into the council with her chip firmly on her shoulder and head held high above all the other Vamps and Gyste here today.

‘You know Q you could be a little less obvious about your superiority complex.’ Sue catches up to her niece at the lift.

‘Wasn’t it you who taught us to be Fabray’s first and foremost.’ Quinn refers to the talks Sue often gave about the family clan being so much better than all the other Clans.

Holly takes a breath, this is going to be a long day with this pair. ‘Can we please be united in public,’ Holly forgets herself for a moment.

Quinn turns to the Claimed Chattel, ‘Why Holly, I missed your mating with my Aunt how remiss of me, I must have my Mate send flowers.’ Quinn bitches.

‘Enough!’ Sue knows danger lays with this current path, ‘Quinn I am sorry I am stressed and keep taking it out on you, please accept my apology.’ Sue is too long in the tooth to not know when to back down.

Quinn holds her pose then relaxes, ‘Accepted, we are all on edge but also Fabray’s united forever.’ Quinn exits the lift and heads to her chambers to start the business of the day.

‘What the hell was that?’ Sue rounds on Holly.

‘I’m sorry, I just cannot bare this bickering, she will ascend regardless of what you or Russell want.’ Holly knows the Elder Fabray twins are reticent about Quinn and her strength. 

‘She is a complete unknown, she should never have mated so young and yet she did and now this, she is growing everyday and so far seems to have no idea just how powerful she is becoming, I know she is messing with the heads of the elders and you know what they are clueless to her games.’ Sue takes a stress filled breath as she and Holly enter her chambers.

‘But nothing she does goes against either you nor her father so why the bloody panic.’ Holly sees fear in her mistress and this is unusual.

Sue slumps into her chair, ‘She is the only Gyste I have ever encountered who can cloak themselves so completely, I can see nothing in her most of the time and when she is with her brother they are thick as thieves together.’

‘As were you and Russell, please do not let this get out of hand, as a family clan you must remain united.’ Holly attempts again to placate her lover.

 

Quinn takes in a breath so large she may burst, the whirling in her head is unbearable today and her constant battles with Sue aren’t helping. 

‘San?’ Quinn picks up her phone on the first ring.

‘Hey Q, I have the files you wanted to find.’ Santana has buried herself in the dark archives for days looking for Quinn’s latest hunch.

Quinn lets the air leave her and takes another cleansing breath, ‘Go on, what did you find?’ 

‘OK.’ Santana begins, ‘So you were correct, there is every chance your ascension has started, you have all the signs and the noises are normal, well as normal as a crazy ascending meglomaniac Gyste ever could be.’ 

Quinn barks out a laugh, ‘I object to the crazy part but good to know.’ 

‘Seriously Q you need to talk with your father about this, he knows what happens he should be able to offer some help.’ Santana knows the fears of Quinn and Sam but she is hopeful there will be a peaceful solution to having two fully ascended Gyste under one roof.

‘I know, I just know in his current state he will only see this as an attempt to usurp him. I need a little more time, is there anything in those files that would suggest I can hold this off a little longer?’ Quinn stares out of the window.

‘Nothing Q sorry, it is a one way process, no stopping this runaway train.’ Santana knows the Gyste doesn’t want bad news but it is all she has.

‘Thanks, oh as an aside, that medical nurse from New York should be there today to meet with my father.’ Quinn perks up at the thought.

‘OOh the one with the nice ass?’ Santana knows the conversation has become different.

‘That’s the ticket, regardless of how sexy your Succubus may be, keep your hands off her OK.’ Quinn gives her warning as gently as possible. 

‘Why you gonna take a second? Does your pocket Mate know?’ Santana continues to joke but the pause from the other end of the phone tells a story.

‘Just remember what I said, be nice not naughty OK?’ Quinn hangs up convinced she has made her point.

 

Marley approaches the main house on the Fabray estate, this could be the biggest mistake of her life but she has followed her heart and agreed to meet with the clan for an appointment. 

Silas one of the junior Eunuchs is at the door to greet the young woman but before he can send her to the waiting room Santana appears in the foyer. ‘It’s OK Silas I’ve got this,’ She dismisses the Eunuch, ‘Come through, Marley isn’t it Quinn said you were pretty so it must be you?’ Santana allowers her aura to float out to the girl.

Marley suddenly feels shy and a little flustered, ‘Yes, I have an appointment.’ 

Santana moves in closer, ‘Yes you do, come through, get you comfy.’ As Santana guides Marley through she checks the girl out and Quinn was right, nice ass indeed.

 

Sam feels a jolt, Santana is up to something, he smiles she is loving the succubi in herself coming though a little too much these days.

‘You’re smiling like a fool.’ Sebastian challenges the dopey look on his brother’s face.

‘Yeah I guess I am, just looking through this page reminded me of something.’ Sam lies much more easily these days.

‘Right well, look here, this is a transaction for $10,000 two days after your other odd payment, you are sure it isn’t one of the claims?’ Sebastian is just checking.

‘Positive, believe me neither of them shop alone and neither has ever spent money without telling me, I know you think San is a complete bitch but she has always followed the rules with money.’ Sam checks the receipt from Sebastian, he knows this is not him nor his Claims.

‘We need to take this to Phillip, this is a problem.’ Sebastian has a sinking feeling. 

‘I know, let’s finish the month and then find him.’ Sam knows this is not right somehow but without the input from Santana or Quinn he is unable to put it all together.

 

Russell shakes out his shoulders, he has been hunched over his desk all morning going over the latest intel about Britney’s death. The clock says two and he doesn’t know where the morning went.

Philip knocks once then enters to see a frazzled looking Russell at his desk, ‘Sir, Marley Rose to see you, she is the medical recommendation from your daughter.’ 

Russell looks back to his desk, he had notes somewhere, ‘Philip you deal with it, if Quinn wants her offer her 30 percent over the going and get her started.’ Russell dismisses Philip and returns to his pondering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support, sorry this is getting a little dark now ;-)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole family is retrospective about what is happening and they are forgetting the biggest treat is from outside and not within their ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

Rachel has been on edge most of the day, when she was younger she could never imagine needing the touch of another person, she dreaded the day she would be taken and used as a surrogate. Now though with Quinn she aches to be close to her mate, to feel the love only Quinn has ever shown her, Quinn is late back from the council though and so Rachel sits as patiently as she can and waits.

 

‘I know I am not who you had hoped would greet you but I have some news you will want to hear.’ Sebastian pulls Quinn back from her Rachel haze as she enters the house.

‘What?’ Quinn is a little sharp with her twin even by her standards.

Sebastian eyes his sister with suspicion, ‘Check for excess spending in the weeks before your mating to Rachel, there may be a pattern we have missed.’ Quinn perks her eyebrow at her brother but gives nothing else away.

‘Anything else?’ Quinn snaps again.

‘No nothing,’ Sebastian cannot help being a bitch, ‘You know sister, you really should have your little human suck your dick more, might loosen that stick out of your ass!’ Sebastian stalks off.

 

Quinn takes another cleansing breath, her thousandth today for sure, the door to her quarters creaks a little as she slowly pushes it open. 

 

Rachel’s scent fills Quinn's senses the moment she enters the room, 'Rach?!’ 

'In here Quinn, strip off for a bath with me!’ Rachel calls from the other room. 

Quinn happily complies and strips as she walks, in the bathroom the candles give the calming feeling Quinn needs.

‘Darling you are just amazing, I needed this.’ Quinn slides into the water with a smiling Rachel.

‘What sort of a mate would I be if I didn’t know exactly what you need?’ Rachel winks and relaxes into the Gyste’s hold, content she has her mate right where she needs her.

 

Across the house raised voices fill a long forgotten room, the three elder Fabray siblings are not seeing eye to eye.

‘Burt for the final time, I have called for Ava and that useless Imp to return, they know this is not a polite request.’ Russell is tired of all the bickering.

‘If it was Sue, you know I am telling the truth, if it was her.’ Burt points at his sister much to the ire of the twins, ‘She would already be here and safe with her family, where is Ava?’

Sue tries to step in, this is getting far too tense now, ‘Burt, they are on their way in the next couple of days they will all be here and we will be together again I promise you.’ 

‘Burt, I need all of you, I need all of the family together so I am begging you to just be patient a little longer.’ Russell appeals again.

Burt turns and takes a breath, this is all too much for the Gyste right now. ‘I am scared OK, I know there is someone or something out there looking to take the family down and as I see it you and your children are in a much safer position than me and mine.’

Russell fails to stop the heat from rising in his voice, ‘And yet I am the only one to lose a child.’ 

 

Dilas sits quietly trying to calm himself, the downside to having a bond with his mistress is sharing her stresses and unlike Quinn he has nothing to let the pressure out on. 

‘Hey Dilas?’ Jake strides into the room killing the silence.

‘Jake?’ Dilas takes a final cleansing breath.

‘Do you know anything about the ascension they are all talking about?’ Jake is woefully uneducated in these things.

‘What do you need to know?’ The Eunuch moves to face they young Imp.

‘Everything? Literally I know nothing and in my head at some point Quinn’s head will implode and a dragon will rise from the ashes.’ Jake gives a confused smile.

Dilas has to smile at this idea, he guesses to an outsider all this talk of an ascension must be baffling, ‘Well the mistress will remain exactly as she is now, the ascension is just like a second puberty of sorts, she will come into her Gyste power and become a dominant force.’

Jake scrunches his brow, ‘Like for real more than she is now because I am sure she is dominant now.’ 

‘This is true, in essence she will become as powerful as her father but this is just a phase she has to go through.’ Dilas doesn’t think his mistress will split the family in two and take half with her like her father did but Phillip cannot reassure him of this. 

‘So will there be another family war?’ Jake needs to know, he is bound to Quinn and needs to be ready to protect Rachel.

‘We all hope not Jake, Quinn tells me we are a family together and that she has no need to leave the estate.’ Dilas attempts reassurance for all.

 

Rachel is sated finally, Her mate has done as she promised and fucked her into oblivion and back and now Rachel lays in the pleasant glow that remains.

‘Baby, you need anything?’ Quinn smirks at her lover lying flat on the bed, nothing is more satisfying to Quinn than an exhausted mate covered in her cum. 

‘MMMnothinmmm’ Rachel is too tired to answer coherently. 

Quinn laughs at this and goes to fetch a cloth before Rachel gets sticky. 

Santana knocks at the door and waits, she knows Quinn is there and has left sufficient time she believes. 

Quinn pads to the door closing the bedchamber off to the intruder that she knows is Santana. ‘S’up’ Quinn greets.

‘Sam and Dave are out I needed some company and have some news to discuss too.’ Santana waits to be asked in.

‘Sure, come in, Rach is napping do you want anything?’ Quinn settles back in a chair and offers one to the Imp.

‘Yeah anything cold right now would be good, you want to watch a film?’ Santana can smell Rachel and hopes the little diva showers soon.

‘I’ll call the Eunuch, let’s watch the musical thing Rach wants to see live in the city, so I get an idea what is happening.’ The foursome and Kurt are due to see one of Rachel’s favourite performances in a week or so and Quinn is keen to do her homework.

Santana smirks at the eager Gyste, ‘sure that sounds good.’ Santana has actually seen it a number of times but she loves the film anyway so happily agrees. 

‘So what did you find after we spoke today?’ Quinn ignores the Eunuch who is waiting on them, when Rachel isn’t close her manner escape her sometimes. 

‘Well firstly, Marley Rose is on board, she begins Monday at the facility, I am not sure how deep Sue will let her be it is a start.’ Quinn interrupts.

‘Do you think Sue will see this as an attempt at a coo from me?’ Quinn asks.

Santana is unsure what her friend means, ‘I don’t see why she would, it isn’t though is it?’ Santana needs confirmation.

‘No of course not but you know how things are, father barely speaks to me, I know he is up in the air with Brit but I worry they are plotting behind my back.’ Quinn keeps falling into a paranoia trap of her mind. 

‘Just think about what you just said Q, You said yourself this is going to be a hard time for us all, he ascension the rebellion and then Brit murdered, we are all on edge but we can keep it together I know we can.’ Santana is not ready for a war with anyone let alone Russell and Sue. 

‘I guess you are right I just feel so out of sorts right now, this ascending is hard work I swear my head is spinning all day long.’ Quinn takes a long slurp of her drink.

‘Not long now though cap, we are nearly there, just a few more days and we will all be ready.’ Santana attempts to soothe but Quinn knows her father is going to be far from pleased when she ascends and then Sam not long after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying this long....


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A council of war is called and the rest of the family learn the truth, Sebastian cannot stand by and be insulted in this way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee or any of it's characters

Somewhere far away from the Fabray clan or the council is a group of huts and tents, they are ramshackle and dirty but home to a group of determined minds.

Jack Zool sits with his most trusted generals discussing what is to come next, they may well have killed a Fabray but they cannot allow this to be a one off event.

‘An explosion at the council would take out many of the bastards,’ Lou again tries for a bombing.

‘You won’t get close enough to the area that matters for it to be effective.’ Jane argues.

‘But it will shake them up, show them we are serious!’ Lou is rabid at the idea of an explosion.

‘You are missing the point, we can’t have them coming at us from all angles, we would never survive.’ Lucius reasons, he wants Fabray blood specifically Quinn.

‘Lucius is right, we need to divide the council.’ Brent takes control of the conversation. ‘The only way we make any headway in all this is if we are able to get between the families, they will do the job of destroying the council for us then!’

Jack looks around the room, Imps, a Eunuch and Humans all working together is hard work. ‘The best route is still the one we have planned out, what do we know about the Fabray family currently?’

Lucius is the first to speak, he thinks he has insider information, ‘They are at breaking point, Sam is ready to kill everyone over the death of his sister and Russell is barely holding on to power, Sue is ready to step in at any moment so we just need to push them a little more, I say go after one of the mates!’

Brent takes a moment on this, ‘How though? Aren’t they all on lockdown?’

Jack thought this too but has come to trust Lucius with the Fabray business.

‘No the Mates are under no-one’s control basically they do as they please and still come and go freely about the compound and the town, this would be the easiest target we have.’ Lucius is far from the mark on this and right about now Rachel and Judy are guarded 24 hours a day by an army of silent guards and their respective mates.

‘Good, this is what we will do then, hit the Mates this week, kill them if need be, they are after all whores to these monsters we will be putting them out of their misery, what do you need Lucius to make this happen?’ Brent is getting caught up in the fever.

‘Lou and I can do this I am sure, the fewer the better.’ Lucius cannot wait to hear the screams of pain from Quinn when her little bitch is slaughtered.

Jack may be unsure of all this but he lets them go ahead regardless, he has another contact within the clan one which he is sure is a little closer to the heart of the family, he will meet with him and find a way into the estate himself.

 

Russell walks into the dining room, on one side of the table sit his children without their claims or mates and on the other his Brother and two sisters, this will be the first time Ava has been involved in family business for an age.

Russell centers himself and sits, ‘Firstly we welcome Ava back into the family and on to the estate, I do hope your rooms are to your satisfaction?’ Russell doesn’t care her thoughts on the beds really.

For the first time Ava speaks to the family, ‘The rooms will do for now, why am I here Russ?’

Quinn bristles, ‘Apart from the obvious you mean? To pay your respects to my parents!’

Sue sees the aura of her niece and nephews and possibly for the first time they are identical, ‘Apart from that obviously’ Ava gripes.

‘You are here sister for your own protection, this family have been attacked and we will all stand together.’ Russell remembers the reason he never missed his Gyste sister.

‘No Russ, you have been attacked, at most your blood gyste children are under threat, not me and mine and probably not Burtram’s either.’ Ava attempts to assert herself with Burt as she always did.

Sam looks to his Father and will not let this continue, ‘Believe me Aunt, we are under the least threat in all this, my twin was weakened and fallen into madness but I can assure you my brother, sister and I are fully in control and so are stronger than ever.’

Sue wonders where Sam has gotten his sudden love of words from, Russell knows Quinn has abided by his request and does not have the bond open so Sam speaks for himself.

‘Where are your children Susan?’ Ava leaves the children to annoy her sister.

‘About two hours away actually, Margret is with them, this is serious and I am taking it as such.’ Sue hates that her sister can get to her like this.

Russell has heard enough, ‘As a family we will decide what is to happen and how we will face up to this challenge, the children, Sue and Burt have taken control of their houses and I expect you to do the same, I want details of everyone who is with you and who works with you at home too.’

Quinn is watching all of this unfold and whilst she is not in the bond she is able to sense much in the room, Sue is worried, Burt is terrified, Sam is relaxed, Seb is smug and her father is just angry.

‘Fine, I will treat my house as criminals just as you do and see how that makes them feel, mark my words Russell this has happened because you and Sue have been treating your houses like slaves and whores and you have been complacent in thinking the humans would remain at your heel forever.’ Ava stands and leaves with a flourish.

‘So, now we know the problem what are we to do?’ Sebastian bitches at the rest of the room.

‘Believe me Seb I wish is was that simple, we are being targeted for a bigger reason than any cruel treatment of humans, we are no worse than any other clan in fact we can take pride in the fact we are compassionate where others are not.’ Russell addresses his son and ignores the tone.

‘But that isn’t the only problem we have is it?’ Quinn puts her thoughts out there.

‘No Quinn it isn’t, we face trouble from within as well as from the outside.’ Russell decides it is time to put it all out there.

‘What do you mean father?’ Sebastian asks a little nervously.

‘Quinn has things to confess I am sure.’ Burt speaks his mind.

Sam wills Quinn to hold it together knowing just how stupid it is to attack a Gyste during their ascension.

Sue and Russell both see the change in Quinn immediately and briefly feel the fear she hopes to project but it is fleeting, ‘Uncle I have always respected you and I consider Kurt a brother but mark my words I will not have this family torn apart by sniping, I am days away from my second ascension I know this now and no doubt I will be taking Sam with me.’

Sebastian cannot believe what he is hearing, ‘No! What the fuck is this, I am your twin not that blonde headed moron, how can you chose him over me, I am your blood!’

Sam laughs and the room turn to him except Quinn who is in complete agreement with Sam’s sentiments, ‘Father I will be ready to Mate with Santana shortly too, then I shall ascend with Quinn.’

‘No fucking way! You cannot mate with a fucking whore just to ascend.’ Sebastian has barely finished his words when Sam lifts him from his chair, teeth bared and eyes blazing.

‘That is the last time you insult Santana, the next words you use to disrespect her I will tear your tongue from your head and eat it!’ Sam smirks as does Quinn.

Russell just watches, he knew Quinn was ready to ascend and knew there was a chance she would take one of her brothers with her but that Sam has managed to mate with the Imp is a revelation.

‘How have you managed this Quinn? Put him down Sam.’ Russell is not prepared to step in.

‘My ascension is unstoppable now and I believe Rachel has brought this forward for me but the Mating, well we found a loophole and as you always told me, I will take any advantage in life.’ Quinn tries to hold back the fire but Russell knows she is fighting.

‘Then what happens? Will you tear this family apart as your father did?’ Burt needs to get the fuck away from this estate, these Blood Gyste will kill them all the way this is going.

‘No Burt I won’t, I have no reason to challenge my Father or Sue for the title to this family, I am a Fabray and I am the daughter of Russell and I will stand behind him always regardless of my dominance. I for one see no reason to challenge a man who has lead this family impeccably since his ascension.’ Quinn needs to get to her mate, the fire is almost consuming her now and she is hanging on by a very thin thread to her tempers and lusts.

‘Quinn, go find Rachel have some time, the next stage of the ascension is a bitch.’ Sue gives Quinn an out.

Sam and Quinn stand and Quinn looks to Sebastian, he needs to make a choice and he knows it, he stands too and the three leave together.

Back in the room the three remaining siblings take a moment.

‘How has Sam mated with Santana?’ Burt asks.

‘As Quinn mentioned there is a loophole, Quinn decided to use it to have Sam stand as her right hand.’ Sue is vague.

‘What fucking loophole though? I mean if they can achieve this what else is Quinn capable of?’ Burt is in a whirl over all of this he has always stood behind Russell but this makes things so complicated, Burt know to chose the wrong dominant Gyste now could mean death in the future.

‘Her power is far greater than we have seen before believe me but as of yet I am sure she doesn’t truly understand this herself.’ Sue answers to inform both brothers of what could come.

‘All we can do is believe her words when she says she is in no rush to take a family name herself.’ Russell is resigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the support, hang in there....


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn finally ascends and some of the house use the distraction to set in motion their own plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

As the screams ring out through the house again Judi quivers in the corner of her room, Russell has been looking for his mate for an hour.

‘Jude, sweetheart…. Oh no, sweetheart come here, come here.’ Russell collects his wife into his arms and cradles her close.

‘Russ I can hear it all, help her please..’ Judi breaks down again and sobs, the sound of one of her children screaming in agony is too much for her.

Russell tries to calm his mate but the waves Quinn is putting out through the house are too much for him to cloak, he asked Sue if it was like this when he ascended and she could not remember the transference being this strong.

‘We can do nothing, her mate is with her, Rachel is the only one who can be close to Quinn right now.’ He kisses Judi’s forehead, ‘This is the third day, it will be over by sundown, I would move heaven and earth to save any of them darling but I am helpless just like you are during this.’ Russell hears the next wail from his daughter and squeezes his mate a little tighter.

 

‘How much more?’ Santana is pacing outside the quarters of Quinn and Rachel, ‘How much longer does this go on?

Sue looks up again from her spot in the corner, ‘three nights and three days, it will be over at sundown today.’ Being honest and matter of fact has always helped in the past when Santana was Imp but for the Succubus she is now only passions get through.

Holly gets up and walks to the former Imp, ‘It will be easier for Sam, Quinn is doing most of the ascension for both of them, Sue was like this for just a day after Russell.’

Santana gets a whiff of scent from the blonde Imp and Sam spots it straight away, ‘Santana, come sit with me and Dave stop pacing!’

Sue has a wry smile, Holly is kind of gorgeous so she can forgive Santana lusting this time.

 

Rachel is in the far corner of the bedchamber rolled into a ball, Quinn asked her to go here about an hour ago and she hasn’t moved since Rachel cannot feel any physical pain from the Gyste but the turmoil of her mind is traumatic for all.

Tina tries again to soothe the Gyste within Quinn, she has some old text and is reciting the ancient words quietly in Quinn’s ear.

‘T I know you can’t see it but this is helping I promise.’ Quinn eyes blazing urges the young girl to continue, she knows she could feel so much worse right now.

 

Sam slumps down in his chair winded by a rush from Quinn, ‘Where is Sebastian?’

Santana and Dave support their claimer together, ‘I don’t know, he has errands to run he said this morning.’ Sebastian was sick of the wailing from Quinn and decided to do some shopping.

Sue looks flabbergasted by this answer, ‘He left the estate? How could he leave his twin at a time like this?’

Santana holds on to Sam but answers for them both, ‘It is Sebastian he is the most selfish prick on the face of the Earth.’

Sam jolts again, ‘It is almost over I can feel it now.’ He says cryptically.

Holly looks to Sue for confirmation, ‘It is almost done, she is in the final stage, prepare the feeds Dilas.’

Dilas nods, all four of Quinn’s feeds are to be offered tonight, he is nervous for each of them if Quinn loses control someone could die from her house this night.

 

Sebastian sips on his cocktail with his claim by his side, ‘do not get used to this boy, you won’t be treated to this often.’

Joe just rolls his eyes at Sebastian’s words, ‘I know but surely it is worth it for the information we are to get.’ Joe refers to the meeting that has been set up for them.

Just then Brent Lire strides into the bar, his head held higher than any human ever should and sits without being asked across from Sebastian and Joe.

‘I would say sorry I am late but I am sure you could easily read that lie, is that one of your family things?’ Brent sets about fishing straight away.

‘Well, I am sure no special gifts are needed to see you are insincere.’ Seb bristles at the nerve of this guy.

‘Quite, let’s get down to business, I understand you have a problem with your twin and need some help erasing the problem.’ Sebastian smirks at the nerve of this human again.

‘Tell me something Brent, how would you solve a problem like Quinn?’ Sebastian knows this is a setup, he just doesn’t know where from yet.

Brent looks at the Gyste closely, Joe said he was consumed with jealousies over Quinn choosing his brother to Ascend with, Brent hoped to use this to get into the house but Sebastian seems to be backing off.

‘Sebastian, let him explain, I told you he has a potion for everything.’ Joe rubs close to Sebastian’s dick in the hopes that his claimer loses focus.

Brent thinks he sees the Gyste calm and shivers inside at the things Joe is having to do for the cause, it disgusts him that these creatures can use humans so and Joe has told him all about the cruel ways the Fabray clan use their human slaves.

‘An old spell is all it is, just a few words and she will be more compliant with your wishes, nothing too permanent I assure you.’ Brent hopes to get a binding spell into the house, he doubts very much Lucius and Lou will be successful with their plans and needs a back-up.

‘Did you bring it with you?’ Sebastian asks.

‘No, I am not stupid, bring the money and I will have the spell sent to you.’ Sebastian looks deeply into Brent, he has some sort of cloaking spell which means Seb cannot see all the way in he just knows this is a setup.

‘Fine, half a million, here take this key the money is in the locker at the station, leave the spell in the same locker and I will collect it, I am sure you can understand how annoyed I will be if this doesn’t work.’ Sebastian will send Joe for the spell, no way is he being trapped anywhere.

‘Of course, as long as the money is correct you can collect the spell in the morning, good luck with your plans Sebastian.’ Brent’s skin is itching being around this Gyste for so long, Lucius was correct about one thing, the Fabray clan are far too cocky for their own good.

Sebastian’s vanity will be his downfall.

 

At the house Quinn lets out a final blood-curdling scream and slumps down to the floor finally, her body racked with the aches and pains the ascension has brought on her.

Rachel takes a look at her mate on the floor and throws a blanket over her, ‘Go get ready for the feeding Tina, I will stay with you all to keep you safe.’

Tina just nods and leaves, she has never been so afraid of a feeding before but tonight she will potentially sacrifice herself and the other feeds for Quinn.

‘There baby, it is over, you did so well.’ Rachel soothes her mate just as Sam comes into the room.

‘Is she down?’ He asks as he looks to his sister, this may well be the last time he ever sees Quinn weakened, he lifts his sister to the bed and cradles her as Dave and Santana look on.

‘She has done so well, she will rest until the feeding.’ Sue surprises them all from the doorway.

Rachel leaves the room and breathes deeply to focus herself, she feels alive like never before and will need to ask Judi how to deal with this feeling.

 

As the town car pulls up Phillip and Oban rush out to greet the occupants, opening the door they are overwhelmed by the smell.

‘Oh my, well do not fret we will get you cleaned up in no time, come on take it easy now and follow us.’ Despite his disgust, Phillip ushers his ward through to the house.

Once inside Phillip leaves Oban to deal with the woman and her companion, ‘Take them to the rooms we prepared, Sir will make the claim soon.’

Phillip rushes off to tell his master the gift has arrived, Russell will be so pleased with him for making this happen.

 

Sue and Holly arrive back at the makeshift lab by the lake, the rings are fashioned and Sue has personally tried each of them, ‘Do we keep any for ourselves?’ Holly asks.

‘Yes, the bulk, however, goes into the house with Russell, in good times these rings will be a blessing for the family but in the bad which is to come I feel they are more of a curse to us.’ Sue roles one of the golden bands in her hand and feels a tingle from its power.

‘Miss?’ Will Schuester comes into the room unexpectedly but Sue pays little attention to him, ‘A town car just arrived with two strangers in, I thought you should know.’

‘Thank you Will, go get ready for the feed now please.’ Holly answers and again Sue ignores him.

As Will leaves he smiles to himself, they are so out of sorts right now none of them see what is to come.

‘He thinks we are blind my love,’ Sue doesn’t look away from the rings as Holly collects them up, ‘I could tell Russell but I think I will enjoy dealing with this myself.’

Holly turns to smile at her lover, ‘Very good Mistress.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finally come together with a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

Mike paces outside Russell’s office, this is it he thinks to himself, after all they have done to me I am to be cast out like a dog!

‘Come in Michael.’ Mike didn’t expect Judi to be in on this.

‘Mike, thanks for coming down, how are my grandbabies today?’ Russell seems pleasant enough.

‘Very good Sir.’ Mike submits to the master of the house.

‘Mike, come on boy head up now, what is the matter?’ Russell spots the tension in the boy immediately but before he has a chance to delve further Quinn enters with Rachel in tow.

When Mike sees Quinn he panics, if anyone is likely to kill him it would be Quinn, he has heard she is Russell’s latest weapon.

‘Mike, where did you hear such nonsense.’ Through the mate bond, Rachel reads Mike perfectly.

‘What nonsense, Mike what is going on in your head.’ Russell is slightly annoyed his daughter’s mate is able to read better than him but that is another discussion.

Rachel doesn’t wait for Mike and tells the room what she feels from the Asian guy. ‘He thinks Quinn has been brought to kill him, this is getting out of hand you know, we must address the family and clear all this up.’ Quinn calmly lays a hand on Rachel’s shoulder and pulls her in, _‘Babe, don’t overshare.’_

‘Mike, you think we would kill the father of our grandchildren?!’ Judi is livid at the thought, ‘We are not monsters for all the Gods!’

‘Are you not going to cast me out? Brit is dead what use to you am I?’ Mike rages out of character for him.

Russell shakes his head, this family is in tatters with rumours at the moment and maybe the little diva is right it is time to address them all head on. ‘Right firstly Michael, we are casting no-one out, secondly, you are like a son to me and the idea I have fallen so lowly in your estimations cuts me to the bone.’ Mike hangs his head.

Quinn speaks this time, ‘Head up Mike!’

Russell carries on, ‘Mike Quinn is here to claim you, we thought it would be the best solution, Sam already has two claims and I cannot image Sebastian being any sort of match to you so Quinn stepped up and offered her mark for you.’

Mike looks about the room, they all look sincere. ‘We are sincere Mike.’ Rachel speaks again.

‘Seriously Rachel, stop that!’ Russell speaks without malice and Quinn only smiles.

‘You will claim me?’ Mike asks and Quinn nods, ‘I can stay with the children?’ Another nod, ‘You will care for them?’

Quinn laughs a little, ‘Yes Mike and you, you and the twins will stay where you are but I will take you all under my wing, I promise Mike you and those girls have only one home and that is with the Fabray family.’ Mike visibly shakes at the news, he won’t have to leave his girls and neither will he end up on a scrap heap or worse dead.

 

As Mike leaves with Rachel to set things up for the claim Sue lurks outside the room and as Rachel passes she shivers a little, that girl is no longer human she is sure of it.

‘Come on Sue we are ready.’ Judi calls her sister-in-law in.

As Sue enters she notices Quinn has the same glint in her eye as Rachel, ‘Just how bonded are you two?’ Is her first words.

Russell shakes his head, this is getting silly now. ‘Right new house rule, stop bloody whispering in the bond!’

Judi and Quinn both look confused but Sue knows exactly what he means.

‘I had hoped you would be able to help us understand that better Aunty.’ Quinn relaxes, she refuses to bicker and this is to clear the air today. ‘Before we get into this deeply though we wait for Sammy ok?’

Russell agrees, ‘I’ll send for coffees and cakes, Quinn what are those little biscuits you have?’

Quinn laughs ‘Those are a secret Papa.’

‘Quinn we are meant to be clearing the air, no secrets anymore remember!’ Judi doesn’t pick up on the joke with Quinn and Russell who has been stalking those biscuits for weeks, Dilas is bound to secrecy but only because it is fun.

‘Mother, those biscuits are Rachel’s recipe for me and me alone.’ Quinn winks and Sue rolls her eyes, the family is back in fun mode after weeks of sadness and anger.

Sam lets himself into the room, ‘Hey sorry I was helping Dave with the boat.’ Sam is still attempting to get the grease from under his nails.

‘No mind son, now let us begin, Quinn the truth about the mating please.’ Russell sticks to the script.

Quinn acquiesces, ‘On honeymoon Rachel and I found an old text which told us about the forced matings of the humans.’ Sue is the first to interrupt.

‘Where was this?’

‘Atlanta I think, anyway it gave me an idea, Sam would have always been my first choice as a right hand but obviously, no-one knew at that point how Sebastian would come back from the Monks.’ The room nods, had Sebastian learned any manners at all in his time ascending the first time things may have been different.

‘If Seb had returned like you and in control would you have made the same choice?’ Sue is curious.

‘Yes, I can honestly say I would, my bond to Sam is stronger and after the Mating Rachel bonded to Santana in an unusual way too.’ Russell steps in.

‘How so?’

‘After we performed the ceremony together Santana began to show signs of an ascension herself, I believe she has a type of bond to both Sam and me, which would mean she had a bond with all of us somehow.’ Quinn isn’t sure how this came about.

Sue and Russell look to each other and Russell decides a confession of his own, ‘initially I think the bond is one of revenge, Santana’s family are mixed up with us going back many years, her uncle is alive and well even though she does not know this, he is at the Black keep and vows revenge on us for all eternity, we believe he left some sort of blood thrall with Santana.’ Sam and Quinn are shocked by this.

‘Hold on.’ Sam speaks, ‘You mean you had me claim an Imp with a blood thrall, what the hell is that about.’

‘We have always watched her closely Darling, she was only ever besotted with you all never hateful.’ Judi explains.

‘Of course, now it is up to you what you tell your mate, Samuel.’ Russell makes it clear Sam is in control now.

‘Where did the rest of the information come from?’ Sue asks, ‘for instance could any of us use the technique?’

Quinn avoids reading her aunt for now, ‘I don’t see why not, Tina knew much of the information but we have used no witchcraft, I want that noted by you all, we would never have done that to the family, I just wanted Sam to be as strong as he could be.’

‘And your mate, how has this affected her?’ Judi asks.

Quinn smiles, only her mother would dare question about her mate, ‘She is changed that is true, how ultimately she will be moved by this all I cannot say, perhaps Sue would be able to help us with this in the future.’

‘Of course, whatever you need Quinn.’ Sue barely keeps the excitement from her voice at the idea of testing the mate of a powerful Gyste.

‘Good, we are in agreement on things finally, now the near future will see us attacked again I am certain of this.’ Russell stops to hear what his Son has to say.

‘Do you know something specific Father?’ Sam and Quinn need to know.

‘No nothing certain just rumblings, we have tightened even further the family bonds but I am thinking we need one more push to see where the leak is, Sue has some ideas though correct?’ Russell hands the baton to Sue.

‘I think we should throw a party, hear me out.’ She says as Quinn and her mother scowl, ‘We know they are coming for us and we know they are looking for an opportunity to attack again, I think we draw them into the open so to speak.’

Sam waits for his sister to speak, he will take his lead from her and Russell is proud they are so in tune. ‘It might work, in theory, we could have the mating ceremony for Sam and Santana, this would give us a reason to throw a party and you are correct the last time they attacked us was the naming of the babies so they will think we are weakest during these gatherings.’ Quinn thinks and talks at the same time sounding the room out.

Judi is usually quiet during these meetings she may be the mother to these children and mate to this man but she has no real power in the family decisions except behind closed doors, ‘Are we risking more lives with this gathering though?’

Russell knows how she thinks, ‘I see things like this, the killing of Brittney was organised and planned to the letter, we are lead to believe she was groomed for this prior to the killing which weakened her, at the moment we are all strong enough to control all our houses and in full control of ourselves so let’s draw them out to attack again before another of us is picked off.’ Russell moves to comfort his mate, ‘I will not lose another child Jude, I promise you.’

‘You are right Sir, they plan on dividing us and separating us from the council so let us see who our true allies are!’ Quinn is in agreement.

‘Good we will begin, the plan is a simple one, we all take control of our houses first, root out anyone disloyal quietly and then lure them in at the mating ceremony, Samuel are you and Santana completely ready?’ Russell brings the room to order.

‘Yes Sir, we are fully mated I can assure you of that, test the blood to confirm but we are ready.’ Sam is on edge a little but he is confident.

‘Good, this afternoon we will confirm things, Quinn go claim Mike and bring them all into your house, Sue and I will speak with Sebastian.’ The room clears and they all go off to deal with their tasks.

 

Mike is nervous, Rachel has been fussing round him for an hour now and she is getting to him, technically he is about to become her claim too and this may well be the hardest part.

‘Rachel stop fussing.’ Quinn says as she enters she can feel the tensions in the room.

‘Sorry I am excited is all.’ Rachel bounces about the room.

‘Mike are you ready for this, I can assure you it is tiring being in Rachel’s presence.’ Quinn jokes.

‘Hey! I am offended, well I might be! I am just happy for us all.’ Rachel is still buzzing about.

Mike is somewhat settled by the relaxed banter of the pair, he is about to be claimed by the strongest of all the Fabray children and he cannot be sure what awaits him. ‘I am ready Quinn.’

‘Good, ok strip off let’s get down to this, do you want to do Rachel first or watch.’ Mike wasn’t thinking as he began to unbutton his shirt and he freezes at the last part of the sentence.

‘I… er…. I…. what?’ Mike stutters and blurts his words.

‘Quinn, not funny, he is going to have a heart attack, Mike keep your clothes on, for fuck sake Quinn stops messing around.’ Rachel is angry but Quinn is in fits at her own joke, she senses Mike fleetingly considered shooting himself.

‘OK, Mike come here, you have done this before so you know what happens, upper tusks lower tusks, bite, suck and bingo we are there.’ Quinn smiles again and Mike knows this is going to be a crazy time for him and his girls.

 

Santana kisses Sam deeply again, she is hoping for a little fun before lunch, ‘Wait up just listen, San come on that’s my dick!’

Santana releases Sam and stares deeply at him, ‘our dick Samuel!’

Sam laughs but manages to wriggle free, ‘OK ours, no what I am trying to say is you need to identify the difference between lust and hunger, if you are hungry then I don’t want you coming to me.’

Santana takes a moment to lose the temper, ‘OK, I fed this morning on one of those Imps you brought in, very nice too, now I am just horney for you Sam so put out of get out so I can DIY.’ Santana says all of this with the sweetest smile on her face.

Before she knows it Sam has her on her back and somehow minus her panties, ‘Well if that is the case, I am not having my mate suffer alone.’ They kiss deeply again.

Outside Dave stands to leave the main room, if they are fucking again he isn’t listening. He isn’t jealous really it is just hard when he hasn’t gotten any in almost a week!

 

Sue and Russell both take a breath, any time spent with Sebastian is taxing on the brain and today was no exception.

‘All I am saying is as a loyal member of this family isn’t it time I took my seat on the council.’ Sebastian starts again.

‘Well Son if you want a seat on the council you will need to kill either your sister, your aunt or me, pick wisely now.’ Russell has heard enough and bites out at his spoilt son.

‘What your father and the head of this house means is, the Fabray clan have a number of seats on the council in different roles all of which at the moment are taken.’ Sue tries to diffuse a little.

Sebastian is not happy, ‘But what about Sam he whines, you will find a spot for the blonde fool once he ascends.’

Russell has heard enough, ‘Stop whining for the sake of the Gods, No, Samuel will have no automatic spot and in fact his place in the business will not change either once he ascend, Quinn is different and always will be Sebastian you would do well to understand this.’ Russell rages just enough to across his point.

‘Fine, I guess I will just hang around the house like a housemaid all day, maybe Kurt has some sewing I can do.’ Sebastian attempts sulking this time.

‘Very well boy, good plan, nice talking to you.’ Sue dismisses him as she senses Holly approaching.

Despite his reluctance Seb leaves, muttering as he goes.

‘Thanks.’ Says Russell, ‘What are we to do with him? He isn’t in full control of his tempers we cannot risk him at the main offices but he needs something other than torturing the eunuch to occupy his mind.’

‘I agree, a project perhaps but here on the estate, let me think and come up with something.’ Sue is keen to wrap this up.

‘OK, go on go to your girls.’ Russell knows who has arrived and is happy for his sister.

Sue leaves with a smile and rushes off to great the cheerios at the door.

 

On the main drive collecting their things is Margret and her daughters, Sue’s daughters.

‘Maggie, thank you for coming.’ Sue is warm and genuine.

‘Hey Sue, how’s things.’ Maggie is tall and mousey haired, she is larger in build than Holly but there are similarities.

Sue moves to hold her claim, ‘I won’t lie to you, let’s talk inside though.’

The younger girls bicker in true gyste fashion but Sue just smiles, ‘Come on cheerios let’s get you settled.’ They all follow happy for once to be a family.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn decides to put the fun back at Mike's expense. Sue has the visitor she has been waiting for...

Mike is nervous, Rachel has been fussing round him for an hour now and she is getting to him, technically he is about to become her claim too and this may well be the hardest part.

‘Rachel stop fussing.’ Quinn says as she enters she can feel the tensions in the room. 

‘Sorry I am excited is all.’ Rachel bounces about the room.

‘Mike are you ready for this, I can assure you it is tiring being in Rachel’s presence.’ Quinn jokes.

‘Hey! I am offended, well I might be! I am just happy for us all.’ Rachel is still buzzing about.

Mike is somewhat settled by the relaxed banter of the pair, he is about to be claimed by the strongest of all the Fabray children and he cannot be sure what awaits him. ‘I am ready Quinn.’ 

‘Good, ok strip off let’s get down to this, do you want to do Rachel first or watch.’ Mike wasn’t thinking as he began to unbutton his shirt and he freezes at the last part of the sentence. 

‘I… er…. I…. what?’ Mike stutters and blurts his words.

‘Quinn, not funny, he is going to have a heart attack, Mike keep your clothes on, for fuck sake Quinn stops messing around.’ Rachel is angry but Quinn is in fits at her own joke, she senses Mike fleetingly considered shooting himself.

‘OK, Mike come here, you have done this before so you know what happens, upper tusks lower tusks, bite, suck and bingo we are there.’ Quinn smiles again and Mike knows this is going to be a crazy time for him and his girls. 

 

Santana kisses Sam deeply again, she is hoping for a little fun before lunch, ‘Wait up just listen, San come on that’s my dick!’ 

Santana releases Sam and stares deeply at him, ‘our dick Samuel!’

Sam laughs but manages to wriggle free, ‘OK ours, no what I am trying to say is you need to identify the difference between lust and hunger, if you are hungry then I don’t want you coming to me.’ 

Santana takes a moment to lose the temper, ‘OK, I fed this morning on one of those Imps you brought in, very nice too, now I am just horney for you Sam so put out of get out so I can DIY.’ Santana says all of this with the sweetest smile on her face.

Before she knows it Sam has her on her back and somehow minus her panties, ‘Well if that is the case, I am not having my mate suffer alone.’ They kiss deeply again.

Outside Dave stands to leave the main room, if they are fucking again he isn’t listening. He isn’t jealous really it is just hard when he hasn’t gotten any in almost a week! 

 

Sue and Russell both take a breath, any time spent with Sebastian is taxing on the brain and today was no exception.

‘All I am saying is as a loyal member of this family isn’t it time I took my seat on the council.’ Sebastian starts again.

‘Well Son if you want a seat on the council you will need to kill either your sister, your aunt or me, pick wisely now.’ Russell has heard enough and bites out at his spoilt son.

‘What your father and the head of this house means is, the Fabray clan have a number of seats on the council in different roles all of which at the moment are taken.’ Sue tries to diffuse a little.

Sebastian is not happy, ‘But what about Sam he whines, you will find a spot for the blonde fool once he ascends.’ 

Russell has heard enough, ‘Stop whining for the sake of the Gods, No, Samuel will have no automatic spot and in fact his place in the business will not change either once he ascend, Quinn is different and always will be Sebastian you would do well to understand this.’ Russell rages just enough to across his point.

‘Fine, I guess I will just hang around the house like a housemaid all day, maybe Kurt has some sewing I can do.’ Sebastian attempts sulking this time.

‘Very well boy, good plan, nice talking to you.’ Sue dismisses him as she senses Holly approaching.

Despite his reluctance Seb leaves, muttering as he goes.

‘Thanks.’ Says Russell, ‘What are we to do with him? He isn’t in full control of his tempers we cannot risk him at the main offices but he needs something other than torturing the eunuch to occupy his mind.’

‘I agree, a project perhaps but here on the estate, let me think and come up with something.’ Sue is keen to wrap this up.

‘OK, go on go to your girls.’ Russell knows who has arrived and is happy for his sister.

Sue leaves with a smile and rushes off to great the cheerios at the door.

 

On the main drive collecting their things is Margret and her daughters, Sue’s daughters.

‘Maggie, thank you for coming.’ Sue is warm and genuine.

‘Hey Sue, how’s things.’ Maggie is tall and mousey haired, she is larger in build than Holly but there are similarities. 

Sue moves to hold her claim, ‘I won’t lie to you, let’s talk inside though.’ 

The younger girls bicker in true gyste fashion but Sue just smiles, ‘Come on cheerios let’s get you settled.’ They all follow happy for once to be a family. 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian makes his choice and then is shocked at how he needs to prove himself. The family are stunned when Russell takes two new claims without telling them!!

Quinn and Rachel are cuddled on the couch watching a soppy film together, Rachel needed to feel normal after hearing what is to come.

‘So do you think you would go back to him after what he did?’ Quinn asks about the film.

Rachel snuggles down into the warmth of her gyste, ‘I would, it was all such a stupid mistake why take the chance of losing your true love like that.’ Rachel loves this part of the film, the romance gets her every time.

Outside Sebastian hovers deciding what to do, if he gives Quinn one last chance he can say he did everything he could.

‘Sebastian is out there.’ Rachel comments.

‘I know, he is making some sort of decision.’ Quinn is waiting for the knock so when it comes she grunts her approval.

‘Erm Quinn, do you have a moment for me please.’ Sebastian’s manners are rarely on show.

Quinn rearranges herself on the couch and faces her brother, ‘What is it Seb?’

Sebastian knows that he has only a moment before she is bored with him and this pisses him off greatly. ‘ Where do I fit into your plans?’

‘What plans are these brother?’ Quinn is vague she is fed up of whining from Sebastian.

‘The future sister, the future that should have been ours but you chose Samuel.’ Sebastian shows a little too much annoyance but Rachel uses the bond to calm her mate.

‘Seb here is your choice, I am leaving it all up to you, You chose between me and the family or yourself and a new clan.’ Quinn gives Sebastian an ultimatum.

‘You would cast me out?’ Sebastian didn’t really think she would do it but he guesses this is how far they are from each other since the ascension.

‘I am asking you to chose, either total loyalty to this clan or find another, make the choice wisely though brother dear as I cannot guarantee anyone’s safety outside of this house.’ If he goes Quinn will be sad but she needs to know he is here with them and will not betray them in the days to come.

‘OK I will show you my loyalty Sister but mark my words on this, you will show me some respect or I will leave you to your fates alone.’ With these words, he flounces from the room in an overly dramatic fashion.

‘What the hell was that about?’ Rachel asks.

‘No idea, all we need is for him to commit to his first ascension and control himself why must he make it so fucking difficult.’ Quinn pours a drink for them both then feels something in the family bond and flinches.

‘What is it?’ Rachel sees the movement but feels nothing.

‘No idea, I felt something but it could just be Sue messing with the Cheerios again.’ Quinn settles back into the couch but is far from settled.

 

Russell stands back and looks his latest two claims over, they both were afraid of the claiming but they made it through just fine.

‘How do you feel?’ Judi asks the room.

‘I have nothing to judge that against and it was nothing like I expected.’ Richard answers, he is 15 and this is his first time out of the farm, a place he thought he would die in so when the eunuch Phillip came for him and his mother he would have walked them through fire to escape.

Russell laughs, ‘Boy you are going to fit in just fine here, the Eunuch will settle you in your own room, you do not need to share here we have plenty of room now go while I speak with your mother.’

Richard leaves with a young Eunuch, he may well end up at the monastery with them one day he has an interest after all.

‘How are you really?’ Judi asks.

Shelby slumps back in the chair and hangs her head, ‘Tired and so very weary, thank you for this Sir.’

Russell shakes his head, ‘Listen carefully, whatever is wrong with your health we will fix so don’t worry with that and secondly Shelby you are family, I couldn’t have left you there to rot, Rachel would never forgive me that.’

‘I fear this may all be a fleeting gesture though, I do not know how much longer I have.’ Shelby has been ill for a while with no care given to her.

‘Tomorrow Quinn and I will fix this, tonight take this.’ Russell hands her a small vial of blood. ‘I know this may bother you but I assure you it will help no end, Phillip will stay with you and Judi and I will bring Rachel to you in the morning.’ Shelby had asked she be hidden in her current state she didn’t want to worry her daughter needlessly.

 

‘Do you think she will help you to claim your true place in the house?’ Joe asks as he rubs Sebastian's feet.

‘I doubt she will do so willingly so I guess the little insurance policy I just bought will help in the end, you will go and collect it tomorrow for me, it may be the time I flexed my muscles.’ Sebastian looks curiously at Joe, how did he ever think he could hide in plain sight amongst a family of Blood Gyste.

Joe smiles, ‘I will go first thing, should I wait for breakfast first?’ Joe plans his journey in his mind.

‘No go early, then once breakfast is over I can begin.’ Sebastian flicks Joe off his feet. ‘I am too stressed for anything tonight boy, would you mind giving me some space?’

‘No sir of course not’ Joe ups and leaves the room with a smirk on his face, tomorrow he will bring into this house the weapon which will end their reign of terror.

 

Breakfast is a noisy affair the following morning, all the extra family competing for attention and talking at once, Rachel is getting a headache.

‘Quinn, may I have a moment of your time after breakfast please?’ Sebastian uses his best manners.

Quinn looks into his eyes but sees nothing, ‘Of course, in my office?’

‘That is perfect, thank you.’ Sebastian returns to his meal.

‘Where is Joe this morning?’ Judi asks her son.

Sebastian finishes his mouthful, ‘He went out to run an errand for me, he will be back soon.’

‘Be careful Son, we don’t want to leave any of the family exposed, they might hit out at us at any moment.’ Russell worries his son has Joe running a fool's errand for nothing.

‘Oh I am sure he is OK sir, I wouldn’t think of putting him at risk.’ Sebastian finishes up his breakfast.

It is Santana who reacts first in the family, ‘What was that?’ The noise was subtle but there.

‘Russ?’ Judi panics.

Quinn and Sam stand and move to the window followed by Sebastian, ‘Smoke in the distance, any thoughts brothers?’

Sam is the first to voice his fears, ‘it is far but looks like an explosion!’

‘That is the direction of the Jones-Rey clan, do you think it is a bomb?’ Sebastian calculates the distance quickly, ‘The closest part of their land is only fifteen miles from our lake.’

In the bond Russell steps in, _Do not panic family, keep your houses as calm as we can but begin to take steps, bring the Eunuch in and have all the security brought closer to the main house. Burt bring your house to the main house take the southern rooms as your own, let’s do this without fuss._

The whole family move as one but Sebastian holds Quinn and Sam back, ‘I have to show my loyalty to you both now, I know who the mole is or at least one of them and I have a contact to the rebels, what we do is up to you sister but I bring all this to you now for the good of the family and our clan.’

Quinn and Sam eye their brother, he has opened himself completely to both of them allowing them to read all of him in one go, ‘What do you have?’ Quinn asks.

‘This morning Joe went to collect a spell I believe was meant to give us a weak spot, it was sold to me as a way of controlling Quinn and only Joe knew most of my jealousies, I apologise to you both, he is the mole in my house and today when he returns I will hand him over.’ Sebastian knows they are reading him and knows they are making their final decisions on him.

‘This is how you show your loyalty to me?’ Quinn seems pissed, ‘You allowed a mole into the house and you put yourself at risk by meeting with the rebels.’

‘I did what I thought…’ Sebastian is taken back he thought he would be a hero.

‘You didn’t think, you are missing the whole point Seb, I just wanted you to grow up and be a part of the family not risk it all, this may well work out to our advantage and for that I am grateful but in the future you will not put yourself out there like this without discussing it, we are either together or we are nothing do you understand?’ As Quinn talks the Gyste rises in all three of them and the power Sebastian can feel emanating from his sister is intoxicating, in that moment he can see it all, the power of Quinn, the truth of how she loves him and would never forsake him and the reasons she chose Sam and all of these things make sense and he is at peace.

‘Quite a trip right bro.’ Sam laughs at the look of his fire-eyed brother.

‘Fucking hell on a bike, that is amazing!’ Sebastian is hyped up by the experience.

‘Keep it in your pants Seb, we have work to do, do as Father asked to the letter, allow Joe back in but have Tina check the spell she knows the most of magic.’ Quinn gives her orders and the brothers are happy to oblige.

 

A knock on the chamber brings Rachel from her thoughts, she has had all the household pass her by looking for a mole and senses nothing and yet she feels on edge.

‘Come!’ Rachel moves papers out of the way and awaits her visitor.

Judi pokes her head around the door, ‘Hey, you up for a visitor?’

Thinking Judi means herself she smiles, ‘Always, please come.’ Rachel stands to beckon her mother-in-law in then sees who she has with her and gasps.

‘Mama, oh… how… Gods!’ Rachel rushes to a weakened but brighter Shelby and holds her close, Richard knows his mother has had pains for some time and moves to step in.

‘Don’t hurt her!’ Now Richard may be new to a Gyste household but he should remember his manners from the farm but they escape him.

Before Richard’s hand can touch Rachel Dilas has the offending arm up Richard’s back and the boy on his knees. ‘Dilas relax.’ Rachel gently lets her mother go having felt the pains emanate from the stricken woman. ‘Richard, here in this house we have many rules you will need to learn but number one rule, never touch the mate of a Blood Gyste.’ Rachel signals Dilas to let her brother up.

‘The mistress is never to be handled, do you understand boy?’ Dilas makes his position clearer.

‘Yes, Sir!’ Dilas and Rachel chuckle at Richard’s attempt to sound condescending.

‘Please Richie, Rachel will be the only one around to protect you so making her your enemy isn’t wise.’ Shelby takes a seat and slumps back a little the blood from last night gave her the best night sleep she has ever had but she is weakened by the disease ravaging her body.

Rachel looks to Judy, ‘Dilly, go find Quinn, bring her to me regardless of what she is doing.’ Dilas and Judy understand the implication of her words and Judy shivers a little.

‘Don’t trouble her Darling, come sit with me a little.’ Shelby may have given up but she is about to learn her Daughter never gives in.

 

Marley watches Holly attempt a blood test for the third time and fail, ‘Here let me.’

‘No!’ Lisel, Sue’s eldest daughter gets in the way.

‘Honey, let Marley try she is a trained professional.’ Margret tries to settle the always ready to fight cheerio.

‘If you hurt her…’

‘Finish that sentence and you will regret it child.’ Sue appears in the doorway of the room. ‘Please Marley try again for us.’

Marley is even more nervous than before, Holly has been unable to draw blood from Margret for a checkup and now the responsibility falls on her shoulders.

Margret smiles sweetly and the scowls as the needle scratches the skin and Lisel again twitches.

‘See nothing to worry about,’ Sue says as the blood fills the test vial. ‘I bet you have food poisoning again from trying all those exotic herbs!’ She tries to lighten the mood.

Once the blood is drawn Holly and Marley retreat from the room, ‘I don’t understand how you are so calm about her coming back.’ Marley says as she loads up the blood samples.

‘I have been in this household for many years, I came in the months after Margret left, Sue was a wreck, they had tried so hard to make it work but even the birth of the second twins couldn’t hold them together.’ Holly takes some notes as she speaks keeping her tone flat.

‘But they were married and they have children they have a history.’ Marley isn’t trying to cause trouble, she is struggling to understand the Fabray clan.

‘This is how I have resolved the problem in my mind, unlike a human or an Imp, the gyste have a huge capacity to love, they give everything of themselves in that love but they always have spare to give.’ Holly looks up and holds Marley’s curious gaze, ‘Sue, Russell, Quinn, Sam and even Sebastian are naturally drawn to certain people, those people they keep safe forever, you would be lucky to feel that security.’

Marley takes this in, ‘Quinn makes me feel safe.’

‘Quinn makes us all feel safe, beware Rachel’s wrath though, they are newly mated and Rachel like you is human, Quinn may see these things as a Gyste does but Rachel has only human emotions to work with on the question of fidelity.’ Before either can continue the door opens and in strides a very smug looking Sebastian.

‘Ah Holly, good I have found you, this is?’ Sebastian waves a hand at Marley.

‘Marley Rose sir.’ Marley drops her eyes unsure how Sebastian will react.

‘She is here at the request of your sister.’ Holly settles the matter with her cryptic remark.

‘Well then, take this vial and keep it in quarantine, only Quinn is to have someone open it do you understand? Sebastian finds he likes the kick he gets from saying his sister’s name in such a way.

Marley speaks without thinking, ‘What is it?’

Sebastian turns and lets the eyes flash, ‘What it is is Quinn’s property, you remember that.’ With a final flourish, Sebastian flounces from the room as if wearing a cloak.

 

Quinn steps back into her chambers with Dilas in tow, he was in a state when he interrupted her meeting which she left without a second thought, the troubles the Jones-Rey family are facing can wait.

‘What the… Shelby?’ Quinn steps forward, Richard is on edge again he has never had to contend with so many people touching his mother before.

‘She is sick Quinn, fix this!’ Rachel is almost hysterical.

‘OK baby, don’t worry we can do this, Mother she has Father’s mark, how long have you known.’ It is Shelby who answers Quinn.

‘He took us from the farm two days ago, I was too weak really to travel but Sue said it was the only way.’ Shelby’s throat is dry and she is sure the blood she was given is completely worn off now.

Just then Sebastian plows his way through the door, he sensed Quinn was here and has news, ‘Sister I… Gods alive what is that smell!?’

Quinn looks up to her brother, the smell of death coming from Shelby is strong but she has more sense than to mention it to a room full of humans who do not share Gyste senses.

‘Sorry, I hate mushrooms.’ Sebastian says in a nonsensical manner.

‘Dilas fetch the bleeding tube.’ Quinn makes the decision, to do this she will need to almost kill Shelby to bring her back and the risk is high, unlike the Vamps who turn humans a Gyste has no such desire and the knowledge that if turned Shelby will need to be killed is heavy on Quinn’s mind.

‘Sister mine, you know the risks, you are newly ascended you cannot put your blood into this woman and expect her to live!’ Sebastian is trying to stop what he knows will be a catastrophe, he can only imagine the fallout when Rachel sees her mother saved then killed by Quinn.

‘I know, thank you Dilly,’ Quinn takes the bleeding tube. ‘That is why you are going to do it.’

Rachel and Seb talk at once protesting the idea, even Judy is vocal, it is Richard whose voice gets through.

‘Stop bickering, one of you needs to do something, I swear if you let her die I will hunt you all to the ends of the earth.’ Sebastian and Quinn smirk, them smile then laugh.

Rachel moves to her brother, ‘Seriously, they do this all the time you really cannot go around threatening high-blood Gyste either, even the weakest of them can snap you like a twig.’ She pulls him in and uses her calming she has gained from the ascension, ‘trust them, our mother is in safe hands.’

‘I don’t like needles!’

‘I know.’

‘I am allergic.’

‘No you are afraid.’

‘I have an iron deficiency.’

‘No you have a courage deficiency.’

‘You cannot make me!’

‘I can.’

‘I need some water.’

‘I will drown you in the pool if you keep on.’

All the time Quinn and Sebastian are back and forth Judy and Dilas have been preparing the tube and Shelby.

‘I want a tribute!’ Sebastian tries his final luck.

‘You shall have my undying favour.’ Rachel buts in.

‘Well why didn’t you say so, Dilas hook me up!’ Sebastian fakes his joy, he really hates needles. ‘Stay close sister, I react badly.’

‘I am here Seb, I always was.’

 


	27. Chapter 27

In the ashes of the Jones-Rey summer house Marcus stands over the prone form of Lou, his determination to blow someone up led him here and the aftermath couldn’t be sweeter.

‘I know you expect I will parade you before the council and that you will be put to death for your actions but I assure you I have something decidedly more terrible in store for you.’ Marcus draws himself to his full height and flashes his blood red eyes and the fangs he is so proud of.

‘Do what you will, I have taken many to hell today.’ Lou believes this is the end for him and that Marcus will kill him here where he lays.

Marcus stares down at this pitiful creature, ‘I feel sorry for you, never having known the strength of the immortals.’ Bending down Marcus leans in close, ‘I am going to do that for you now, give you an eternal life.’

Lou screams out, death is noble to the cause being turned is an eternal hell!!

 

Shelby sleeps peacefully, Rachel and Richard at either side of the bed waiting for her to wake.

‘Mistress, you should eat something, I brought food for you both, if you prefer I shall stay whilst you go rest.’ Dilas has Eunuch bring some platters for the pair and a shawl to keep Rachel comfortable.

‘Thank you Dilas, you go rest and eat, we have this now and will be fine, go make sure Quinn is OK.’ Rachel dismisses the Eunuch and once alone Richard has questions.

‘Am I allowed to ask you questions?’ He begins while he looks over the food.

‘Of course, you are free here.’ Rachel attempts to bond with her half-brother.

‘Just not free to leave though right?’ Richard fills a plate and Rachel notes his appetite.

‘Tell me something first, at the farm did you fill your plate? Were you warm in the night? Was there comfort for you of any kind?’ Rachel raises her brow at her brother, ‘At the farm did they do all they could to save our mother?’

Richard hangs his head and Rachel has her answer for now, ‘So why would you want to leave?’

‘Because regardless how luxurious the cage we are still theirs to keep as they see fit, have you never wanted to be free?’ Richard has felt the harshest of the Imp cruelty at the farm and a few Gyste party tricks have not changed his wish to be his own person.

‘I am free, you will see that one day.’ Rachel goes to fill her own plate.

 

Quinn leads her brothers into Marley’s lab, the nurse looks up never expecting the three to be together in her presence. ‘Mistress.’ Marley lowers her gaze in deference.

Sebastian sniggers from behind and Sam smiles but elbows his brother. ‘Eyes up Marley, do you have the vial my brother brought?’ Quinn ignores them both.

‘Yes ma’am do you want it?’ Marley moves to the safe in the corner.

‘No, not just yet, the vial is to stay hidden for now, I will discuss it with Sue but I believe it to be a type of binding spell, I want to know more but that can wait, firstly I need something from you.’ Quinn steps forward and opens the bond, she and her brothers are making certain they have the loyalty of those they trust.

‘Why are you here Marley?’ Sebastian shivers, he is unaccustomed to the power of his sister yet and the feeling chills him to the bone for now.

The three siblings all feel the truth in Marley and the trust she has for Quinn, the brothers are amused by how turned on Quinn makes the nurse but this is ignored.

‘I came at your request Quinn, I want to know more about the Gyste and this is my chance to serve in a great house.’ Marley is in a daze and will remember nothing of this.

‘Anything else you wish to share?’ Quinn is looking for moles and doesn’t expect to find one here.

‘You are beautiful.’ Marley gasps out and Sebastian barks out a laugh.

‘I didn’t think you would be using this time to set up a date sister.’ Sam smirks too, that wasn’t what Quinn expected, she is clueless.

‘Very good go back to your day.’ Quinn turns taking the chuckle brothers with her.

 

In the shadows Will Schuster lurks not far from Marley’s lab, he wasn’t able to hear what was said but he will keep his watch on Sebastian for now.

In the bond the threesome take a breath, _He is close again sister!_

_I know, he has followed us about the house all afternoon, I believe he is waiting for Seb to make his move._

_Should I do something Quinn?_

_No, wait as Father wishes until the mating ceremony, they will be easier to spot that way._

 

‘Why don’t we have names?’ Burt slams his hand down on to Russell’s desk again.

‘Calm down brother, Russ will have you sent to the stocks for ruining his things.’ Eva is annoyed she is still stuck here, she didn’t need to attend the mating of Quinn so why she is being forced to stay for Sam’s is beyond her.

‘Shut up Eva, your childish outbursts help no-one.’ Sue is fed up with her sister to the point of throttling her.

‘OK, enough, here is what we have, Joe the claim to Sebastian, Will Schuster is the husband to Terri who was responsible for the death of Britney, Lucius is known to be consorting with them and it is my belief we may have more buried deep.’ Russell tells the siblings his findings so far.

Burt closes his eyes, ‘And remember Carol, I brought her and her son into this house and exposed us all.’

‘No brother, we lay no blame in all of this, we were all complacent, I ignored the signs because it suited my plans.’ Sue moves to comfort Burt, ‘Russ and I were so hell-bent on the power we could gain in the council we missed what was under our noses, there is not one of us who has done any more or any less to bring this upon the house of Fabray.’

Ava clears her throat, ‘well maybe you can sit back and ignore blame but only I was away from all this, I ignored nothing.’

Russell holds his tongue, he is aware of the role Rik has been playing within the Rebels.

‘What now?’ Burt ignores his twin in favour of action.

‘Now we prepare to party like nothing is happening, from now on all discussions take place within the bond.’ Russell has a plan to out even his sister’s claim in all this. ‘No way, that means only you and Quinn get a say!’ Ava is not having this, Rik warned her this might happen that her brother would try to shut her out.

‘I agree,’ Burt is the first to speak but to Russell, ‘All I need to know is how to keep Kurt safe, just keep me updated.’

‘It is decided then, anyone outside of the bond talking about our plans must be a mole.’ Russell lays his first trap.

‘Agreed.’ Sue says.

‘I have no choice but to go along with you all but I know this is a mistake.’ Ava begrudgingly pretends to agree, deciding she has no intention of doing anything of the sort and that Rik needs to know what is happening.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Quinn flicks the foot of her mate as they sit watching a film, ‘Stop it!’ Rachel is enthralled by the storyline and doesn’t need a distraction right now.

Quinn waits five minutes then does it again, ‘Quinn stop it!’ Rachel feels a wave hit her and knows Quinn has no intention of staying watching the film.

‘Rachel, oh Rachel…’ Quinn sing songs to her mate but Rachel tries to remain focused on the screen.

Not wanting to let the feeling go Quinn slides off the couch on to her knees and makes her way closer to the little diva who is desperately trying to ignore the Gyste.

The moment Quinn’s hands begin sliding up Rachel’s calfs she is lost, there is no way she can resist the Gyste once Quinn starts this game but on this occasion, she is going to try.

Quinn says nothing not even in the bond, just focuses on the task at hand and that being the need she has to tear her mates' panties from her and devour her until she passes out.

Still attempting to ignore Quinn Rachel begins to heat up as the Gyste runs the tips of her fingers over the exposed flesh of her upper thighs, sliding her fingers under the material of Rachel’s panties Quinn holds back the smirk of success she feels at Rachel’s flushed reaction.

Quinn slowly raises from her knees keeping herself in the way of the film all the time even if Rachel is attempting to look through her to where the screen is, Quinn leans close to the Diva’s mouth then makes a detour to her ear, whispering in a husky tone, ‘Still wanna watch the film beautiful?’

Despite the obvious need Rachel has now and always for her Gyste she feigns disinterest and remains stoic, ‘It is one of my favourites but please don’t let me stop you…’

Quinn now smirks as a plan hatches in her mind, ‘OK, you carry on with your film, I shall try not to distract you, I’ll be as quiet as a mouse.’

Rachel holds back her smile, Quinn will no doubt attempt to rid her of her panties and the devour her pussy all the time ignoring the film, she has done it before and Rachel loves this game, not least because she gets an amazing orgasm at the hands and tongue of her Gyste mate.

Quinn however for a change decides to do something a little more selfish and a little crueler, standing and leaving the room for the bedchamber Rachel watches her go, this is new and Rachel cannot fathom what the Gyste has planned.

When Quinn returns Rachel spots nothing different and is now completely perplexed by this evening, Quinn sits back on the couch and chastely kisses her Mates cheek, ‘This is a good film though, I can see why you love it.’

Rachel cannot believe the always horny Gyste has given up so easily so she keeps one eye on the Gyste, Quinn just stares at the TV for now.

Quinn’s plan involves a little self-love, she knows teasing is a little cruel but that is half the fun of it, waiting until Rachel lets down her defenses and settles a little more back into the film.

The room is lit only by the light from the TV and so Rachel would need to look straight at her Gyste to see exactly what she is doing to focus so she misses the subtle movement of Quinn’s hand and the shift of her hips to free her half hard cock from its clothed confines.

From the other side to where Rachel is sitting she pulls a small vial of lube, might as well be comfy whilst she jacks off is her thinking, using a good amount she begins massaging herself pulling gently, to begin with and having a tighter twist at the tip just as she likes it, she can feel the heat spreading throughout her body as her temperature begins to peak and the blood filling her hardening cock spreads through her body.

‘Quinn what are you doing?’ Rachel cannot believe her eyes, her mate is going to sit there and masturbate without a thought to what this does to Rachel.

‘Watch your film baby…’ Quinn takes a steadying breath, ‘It’s a good part, urgh..’

Quinn laboured breathing and grunts of muted pleasure are not funny in the least, ‘I cannot believe you, you would sit there and… and…’ Quinn lets out a gasp and Rachel mutters under her breath, ‘toss yourself off like a… well… stop that!’ Quinn looks at her Mate with clouded eyes.

‘What? Watch your favourite film sweetie, I’ll just nut one out and be right back with you.’ With that Quinn opens the bond and the wave makes them both take a deep breath to stop the moan that could easily follow.

‘No you will not!’ In one swift move, Rachel is up over Quinn and her panties disposed of, ‘I said no! Listen to me Gyste!’

They both let the bond envelope them and they share a moment when they can both see deep into each other, Quinn is taken back by the need Rachel is putting into the bond for a baby, they were meant to wait but Rachel is saying differently in the bond.

_Wait for this all to be over and I will put a dozen babies inside you, my love._

_You better!_

_Right now though, let my cock fill you, I need to feel you surround me._

Rachel drops dripping onto her Mate and they both heave a sigh of relief.

 

Kurt is in his chamber with Blaine happily talking through their latest plans for the clothing empire they will build from the store they are to open in a few weeks, ‘I think blocking out the displays with colour is more dramatic.’ Blaine saw this in Paris and was taken.

‘It has been done to death my dear, let’s try for different something everyone will try to copy and be talking about endlessly.’ Kurt thinks statements should be bold and they should be positive about their line from the word go despite not having the backing just yet.

‘If it is too flashy though will that not put some people off.’ Blaine has more simple tastes.

‘Only those you want to keep out of your store.’ Both of them look to the doorway they hadn’t seen open to find Sebastian standing there with Joe close behind.

‘Sebastian, a pleasure.’ Kurt doesn’t like his cousin much but he likes the creepy dreadlocked Joe even less and Blaine has refused to get near his filthy hair since he first saw him.

‘We are Fabray’s remember, we should be bold and make a statement others are afraid to make!’ Sebastian is enjoying playing the spoilt heir which his father encouraged since he brought the news of Joe’s betrayal to him.

‘I agree but surely we are able to make a statement that can be inclusive.’ Blaine tries again, unlike Kurt he has no idea Sebastian has proved himself and so what Kurt utters to him next is somewhat of a shock.

‘Inclusive to whom Blaine, don’t be naive, we are Fabray and Sebastian is right, those who will not take the knee to our way shall be cast aside.’ Kurt nods to his cousin.

Blaine does not attempt to speak again and Joe feels for the boy, this whole rotten family will regret treating them all like cattle for their own ends!

‘But I forget why I am here, cousin mine would you be so kind as to dress me as you are Quinn and Sam for the mating, I wish to contrast but blend with my siblings.’ Sebastian makes no mention of Joe, he will wear the general robes being prepared by his father.

‘It would be my pleasure cousin, I am having a fitting session tomorrow in the boathouse at eleven, you should be there and I can make my final decisions on colours and styles.’  Kurt smiles sweetly and the cousins agree silently to tolerate each other for the time being.

‘Very well, come Joe boy I feel one of my heads coming on.’ With that Sebastian leaves with Joe offering what he believes is a sympathetic smile to Blaine.

Once he is sure they are beyond the corridor Blaine turns to Kurt, ‘What the fuck Kurt, you have decided to take business advice from Sebastian all of a sudden and what happened to your stance on waiting for an apology before you help him with his fashion choices.’

Kurt pinches his brow, ‘Blaine you know this house is under threat, I have obligations to the house as all the Fabray clan do and so, for now, please just accept there is a method to this madness and question me no more.’ Kurt is unable to divulge too many details, he is true Gyste and so his Claim is not afforded as many rights as the Blood Gyste are and so he must make choices they are unaware of.

‘Just like that, do as I tell you Blaine, is that all I get?’ Blaine gets up to begin a storm out.

Kurt remains seated but is clear in his voice, ‘For now my love that will need to suffice.’ Kurt lets Blaine go and maybe for once he knows the tightrope his cousins have walked with their claims in the past.

 

Dave fidgets about in the bed as the latest football scores are released, ‘What’s wrong now?’ Sam asks.

‘Nothing.’ Dave is stubborn it is one of the things both Sam and Santana love about him.

‘I know you are lying, tell me don’t tell me your funeral.’ Sam attempts to be aloof as Quinn often will.

‘That is about right.’ Dave jumps up and bellows, this isn’t the reaction Sam was hoping to get. ‘You couldn’t care less for my comfort could you?’

Sam is taken back by this, ‘Dave, David, darling what is the matter, what has gotten you so riled up?’

‘Typical you are fucking clueless!’ Dave shouts again.

The noise has woken Santana and she bursts into the room with a face like thunder! ‘What the fuck is up with you two, in a house full of Gyste you are bickering for them all to hear, Dave what is the matter?’

Dave makes to shout again but calms when he sees Santana glare, ‘I am being pushed out, you don’t care and you don’t notice me.’ He points between the pair.

‘OK, firstly bullshit and secondly fucking bullshit.’ Santana stops both men from retaliating, ‘Dave in a couple of days the mating ceremony we have worked for will be finished and we will settle into a much more equal routine, for now, I acknowledge you have been sidelined whilst we prepared the mating and there have been times Sam has forgotten your place in this house.’ Sam makes to interrupt but decides against it, he was only going to protest his innocence and he knows better than to argue with a cold as ice Santana, ‘You were chosen by Sam, not thrust on him in an arranged fashion, he chose you, he needs us both for what is to come and we will stand by him no matter what, you are just as important as anyone in all this so I ask that you hold on for just a couple more days until all the ceremony is over and then I promise during the honeymoon you and Sam can have all the time you need to make this work for us all.’

Dave gives a quizzical glance to them both, ‘Wait, you mean I come on the honeymoon jolly with you?’

Sam laughs, ‘Of course you do doofus, we are together I have two claims and I am to provide and care for them both, just because I have a mate now does not mean I should neglect my previous vows with either you or Sanatana.’

‘Shit that’s just weird!’ Dave blurts out.

‘Tell me about it’ Santana says and they all dissolve into laughter, when it subsides Dave excuses himself for the bathroom and Sam’s smile drops when he sees Santana’s look.

‘What? What did I do now?’ He asks.

‘Sam, be a little more aware when you are with Dave, he has needs that do not end when you have dumped your load.’ Santana needs a holiday from all this testosterone for sure.

Sam just looks utterly baffled, ‘Oh for the love of the Gods Sam, make sure he cleans up, it’s uncomfortable, how about a little aftercare!’

‘Oh shit, of course, no wonder he fidgets!’ Sam kind of gets it.

‘Fuck me!’ Santana utters as she returns to her bed and hopefully an undisturbed rest.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby takes good steps to recovery with the help of Dilas but he has bigger fish to fry....

Shelby smiles as she looks across the room to Dilas slumped in a chair having dozed off whilst he watched over her, this is such a different environment from anything she has ever experienced. In her youth she was taken to an Imp farm and was from that day on used and abused as they saw fit, this is luxury and something that she may never become used to. 

Dilas stirs, he feels eyes on him and jolts awake only to see Shelby smiling back at him and he returns the gentle smile, ‘You are awake Miss Shelby, may I get anything for you?’ He asks as he stretches out his limbs and walks to her bedside.

‘Not right now thank you.’ Shelby feels refreshed but dirty and only needs a warm shower and a change of clothes. 

Dilas checks her water glass, ‘OK, so how about I have fresh clothes bought for you and you take a hot bath?’ 

Shelby smiles broadly, ‘That would be perfect, thank you again Dilas.’ 

Dilas just acknowledges her then leaves the room, he will prepare the bath then send Tina to help Shelby out from there. 

 

‘Put it down!’ Kurt doesn’t turn he just knows Sebastian is touching his things.

Sam smirks at the perplexed look his brother has, ‘I don’t need fancy bond tricks to know when someone touches my stuff, Sebastian.’ Kurt says as he finishes another measurement for Quinn’s outfit.

‘I was only looking, maybe I could get into this dressmaking thing!’ The other three in the room roll their eyes, Sebastian is scratching around looking for something to do but he lacks many of the skills needed for the roles he keeps suggesting. 

Quinn steps from the platform where Kurt was arranging her outfit. ‘Are we almost done?’ 

‘Yes, I have everything I need I think, is there something wrong?’ Kurt is taken back by Quinn’s tone.

‘No, sorry just need to discuss tomorrow is all.’ Quinn straightens out her shirt.

‘OK boss lady, shoot!’ Kurt and Sebastian stare bemusedly at Sams rubbish cowboy accent.

Quinn just shakes her head, ‘So we have, Joe and Will for certain as moles plus a couple of minor Eunuch Dilas pointed out, we also have good old Uncle Rik who thoroughly believes he is under the radar.’ 

Kurt wasn’t aware of this and is surprised he is being granted this information, ‘Should I be hearing all of this?’ 

Sebastian looks at Quinn and Sam, ‘I thought he was fully in the loop?’ 

‘He is now and will be from now on regarding all things, Kurt you are one of us, you grew up with us all and you have our complete trust, we know you have been keeping our secrets even from Blaine.’ Quinn settles the room again.

‘Thank you cousin.’ Kurt submissess to Quinn.

‘So, tomorrow morning Seb will fool Joe into believing I have taken the potion, this should start the ball rolling.’ They all nod so Quinn continues, ‘Then at the party after the mating we should see the true faces of the interlopers, they shall be expectant from the binding spell and easier to spot.’ 

Sam has a thought, ‘What if we are outnumbered?’ The Family has no idea how many rebels could be at the party and this has come up before.

‘Well, all things considered, we will have three large Vamp families, the western Gyste clans and the royal Imps not counting the Domus and council security on the estate for this, either they will wipe out the high elders or we destroy them.’ Quinn will never let the rebels succeed. 

‘I guess we trump them with numbers then!’ Kurt is hopeful.

Sebastian remembers something from earlier his father said, ‘Kurt, don’t try to be a hero OK, we have teeth behind our smiles let us do the biting cousin.’ 

Kurt smiles, this is maybe the first time he has ever heard Sebastian say something thoughtful.

Sam is impressed too, ‘He is right Kurt, you have one job, keep Blaine safe that is all, no trying to out fight the blood gyste brother.’ 

Kurt knows they all love him like a brother but Sam’s term brings a tear to his eyes, ‘Get somewhere safe and watch the cameras, I won’t let you down.’ He turns to Sebastian, ‘Any of you.’ 

 

Margret shuffles across the room to the bathroom, she is hot and cold and shivering and sweating and she is in a bad way. The main door swings open and two Cheerios rush in, ‘Mama, what the… May get Holly!’ April orders her twin into action.

‘I can’t seem to shake this flu honey, I’m fine.’ Margret lies to her youngest daughter.

‘This isn’t a regular flu mama, stop being a fool and take Mother’s blood.’ April cannot let her mama carry on with this charade any longer.

‘No sweetheart, she needs to be strong for the battle ahead you heard Russell this is a fight to the death.’ Margret allows her daughter to guide her back to bed reluctantly.

‘Not your death though mama!’ April is beside herself unable to help without the healing power of the blood gyste her mother has. 

Holly blusters into the room with May close behind and Marley just behind her, ‘Gods Margret what the fuck!’ Holly starts unpacking a case with medicine.

‘Watch the language in front of my girls Holly!’ Marget is half serious, her children have heard worse but Holly brings out the devil in all of them. 

‘Noted, now what the bleep do you think you are doing?’ Holly is taking a temperature and checking blood pressure as Marley steps through the door.

‘Holly, what do we have? Margret? What is wrong with her.’ Marley forgets her bedside manners completely.

May is agitated, ‘Less chatter more medicine please.’ 

Margret smiles at the impatient Gyste, ‘Relax honey, Holly knows how to fix this, just let her do her piece, go on with you make sure your outfits are ready.’ Margret dismisses her daughters and waits until the room is emptied of Twins before she speaks again. ‘This isn’t food poisoning is it?’ 

Marley answers her query, ‘None that I have ever seen, did you take blood yesterday Holly?’ Marley is pulling record up on her tablet to check details. 

‘They are there somewhere I drew them myself, fuck this, just call Sue now.’ Holly is beginning to panic a little now, she should have responded to the drugs from before by now.

‘Don’t do that, come on Holly, you know she will come and weaken herself for me just like she always has but this time the whole household is at stake.’ Margret grips the hand of her replacement and says volumes with her tired eyes.

Marley cannot understand this, the drugs should have worked this was just the flu, the medicine usually takes six to eight hours to work even in the sickest of patients, what is she missing. ‘Come on Marley, think!’ Marley berates herself.

Holly knows what she should do in normal circumstances but this is exceptional. ‘OK but if you are not showing signs of improvement by midnight I have to tell her.’ She turns to Marley, ‘Get whatever you need here to help her, she is to be monitored constantly no excuses.’ This is the first time the usually happy going Holly has shown stress to Marley and no way is the girl going to let Holly down. 

 

Rachel and Judi are sitting in the conservatory enjoying some quiet, they have worked non-stop to arrange the mating party for tomorrow. 

‘The flowers should arrive by eight tomorrow morning, I have double booked them in case of a disaster.’ Rachel takes a long drink from her long island tea. 

‘Good idea, I heard a whisper that many of the rebels are hidden in the services, this is how we are missing them.’ Judi has heard many things this week.

‘Hide in plain sight, Quinn says it is the most effective disguise.’ Rachel is frazzled.

Shelby strides into the room to greet the pair with a smile, she is refreshed, showered and still buzzed from Sebastian's blood. ‘Oh, my poor darling you look exhausted.’ She says to Rachel.

‘May I get you a drink madam?’ A Eunuch appears and startles Shelby. 

‘Gods, where do they come from?’ She jolts.

Rachel and Judi both chuckle, ‘You’ll get used to it.’ Her daughter promises, ‘Three more of these please, can you ask Dilas to spare me a moment.’ 

The Eunuch nods and leaves to fulfill his duties. 

‘Getting used to the attention yet?’ Judy asks Shelby as Shelby sits.

‘What? Oh no, I don’t think I ever will either.’ She gives a wry smile.

Rachel reaches for her phone to check on Quinn. ‘Oh, Mother I promise you, eventually you will become accustomed to the fuss.’ 

‘She will let you know when she has news, stop checking that infernal phone!’ Judi chastises Rachel, the phone has been in and out of her hand all afternoon.

‘Who are you waiting on Rach?’ Shelby asks, the Eunuch this time making more noise as he enters so he doesn’t make her jump this time.

‘Quinn, she took Santana into town, she usually lets me know when she will be back but today she is distracted I am sure.’ Rachel is beginning to worry.

Judi smiles, ‘I was exactly the same when Russ and I first mated, always looking for him.’ 

‘Can you feel them all the time?’ Shelby asks, ‘I thought you have a bond?’ 

‘Mostly when they are nearby, we have a connection but it isn’t as reliable as cell phone is it, Rachel?’ Rachel put said phone down again.

 

Sebastian throws the doors to his chambers open with a flourish, this is his time to set the scene for Joe. ‘Boy where are you?’ 

Joe comes quickly, he needs to keep Sebastian distracted whilst the other members of the rebellion are entering the estate. 

 

As he makes his way to Rachel Dilas passes a group from the catering company who eye him a little too long and although he isn’t one hundred percent sure, he believes he recognises an old friend in the group. Dilas turns on his heels and heads for Phillip, he rarely makes Rachel wait but this is an emergency Quinn would not want him to delay.

 

‘Honestly Shelby, Quinn was like a spoilt brat when your daughter first arrived.’ The two are sharing daughter stories and Rachel is squirming a little remembering Quinn in the early days.

‘But she is like a little sheep now,’ Shelby can hardly believe there was a time Quinn would have rejected her daughter. 

‘I know and even on the first day when I knew they were perfect, oh the tantrums we had.’ Judy carries on with her stories.

Rachel is worried, she hasn’t heard from Quinn and now Dilas is taking an age to get to her, ‘something is wrong, I can feel it.’ Both mothers turn to look at the worried face of the Gyste mate.

‘Rachel, honey just relax, it is just the bond playing tricks, you miss her that is all just relax and it will pass.’ Judi remembers the panic attacks she had in the beginning with Russell away from her and Rachel is in an extreme situation already. 

‘Judi is right Rach, relax.’ Shelby is worried too now, she is unused to all this and has much to learn. 

Phillip cannot believe his younger comrade, ‘Bold as brass in the house? What the fuck is he thinking walking around the house like that.’ 

Dilas is sure now of what he saw, ‘What do we do? If a household member challenges him they could tip the hand of the rebels before the family is ready.’ 

‘I know what you say is true but the Master said hang back, I need to speak with him on this, go to Miss Rachel and act normal.’ Phillip wants to storm through the house until he finds Lucius and kill him himself. 

‘I will kill him if he dares come near the Mistress!’ Dilas is prepared to die for Rachel so killing is just a bonus to the Eunuch.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the players are in place, the scene is set and the Gyste are willing the fight to begin but not all can survive.....

‘Where is he now?’ Quinn barely holds her temper at the news Lucius is here in the house.

‘We have him on the cameras, I have someone on him all the time, much of the new system was installed after he left.’ Phillip tries to reassure Quinn.

‘He looks like he is trying to avoid areas he knows the cameras were.’ Sam watches the footage carefully. 

‘Yes Sir we have noticed this too, he is following all the old black routes where the cameras were missing previously.’ A security Imp says.

‘OK, Ryder, Jake.’ Both men straighten up, ‘You are up, he never met you so won’t be as aware of you, use the Eunuch tunnels to move Rachel and my Mother about the house and do not let Rachel out of your sight do I make myself clear?’ Quinn has one priority now. 

‘Yes Ma’am, We will be with her constantly, but just one thing…’ Jake knows Rachel well enough.

Quinn knows Rachel too, ‘My word is the rule here guys, until I tell you to stand down you stick with it, believe me, I know she will protest.’ 

‘Thank you, Mistress.’ Ryder needed that to reassure him.

The pair leave the room, ‘How many do we have so far?’ Quinn asks Phillip.

‘Half a dozen, I don’t know what they are doing, this isn’t enough numbers surely they realise this.’ Phillip is worried they have missed something.

 

Below the garden room a group sits in silence, Brent Lire is waiting patiently for his moment, Joe told him Sebastian has given the potion to Quinn which should be perfect timing for the assault on the mating party. Finally he will get his massacre, finally, he will have his payback.

 

Dave smiles as Santana finishes her outfit, she looks amazing. ‘Beautiful!’ 

Sanatan turns, she didn’t realise Dave was here, ‘Looky here, you look a million bucks too man.’ Santana straightens his tie for him, she is nervous just as Rachel was, there has been less of the pomp of her mating but she is enjoying getting ready nonetheless. 

Dave smiles and offers up his arm to her, ‘Come on, let’s go get our guy!’ 

 

‘Thank you, Ryder, you may leave me now.’ Rachel again attempts to get her jailors as she put it to leave her side.

Judi steps in this time, Russell told her the plan as Quinn did Rachel, ‘Rachel dear, give in, Quinn will actually kill these two if you are without them for a moment so don’t be responsible for their death.’ 

‘Who is going to die?’ Richard escorts his mother through to the garden room and catches the tail end of the conversation.

‘No one, you look wonderful Mother.’ Rachel compliments her mother, she looks positively glowing for the first time ever. 

Ryder remains calm but alert as he looks about the room, Richard thinks these Eunuchs are different to Dilas but isn’t sure why.

‘Hey, is there anything to drink.’ Richard needs to learn so much about the Gyste and how they behave but so far there has been little time to make that happen. 

Jake is the first to react as Richard moves too quickly towards his sister with his hand out and has Richard in a firm grip as Ryder puts himself between Rachel and the perceived attacker.

‘Shit man, ok let go will ya.’ Richard wriggles.

‘This is what I had hoped to avoid, now we are a spectacle.’ Rachel rolls her eyes at the crowd hoping to laugh this off. ‘New.’ She mouths to the onlookers and they smile and turn away. ‘Let him go,’ Richard is released and straightens his clothes, ‘and you, for fucks sake read that handbook I gave you before one of the Gyste kill you for being a fool.’ Rachel makes a dramatic exit, followed by her entourage.

 

Brent is itching to get the attack underway but he is waiting for the signal from Lucius and the all clear from Jack. ‘What is taking so long up there, they should have finished the ceremony by now.’ 

The ragtag group all mutter to themselves but they are in the dark literally right now. 

 

Sue straightens the last of her Cheerios up and sends them all to their stations, ‘What is the latest on Margret?’ She asks Holly who is finishing her make-up. 

She is waiting this one out, I have her in Quinns area of the house with Eunuch and Imp guard and Marley has medical staff with her too.’ Holly is at a loss but Sue and Margret had already fought about the blood transfer before what could become a battle and Sue were told the Cheerios are to be kept safe before her.

‘When we first met, her stubborn nature was a thrill to me, I had never been so openly disobeyed before.’ Sue recalls with a gleam in her eye. 

‘I can only imagine how you reacted.’ Holly knows Sue loves them both but she feels envy for the woman who has what she desires the most. 

 

The ceremony went without a hitch, Quinn stood as the hand for Santana and despite some gasps, at her urethral blue eyes the room happily celebrated the mating. Russell is currently taking the congratulations of the room for having two mated children in such a short time. 

Rachel still has her shadows only now she also has Quinn who is being the second wave of defense. ‘You are getting to me now Quinn!’ Rachel gripes again.

‘Good, I am not leaving you so get over it.’ Quinn has her senses on high alert.

In the bond Russell signals time,  _ Family, let it begin, I see several of them in the room by the doors so we should be vigilant. _

All the family move to their predetermined spots slowly but efficiently.

_ The group in the west corner is with them, they are all making eye contact now.  _ Quinn shares her observations. 

Russell is in his spot and decides the time is right, Eva has even taken his word as law and is currently exactly where they want her and Rik. 

Sebastian makes his way to Quinn and begins to recite some gibberish in her ear, even without the potion Tina advised not to use the actual words, the binding spell had been found and they discovered the trigger word would probably be used to have Quinn attack the room or her father so she an Russell have prepared a little dance to act out. 

 

Lucius stares amazed that Sebastian is about to go through with this and fishes the last part of the spell from his pocket, he will need to be closer than this but he will make it through the crowd. 

Several of the others see Lucius and Sebastian moving and it is this that gives them all away, some are too excited for the fight to realise they are all about to be exposed and Rik makes his fatal mistake. 

Rik takes his claimers arm, he has no use for her now they are all to be free. ‘What do you think you are doing?’ Eva demands an answer, ‘Unhand me this second!’ 

It takes Rik too long to recover from Eva pulling from his grasp and she is free and staring him down.

‘You traitor!’ She whispers.

Lucius is close enough now but obviously, he has exposed his position completely but as he recites the spell the room erupts as first an overwhelming hiss and then a disappointing bang fills the room.

It takes Lucius less time to realise his fate that it does for Sam to get to him and twist his jaw to break his neck.

Sue makes her way to Russell, 'the bomb failed, they have people in the sewer tunnels and the flood rooms below us, it has begun brother.'

Quinn looks about the room with her two brothers by her side, Rachel is in the safe room already so the fun can begin, ‘Brothers, shall we dance?’ 

Sebastian and Sam know what she means and they simultaneously let the Gyste out, they barely hear the gasps of horror as the many Blood Gyste gathered see this as the OK to fight and all transform and pick a target.

The fight is bloody with mainly the Gyste doing the work in the room, some stand back in horror but others look on in awe of the blood Gyste killing machine that is picking off the rebels with ease. 

 

‘Kurt!’ Blaine falls as they run for the safe room.

‘Get up!’ Kurt sees someone coming but he doesn’t know who it is. ‘Blaine!!’ 

The light flicker in the hall as the emergency power kicks in, back in the main hall and garden room the Gyste are in full rage mode killing at will but here in the rest of the house, the rebels are wreaking havoc from a control room. 

When the lights flicker back on Blaine lays without moving, cautiously Kurt makes his way to is claim but before he gets there Santana has Blaine scooped up and is heading to the safe room. ‘Run Kurt, don’t look back I have him.’ 

The safe room is not where Joe was told it would be in the event of an attack, it is far from the main trouble and so as Joe heads to the safe room to set the gas bomb her has rigged he turns and runs straight into Burt. 

‘The main problem with planning things like this son is there will always be a Gyste in your way.’ Burt has a firm grip on the dreadlocks of the claim. ‘You see we as a family are slightly different to most Gyste, we accept the conflict that comes with our nature and we embrace it, it makes us stronger to know no matter what there will always be a Fabray to stand by your side.’ 

Joe wriggles, he believes he can still set the gas if he just can get the button.

‘My brother and sister are different to me and they are stronger than I could ever be but I am useful in this family regardless of perceived strength.’ Burt tightens his hold, he knows what Joe is attempting.

‘They are not in the room Joe, we knew all about the plan, you didn’t even realise Quinn and Sebastian we taking the details from you, you were a fool to think my niece wouldn’t have her spies everywhere.’ 

Joe relaxes his struggle, he is lost in all this now, he hears what Burt is saying and knows they have lost this battle for sure. 

 

Marcus Jones-Rey looks about the room and cannot believe he has witnessed such a blatant attack on the high council, there will be major repercussions for this both at the council and at the great houses as the families clamp down on their wards. ‘If they were expecting to receive salvation after this…’ He lets his thoughts drift.

Marcus walks from the room with his family and thralls in tow, he will take his revenge for the happenings of the last month in his own ways, the Fabray clan can clean this mess up alone. 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels poorly misjudged the family and their spies are quickly dispatched but not without a great loos for Quinn and her household.

Rachel moves to her mother, she knows this has all been an ordeal for the woman since  the momentt she arrived at the house and she hopes her mother will come to love the family despite all the drama. ‘I promise this isn’t the usual happenings in this household.’

Shelby smiles a tight smile, ‘Honestly this is the most excitement I have ever had, do you think I ever felt this safe on that farm?’

Rachel is saddened, she knows her mother has suffered greatly in her lifetime and for this she will always carry a guilt, ‘When this is all over and things are truly calm again I promise you will have a good life mother, you and Richard.’ Shelby accepts the hug from her daughter.

‘Mom, did you see the family fighting?’ Richard misses the moment between his mother and sister, he is still in awe of the Fabray clan.

Rachel rolls her eyes, of course a boy would like the fighting, ‘They are good and kind people I promise, this is not the way they usually behave.’ Rachel emphasises to her brother.

‘I know, believe me I know, I am listening in my lessons, I have quickly learnt that the stories about the Gyste are mostly lies.’ Richard thinks some more then adds. ‘Do you think Sir will be able to find a place for me in the household?’

Rachel knows her brother is insecure here, he has listened to the family and understands the way things work here, ‘Rich, we are family, they have a place for all their family believe me.’

 

Santana bursts through the door with Blaine thrown over her shoulder, Kurt is close behind and closes the door. ‘Ryder, take this.’ She hands him Blaine and makes her way towards Rachel.

‘Is everyone ok?’ Rachel is worried there have been many small explosions and much noise outside of the safe room.

‘Don’t worry little one all is going to plan, the Gyste are having a ball rounding up all the rebels although there may not be many of them left when they have finished.’ Santana take the drink offered by Ryder and smiles brightly. ‘I have mated Rach!!’

Rachel and Shelby laugh at what looks like glee in her eyes, ‘It’s the best feeling in the world though right?’ Rachel asks her friend.

‘Fuckin A it is!’ Santana beams.

‘Rachel, did you notice Tina leave in all the commotion?’ Kurt asks, she was with the group but is missing now.

Rachel looks about the room, she had forgotten all about Tina in all this, ‘Now you mention her no I haven’t seen her since we were given the sign.’

Kurt looks around too, ‘Can I ask Jake to look for her?’ He questions Rachel.

‘You can but he won’t leave me I can assure you, I will ask one of the other Imps to go.’ Rachel moves with her shadows to talk to one of the Imp detail about the missing girl.

 

Quinn surveys the room, there is one hell of a mess to clean up after all this. Across the room stands Leroy looking back at her with a smile, he makes his way closer to her and stands a little away until she motions for him to approach.

‘I don’t know if I should be angry your family kept this from the Domus or impressed you were able to keep it from us?’ He has learned so much about the Gyste in a short time but this was a spectacle he will never forget.

‘Really Leroy, if there was a way of letting you know I would have but there were too many spies and many of them hidden right in front of my eyes.’ Quinn is still a little pissed she missed so much, ‘We took every provision we could for safety but they were coming at us regardless, this seemed the best way.’

Leroy nods his head, ‘Good plan overall, fight them on home turf so to speak, may I ask one thing though?’

‘Please feel free.’ Quinn says.

‘How was the mating possible? I thought it was an instant thing for Gyste?’ Leroy has read much about the Gyste and all the tomes say such.

Quinn takes a moment, she knows he cannot force her mind but she also knows he is a good judge is a character, ‘We believe Santana was cursed at an early age, this was broken when the last of her family died and so the mating just happened.’ The family has all given the same account so far and Leroy is still unsure he believes them.

‘Strange times we live in Quinn, strange indeed.’ He may look more closely into the family but for now, he needs to find Hiram. ‘Where was Hiram taken?’

‘OH of course, follow with me we can both be reunited without little divas.’ Quinn leaves the room with Leroy in tow.

 

‘Brother are you OK?’ Sue moves to Burt as soon as she sees him enter the room.

‘Just a little shaken but I swear no harm came my way.’ Burt looks about the room with some shock, there had been many family members and other Blood Gyste at the party all of whom were only too happy to run amok.

Sue can see his unease and wishes she could make him understand better, ‘You remember when we were small and Father would pit us against each other?’ Burt nods in the memory. ‘Remember how no matter how pissed Russ was at you for taking his stuff or mouthing off to him he still wouldn’t let me hurt you?’

‘I remember him taking great joy in punching you!’ Burt recalls with a smile, Sue was always trying to prove herself within the clan, to show she was strong enough and brave enough to carry the family name forward.

‘He will never lose that Burt, that sense of protection he has for all of us, now though we also have Quinn looking out for us they still need us more than they will ever care to admit.’ Sue can feel Burt relaxing. ‘Family is everything to him, he would die for anyone of us so our main role in life is to make sure he never has to make that sacrifice.’

‘I can see more than ever before you know sister, even my twin has to admit that.’ Burt knows Kurt is safe and that he has more of a role in this family moving forward than ever before.

 

Rachel begins to smile, she can feel Quinn approaching and move to the door in readiness, ‘Miss please, you cannot go out there yet…’ Jake tries to keep his ward in one place, it has been a battle he feels his was always losing.

The door opens and Leroy strolls through followed by Quinn, ‘It is OK now Jake, I’ve got her!’ Is the first thing Quinn says as an overjoyed Rachel hurls herself almost headlong into her mate's arms.

‘Aw did you miss me honey?’ Quinn sing songs at the woman clinging to her tightly.

Rachel lets go and stands straight before her Gyste, ‘Listen up Gyste, I am not having you fighting like that again do you hear me!’ Rachel sternly holds Quinn’s curious stare.

‘That’s not in the book.’ Richard whispers to his mother.

‘They wrote their own chapter Ricardo, nothing about your sister is by the book!’ Santana laughs, she feels Quinn and knows Sam is OK and somewhere in the house so she can too relax now.

 

Sam and Sebastian stand over the body in the rose garden, ‘This isn’t good brother.’ Sebastian knows Quinn will be pissed when she sees this.

‘Agreed, there is no way to keep it from her though, she will sense there is something wrong very soon.’ Sam can feel Quinn and she is currently in a playful mood so he assumes she found Rachel.

Sebastian bends to cover the corpse with a great sadness he isn’t used to experiencing. ‘Do we take her inside?’

‘Yes brother we must.’ Sam supports his brother as Sebastian lift the small frame and they head into the house.

 

Russell looks up to see his two sons approaching, Sebastian is carrying something and he heads to them, ‘Oh shit, does Quinn know?’ He asks.

Sam looks down, ‘I don’t think so, what do we do father?’

Russell cannot imagine his Daughter will take this well, ‘Take her to the small hall, the Eunuch are laying the dead out in there, make sure no-one touches her until Quinn has seen the body and hope to the Gods whomever did this is already dead!’ Russell offers up a small prayer for Tina and her young soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this journey with me... x


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family clean up the mess and make plans but is the peace to be shortlived?

Russell enters the dining room which is filled to the rafters with family and guest, he surveys the room, some are bickering of course but most are talking in excited tones. This is how Russell always envisaged a Gyste clan to be, animated, verbose, loud and overbearing but above all else together. As he takes his seat the room comes to order well enough for him to speak.

‘Family, we came together yesterday and showed the world we are united and we are strong no matter what the danger, to those of you who feel betrayed by someone and are grieving the trust you once had…… Let it go, this is the new beginning we all should have taken many years ago.’ The room all looks on. ‘From today we begin a new chapter for this family and I with my children, brother and sisters will lay down new rules for us all, laws build solely on respect for all our family members, Gyste, Imp, Eunuch, human and even succubus.’ He smiles at his son and Santana. ‘I believe we can live a better life and I will lead by example.’ The room stand and Russell acknowledges them all.

 

Once the breakfast is over and the Gyste all move off the settle themselves after the events of the last few days, Russell is joined by his sister and his children in his den.

‘Nice speech brother, what are your plans from here on?’ Sue is the first to question the head of the family.

‘Like I said we will all sit down and make the plans but for now, I just want to take stock of what we have and those we have lost.’ Russell knows there will be fall out for the family keeping the plans for the attack from the Domus but he stands by his decision.

 

Across the house Richard is again questioning his role in the house, 'So what will I do all day?’

Santana rolls her eyes for the thousandth time at the boy, ‘Are you sure you are related, I mean he has the family beak but he lacks your brains!’

‘Not helping Santana!’ Rachel is tired of explaining this part to her brother but tries one last time. ‘You do whatever you want, read, play music, swim, ride an elephant for all I care. You Just get to live!’

Shelby smiles, she is not trying to kid herself that she entirely understands the concept of freedom either but she is being less obtuse than her son. ‘Richard, I will tell you what you are going to do, you will be getting an education for a start and also memorizing the book your sister gave you so that I do not worry every time we are apart that you are putting your shoe in your mouth.’

The others chuckle at this, they all remember a time when being free enough to explore was a pipe dream so they can understand the difficulties Richard is having an understanding.

 

‘What do you mean when you say allergy?’ Holly asks Marley to explain one more time.

‘Margret has an allergy to something about the Gyste, I believe when she took Sue’s blood it made her ill rather than fixing the problem. She was tired and washed out because of the environment and not a virus.’ Marley has never seen anything like this before, it has always been believed the Gyste have healing blood.

Margret laughs, ‘This is priceless, I am allergic to my claimer, all these years and only now do we realise the problem we both faced was an allergy.’ She laughs again but the rest of the room fail to see the bright side of the news.

 

‘I am packed, when do we leave?’ Dave asks Sam as soon as Sam moves into the room.

‘Erm…’ Sam begins but Dave is in no mood for stalling.

‘Erm, nothing Samuel, you promised me a honeymoon and that is what I want!’ Dave stomps a little and pouts a lot.

‘Sam stop teasing him, Dave we leave tonight!’ Santana comes into the room like a whirlwind.

‘Fine I’ll get my kicks elsewhere’ Sam leaves to pack some things for himself but he knows Santana or Dave will do most of it for him regardless of his efforts.

‘I thought he was going to cancel the trip you know.’ Dave watches Santana packing very little clothes, at least very little in the way of material.

‘No Russell said go, relax and bond as a family.’ She looks at the taller guy and smiles, ‘I know it isn't a traditional set up but that’s what we are Dave, a family, first last and always!’ she kisses his cheek then pushes him off, ‘Now go pack for Sam, he will have six pairs of pants and very little else.’

 

Quinn stands at the door to her chambers, she can hear Shelby and Tina talking and can sense Rachel and Dilas and she smiles.

Rachel opens the door to her mate, ‘Don’t eavesdrop it is rude.’ Pulling a smiling Quinn into the room and depositing her in a chair.

‘Do you need anything Mistress?’ Dilas asks.

‘No Dilly, I have everything I need right here.’ Smiling is something Quinn is becoming accustomed to, she loves her family and that includes Sebastian whom she knows is just a breath away from trouble even now.

 

In the corner of the bar Sebastian takes stock of his finds so far, Brent is holding court with some more of his cronies, he is smug after his escape from the estate. Tina meant nothing to Sebastian in real terms she was just a chattel after all but to Quinn she was special and because of that, he will help her have her pound of flesh. Today he will leave unnoticed by the rebel leader but very soon he shall return with his sister and stand by her side as she has her revenge….

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment as you see fit....


End file.
